Rebirth of A Sharingan Love
by Timberwolfe
Summary: A Battle that changes everything; A promise that turns into something else. A love that has been deserved since Childhood. What will Naruto and Sakura do when they face each other in the hardest thing to have come true in life; Love!
1. the Battle that changed All

**Hello Fanfictioners! Welcome back to reading stories of the Timbewolfe. I am glad to have a community that can read my work and review about it. If you haven't yet, please read my other stories that have been completed in order to get a feel for my writing.**

**Also, check out my other story which will be posted alongside this story. I have no need to tell you the name of it, just look for the picture of the Timberwolfe. I will post faster when there are more reviews, but I will also post every week or if there's a school break, two weeks. hey, I party as much as the next guy or girl.**

**I do not own Naruto and I don't plan to; I mean come on! Who besides the maker could ever think of this many plot twists and turns, betrayals and affinities. And all those god damn eyes that everyone steals and uses. Go naruto and use the will to never give up!**

**Now, on with the Story.**

**Rebirth Of A Sharingan Love**

**Chap.1 The Battle that Changed It All**

A kunai passed through the ever present air and entered the soft skin underneath the jawline of a passing ninja. The ninja fell to the ground, dead before he could cry out in agony. His death had been quick, unlike that of his attacking comrades.

The one who threw it put her hand down beside herself as her target hit the ground. The girl was of obvious athletic beauty standing five seven with the perfect curves in all the right places. Her long pink hair cascaded down to the small of her back and had a slight wave to it. Her emerald eyes looked on into her surroundings with intelligence and confidence. The girl's name was Sakura Haruno.

Sakura looked over to see how her teammates were fairing against their opponents. After all, it would be great to know how a wound she was healing was inflicted. She was the team's medic and therefore the most valuable of the team. She had to be protected at all costs. And for some reason, these missing ninja were trying to aim their attacks at her only.

Sakura felt a giant heat wave approaching from her left and as she turned to see what it was, a gigantic wall of fire made contact with her body and started to incinerate her. Sakura quickly made hand signs and a thick layer of rock grew atop her body. Unfortunately, the fire changed shape, into that of a speeding kunai of fire and headed directly into Sakura's left eye.

A blonde haired, cerulean eyed boy of about sixteen turned to the scream of his teammate and threw a kunai in her direction. A second later, he appeared in a yellow and orange flash by Sakura's side. He almost went into shock as Sakura rolled around the ground covering up her left eye. A single stream of tears flowed out of her right eye, and Naruto had to hold the Kyubii inside him back from going berserk at the sight of his beloved cherry blossom.

Kakashi turned and ran over to Sakura's side.

"Naruto, Sasuke, cover us."

"Roger/Copy that."

"Okay, Sakura…Sakura…" Kakashi placed a comforting hand on Sakura's hand that covered her eye and slowly removed it. The eye that had once been emerald had disappeared. Kakashi quickly shook the shock away.

"Sakura, you need to heal that socket."

"Kakashi-Sensei," it hurts. Sakura cried.

"I know, I know. Come on….stare off into space."

Sakura did as Kakashi told her and placed her hand once more over her eye socket. Green light flowed into and around the wound and healed the cuts and burn marks on the inner and outer skin. Sadly, Sakura had lost her left eye. Kakashi was saddened to see his smartest student end her shinobi career like this.

After a minute, the glow around Sakura's hand disappeared and Sakura tried to take her hand away. Kakashi, having done this before quickly pushed her hand back in place, but not before a whimpering sounded out of Sakura's mouth.

The next thing Kakashi knew, a red strip of cloth appeared in Sakura's awaiting hand. As Kakashi turned around, he saw Naruto's retreating figure and noticed that the bottom of his coat that he now wore had a huge gash in it. Kakashi chuckled at the boy's heart and proceeded to wrap it around Sakura's eye and head.

As Kakashi backed up and looked at Sakura, he had to admit that if Sakura did this look from now on, she'd be a mysterious beauty in Konoha. As it was, there was a battle coming their way.

Sakura watched on with her remaining eye as Sasuke spit out jutsu after jutsu and watched as Naruto and his clones devoured the enemy ninja. Sakura smiled at her teammates before she herself casted a genjutsu on the enemy.

After a couple minutes, Sakura watched in horror as another shinobi appeared and slashed Sasuke's right side. Sakura spurred into action, pushing the distance between her and her next patient.

Naruto wore a pair of black combat boots with black camouflaged pants with orange streaks on the sides. A black mesh and shirt covered his upper frame. Lastly, a red coat covered his entire body, ending with a black streak upon the openings. (Think the coat after he came back as a sage).

Naruto continued to fight with his clones against the apparently never ending army of missing ninja. They all seemed to be mainly gennin to low Chunnin. They could handle this. Suddenly, he heard a jutsu being called and looked on to its source.

"Earth jutsu: Crushing Boulder!"

Naruto flashed his eyes at the shinobi and looked in his direction as he looked towards Sakura-Chan. Naruto immediately threw one of his new kunai towards Sakura and an instant later appeared by Sakura's side.

Sakura saw Naruto appear next to her and felt reassured by his possessiveness. It was one thing that made her always feel safe. That was why what he did next stunned even her so badly. Naruto pushed Sakura away from where she was currently standing. Sakura watched in what appeared to be slow motion as a humongous rock fell right where she had been currently standing.

Sakura almost sighed in relief until the dust settled and low and behold, Naruto was trapped; laid underneath that very boulder and his clones started to disappear from the world. Sakura ran over quickly to her previous standing position to look at Naruto more closely.

Naruto's entire right side appeared to be smashed and crushed underneath the rock. Sakura stifled a tear with her hand as Naruto slowly smiled at her. It was only half of his regular smile, but it was at that moment that Sakura knew that Naruto had to live. She'd be dammed if she could never see that smile again.

Sakura charged chakra into his fist before ramming it into the boulder. The nearby ninja gulped as they knew that that one hit from their target and they wouldn't make it out alive. The boulder splintered and fractured into small pebbles.

Sakura quickly looked down and sighed as the Kyuubii did its work on Naruto's right side. Just like Sakura, Naruto's eye appeared to be in no condition to be kept intact. It would only cause damage to Naruto in the future. Sakura thought for a few seconds that the Kyuubii's chakra would start to appear on Naruto's eye, but none appeared.

Sakura moved to repair what she could of the socket that remained. As her green chakra entered Naruto's skin, the red chakra suddenly formed into that of a claw and striked at Sakura's right shoulder. Sakura held in her painful scream as she had a job to do. The claw sank into Sakura's skin and Sakura started to tear up.

Sakura leaned in as the process finished and whispered to Naruto that it would be okay. The chakra around Naruto dissipated and evaporated from Sakura's arm. His right side seemed to be okay and somewhat healed, but he'd be fine besides his eye that would need to be replaced, much like herself. Sakura giggled as they could probably go shopping together to find a pair of fake eyes. Naruto would take it as a date, but…..oh well.

Sasuke and Kakashi moved towards the two. The last of the enemy had been killed, and the battle was now over. Sasuke looked towards the two in their position and smirked as he shook his head. Sakura clearly had a look of happiness and awe and wore a blush upon her cheeks as Naruto simply smiled. When would that girl realize her feelings for Naruto?

Off about five yards from the group, an injured ninja gasped lightly for breath. He was the Jounin in charge of this attack and it had failed miserably. He had never failed a mission before, but these teens and their sensei were off the charts. They synchronized their attacks and their teamwork was the best he'd ever seen. If they lived to tell the tale, his master would have trouble if a war broke out. It was great then that he had enough chakra for one final jutsu.

"Earth Jutsu: Spiked Valley!"

Sasuke and Kakashi's Sharingans spotted a line of spikes heading towards them. Kakashi charged up his chidori and Sasuke prepared to jump when suddenly, another spike appeared right in front of Sasuke and moved upwards through his stomach and out the other side.

Kakashi looked for the attacker and watched as the soldier slumped to the ground, now dead for the lack of chakra. Kakashi chopped the spike ends out of Sasuke and brought him over to the waiting Sakura.

Sakura moved to Sasuke with both hands, but as her right hand held the green color, a red appeared upon her arm and Sakura whimpered as she stopped the healing in that limb. As she tried to close off the wounds, she saw that Sasuke had simply lost too much blood and his organs were already giving out.

Sakura turned to Kakashi with tears in her eye as she shook her head to indicate that he couldn't make it. Sasuke saw the signal and chuckled once before blood flowed out of his mouth.

"You guys…I'm …not meant for this world anymore…it's as simple as that."

"Don't say that, Sasuke!" Naruto pleaded. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto as he started to cry into her shoulders. Sasuke smiled at the scene.

"Na…Naruto…I want you to become Hokage…you will lead this world into the new age…You were my brother, truly…"

"As are you, Sasuke…"

"Sa-Sakura…"

"Yes, Sasuke-Kun…"

"Come closer…"

Sakura placed her ear next to Sasuke's mouth.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered," you've known for a year now that I see you as a sister, right?" To Sakura's nod, Sasuke continued, "Then as my sister, promise me that you'll…you will give Naruto a chance at your heart…of all those that deserve you…he is the one…for you to give a chance for…promise me…"

"I-I…" Sakura thought about it. Naruto wasn't so bad; in fact he was more mature now and he was an Adonis in many a girl's eyes, sometimes including Sakura herself after Sasuke had admitted the sister quote a year ago. Sakura nodded, "I'll give him a chance."

As Sakura backed away, Sasuke looked at his last and only sensei.

"Kakashi-Sensei, I'm sorry for being such an arrogant kid all those years. Please, don't mourn over me the way you do Obito and Rin."

"I can't promise that, Sasuke."

"I had to try. But be happy."

Sasuke looked to his teammates and noticed their eyes and smiled.

"You guys, can I…I ask…for another favor?"

To the team's nodding heads, Sasuke continued.

"I want…I want to see the world…through your eyes…," as Naruto and Sakura's respective eye widened, Sasuke smiled, "therefore…Sakura…tr…transplant my eyes into you and Naruto. I've seen you do it Sakura, and it's possible through an hour interval and we…" Sasuke coughed more blood out of his mouth, "still have time. Please, I want to see the world that you two create…"

Sakura nodded as she cried into Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto? I-I…I'm scared…I truly don't want to die…"

Naruto bent down and gripped his hand tightly Sasuke. "Don't worry Sasuke, go and see your family…"

"Baka…you are my family…I'll be watching…"

Sasuke breathed in and breathed out slowly. He did not breathe again. Sakura wiped her tears upon Naruto's sleeves before instructing him to lie down next to Sasuke.

"No Sakura-Chan, you first. A medic has too many functions to use only one eye."

Sakura smiled at Naruto's comment and she pecked him on the cheek before starting her own procedure. Naruto just widened his left eye as he was too stunned to speak. Sakura set herself down next to Sasuke with his left eye in her hand.

"Kakashi-Sensei…Naruto…hold me down please…I'm going to spasm…"

The boys did as they were told. Naruto held Sakura's head still and Kakashi held her legs still. Sakura breathed in deeply before started the one handed procedure. As the eye filled itself into the sockets, the nerves connected and true to her word, Sakura began to twist and turn in every direction.

Naruto held her head in place as her left hand stayed steady and on target. After about a minute, the spasms lessened before stopping entirely. Sakura slowly leaned upward and for the first time, her eyes showed three colors; emerald, blood red, and midnight black.

As Sakura leaned deeply into Naruto breathing deeply, Kakashi leaned into Sakura's face to study it. Sakura truly knew this procedure. Her agony was nothing like his and her tears weren't appearing as if in irritation. Kakashi motioned for Sakura to listen to him.

"Sakura, I want you to try to turn the Sharingan off. Place chakra into your eyes and try it…"

Sakura did so and at once the red and black disappeared. Kakashi's eye widened as the emerald that he and Naruto thought they would never see again appeared in Sakura's eye socket.

"Well? How does it look?"

"You-"

"You look beautiful, Sakura-Chan…"

"Thank you, Naruto…you're next…"

Naruto nodded as he moved next to Sakura. This time Kakashi still held Naruto's legs, but he also created a clone to hold Naruto's head. Sakura herself widened her legs before sitting on Naruto's pelvis. Naruto, unconsciously became a little horny and Sakura for one reason or another felt that symptom as a mental link to Naruto.

Sakura placed Sasuke's right eye next to the socket and breathed deep before repeating the transplant. Red Chakra appeared around Sakura's hand, but this time instead of attacking her, it seeped into Naruto's new eye and within two seconds had the procedure finished for her.

Sakura starred at Naruto's new eye in wonder. Naruto's eye was the opposite of Sasuke's. The background was that of the midnight black and the tomoe's were the ones to be blood red. Kakashi asked Naruto to do the same thing as Sakura, but unlike Sakura, his eyes couldn't change back or turn off. Sakura reached down to her skirt before ripping it in half and wrapped it around Naruto's eye to cover it and save his chakra.

Naruto started to blush before his love before he realized that she still had her boy's boxers on. Why she'd worn them on a mission was beyond him. She usually wore the tight black biker shorts but oh well. Sakura and Naruto smiled at one another and leaned towards the other.

Kakashi thought they were going to kiss when they simply hugged each other before passing out. Kakashi chuckled. It appeared that his team would be a completely red eyed team now. He created two more clones and picked up his living and dead members before walking back to Konoha.

Up above the clouds, Sasuke looked down upon his brother and sister as he saw that they were safe and sound.

"Don't let my sacrifice be in vain."

Sasuke smirked as he remembered his last will and testimony_. Oh boy would they be surprised when they found out._

* * *

__**Yes, I killed Sasuke, but he died as a hero! that better than what most people do, ne?**


	2. Of History and Screw Up

**Welcome Back to the next chapter of The Rebirth of A Sharingan Love! To clarify my story a bit, thanks to a generous reviewer; this story is set when the team is seventeen. that means that it is set after the war with the Akatsukski, and the Sound-Sand Invasion. In this version, however, Sasuke does NOT join Orochimaru! Instead they destroy their enemies together and form one cohensive team and friends. the rookie twelve! Before we start, here are answers to those brave enough to review;**

**First off, to Lawrenceakapaco, I do not deny that the Sharingan transfer is unique, I believe that my story is more set on other events and on a romance delimma, the end will justify everything. Believe me! Please!**

**To Kidloco, thanks for the comment, people always see him as a villain, and while I mostly agree with them, he gets to die in this story as a Hero. Simple as that.**

**To DemonFox2140, I have clarified that in the author's note above and in the story below.**

**SortofBored, I'm glad that you like the eye; took a whole night of dreaming to figure out what it looked like.**

**Finally, to dbzgtfan2004, YES! NaruSaku FOREVER!**

**Now, ONWARD TO VICTORY!**

**REBIRTH OF A SHARINGAN LOVE**

**Chap. 2 OF HISTORY AND SCREW UPS**

Squad seven stood before the Hokage in her office. The Hokage looked at her favorite squad and sighed depressed at the sight she had wished to never see. Their report was one that she had wished had never happened to their team for they would experience a deep pain. For one teammate to be injured and unable to continue on as a shinobi was one thing, but for all three to suffer that and a death as well?! That was a fate no one should have to face.

"Well, it seems that Sasuke Uchiha had a parting gift for you two, didn't he?"

Sakura and Naruto broke their straight faces before looking at each other, one Sharingan into the other. They chuckled lightly and halfheartedly for their longtime friend had to die for them to get these eyes of theirs.

Sasuke had been with them from the beginning, from the academy, to the sand sound invasion. Sasuke had denied the Sound four's request and had been brought back safely to the village. He was a shinobi worthy of defending the village of Konoha. At the Hokage's cough, they turned back to the Hokage.

"Well, Sakura…I don't see anything wrong with you obtaining Sasuke's left Sharingan eye…but Naruto, you **Must** hide it from the public."

At this statement, Sakura for the lack of a better word…flipped out.

"What do you mean, Tsunade-Sama?! Why can't Naruto be proud that his basically a brother gave him his right eye?!"

At that moment, Naruto fled the office by jumping through the window. Sakura moved to follow him when she remembered that she needed to hear this. There was no reason for Naruto needing to hide it. She'd have to talk to Naruto later.

"Because…Sakura, you know that the villagers praised the Uchiha name. They praised Sasuke like he was a king. The villagers saw you in the picture as mainly a part of Sasuke's life and therefore will be proud that you were able to obtain this gift. Naruto on the other hand sadly has their hatred and sadness all rolled into a stretched ball of fury. They will not cease to blame him for Sasuke's death. The council as it is will be angry over the loss of the last Sharingan."

"I-I still don't get it, Tsunade-Sama…"

"You won't, my dear Sakura. You know Naruto as he truly is. As it happens, the Sharingan lives through your team alone. Kakashi, Naruto and yourself are the only ones. But you are better off than Naruto. I mean, you, Sakura have a backup plan when you finish you shinobi career. You are to be a doctor."

"I know that, _So that was why Naruto wanted me to go first_…but what about Naruto?"

Tsunade looked at Sakura and Kakashi and watched as Kakashi slowly nodded his head with a masked smile on his face.

"Sakura…what I am about to tell you may never leave this room…"

"H-Hai…Tsunade-Sama…"

"Naruto is not just an Uzumaki…His clan is no more, wiped out from the wars and internal strives."

"You mean…Naruto is one of the lost clans?"

"Yes, Sakura…Naruto is a Namikaze…"

"A-A Namikaze? You mean like the Fourth Hokage?"

"Exactly like him…Have you never noticed the distinct similarities they share?"

"Well…yeah, they look like they could be father and son…but that's just silly, right?" Sakura giggled nervously.

Silence filled the room, and Sakura's eyes widened as her words came back to her.

"Naruto's father is the Fourth, isn't he?"

"Yes, Sakura…Naruto has a backup plan as well…He knows of this…but he is insistent to become the Hokage…something that he could obtain in a few years if he's able to make a name for himself…"

"Why does he need to do that at all?! He has proven himself lots of Times! He killed most of the Akatsuki by himself…He saved the village from Pain…and…God…He saved the village when he was born!"

"These are things that he has done…but the villagers would disagree…at least the majority. Sakura, the village IS starting to welcome Naruto's name, but it will take time… and for now, I don't think Naruto wants the added fear and bitterness…"

"H…Hai, Tsunade-Sama."

"Good girl."

"May I be excused?"

"You may."

At the approval, Sakura sped off to Naruto, knowing where he'd be and hoping against hope that he was not doing what she thought he might do if he were in her shoes.

* * *

Naruto stood at the end of the cliff that overlooked Konoha. He was in fact on top of the Hokage monument at his secret spot, that he had told only one other person about. Naruto felt tears coming into his eyes and they poured out freely without a sound.

Naruto was used to crying when he was little. When the villagers had pounded him into mincemeat, he cried. When they stabbed him with kunai, he cried. When they couldn't find him, they listened for his sobbing sounds and began the torture anew.

So Naruto had learned to cry in silence. It wasn't a good skill to be proud of, but it was at least essential when you were a shinobi. But right now, being a shinobi was far away in his thoughts. What was in Naruto's thoughts was the villager's anger and spite.

How they could hate him so was not beyond him. He knew that they didn't see him but the fox inside him. But he hated the villagers for being angry at the Kyuubii. After all, the Kyuubii had admitted that he'd been used by one of the enemy villages of Konoha.

Naruto wondered what he could do to make the villagers see him in a good light. Well…there was no way, simple as that. He might as well just throw himself off this cliff right now and end his pathetic life.

Naruto took that last thought into a serious inner discussion. What were the pros and cons to this? He'd miss all his friends, that's for sure. Maybe they'd be sad for him. No more Ramen…that was worse than living…and then…there was Sakura-Chan.

Naruto knew that right now, she'd need him to get over Sasuke, but Naruto didn't want to be the rebound guy under any circumstances, even if they could get extremely far in the romance department.

He remembered a year ago when Sakura had knocked on his door in the middle of the night and he had held her on his bed for two days straight as she cried her eyes out. When she had been leaving, she had promised that she would be there for him from then on. So far, she had been there for him.

If only Sakura was here right now…Then maybe he'd care for this world of darkness where doing something nice and sweet were worth nothing. Naruto shook his head and began to walk to the edge of the cliff. As Naruto's right foot stepped off into the sky above Konoha, a voice stopped him from going further.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned his head to see a confused and flustered Sakura-Chan. She was breathing heavily as she must have rushed here knowing that he'd be here. Yes, Sakura was the only one in all of Konoha who knew of this place, but that was out of the suggestion for a date from Naruto and to the best of Naruto's knowledge, Sakura had never been here before. It was time to get back to the subject at hand.

"Sa-Sakura…-Chan?"

"N…Naruto, what-what do you think you're doing?"

"W…Well…I…I-I ah…"

"You were going to jump weren't you?"

Sakura watched with her puffing eyes as Naruto's fake happy face disappeared to show one of guilt and regret. Sakura had known that this might happen and had planned accordingly in her thought process on her way here. Slowly, Sakura moved closer to Naruto.

Naruto watched as Sakura came up next to him and wondered what she would do to him. He watched further and became confused when Sakura simply draped her feet over the edge and sat down before looking off into the setting sun.

Sakura looked at Naruto through her peripherals as she watched him gawk at her position. Sakura smiled as her plan came into fruition.

On her way over, Sakura had taken a kunai and cut a vertical line down her sides to her blouse, before retying them together with some wire. As she'd approached Naruto, she'd allowed the wire to loosen and so did the clothing, making Sakura seem to have a lot of cleavage. It was a cheap stunt and she knew it, but it would convince Naruto to pay her his undivided attention.

"Naruto…won't you come and sit next to me?"

Naruto dumbly followed Sakura's command and sat next to her, literally. Sakura blushed as Naruto wrapped a hand around her waist before pulling her into him. Sakura whimpered and stifled a tear as the realization came hit her full force… that Naruto had been about to kill himself.

Naruto heard Sakura's resounding whimpers and slowly pushed her into his chest. Sakura quickly let her tears out as she covered her face in Naruto's clothing. The scene was that of romantic to outsiders but totally relief to Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto remembered his last thought…if Sakura was here…and she was. Naruto felt like hitting himself for his momentary lack of will power, but instantly looked down as Sakura moved to push Naruto onto his back as she straddled him before pushing herself on him and wrapping her slender arms in a fierce hug around his waist. Naruto quickly reciprocated the action and they stayed like that for a while.

As the sunset passed and the stars came out, Sakura started to think back to what Sasuke had asked of her. He had said to give Naruto a chance at her heart, but did she want to do that?

Sakura looked at Naruto and started to think about all that he'd done for her. The trials they had faced as gennin against the Akatsuki and Zabuza and just everything in between. He'd saved her so many times that she had lost count. She'd thought that she was just meant to die young, but she guessed that Naruto's love was always there to prevent it.

Naruto's love had never been hidden to Sakura. It was out there for the world to see and the world probably saw Sakura as being an idiot for rejecting such a pretty face and offer again and again. That's it…it was time to ask Naruto out on a date.

"H-Hey Nar-Naruto? _Damn why am I stuttering?_

Naruto turned his head to face her, "Yeah?"

"D-Do y-you…sheesh…do you I don't know want to go out sometime…with me?"

To say that Naruto was surprised would be an understatement. Here was the girl of his dreams Asking Him on a date?

"Y-Yeah, sure!"

Sakura watched as Naruto smiled a different smile from the others at her, and sighed in blissful happiness. There was just something about that particular smile that made Sakura weak in the knees. As the two hugged some more, Naruto asked a question.

"What brought this up anyways?"

"Well…Sasuke asked me to give you a chance and so I took it…"

**"So**…" Sakura heard the lack of happiness in Naruto's voice all of a sudden. Sakura felt the heat from Naruto's body leave her and immediately wanted it back. She stared at Naruto as he faced her. She shivered at Naruto angry looking eyes.

"So…you're only willing to date me if SASUKE ASKS YOU ON HIS DEATHBED?!"

Sakura started to panic. Naruto was never like this to her…Never. Why was he so mad? It didn't make sense.

"Naruto…we're going on a date together…I though you would be happy…"

"Please Sakura," Naruto sneered, "Don't take me for a fool…I'm going home…"

As Naruto left Sakura on that cliff edge, Sakura was in bewilderment and confusion. But through it all, her mind raced through the next to impossible question, why didn't he say Sakura-CHAN?

* * *

Sakura walked down the mountain feeling terrible. What had she said to make Naruto suddenly angry at her? Sakura felt tears starting to form in her eyes and knew that something was wrong with her thinking process. She had always sucked when it came to romance. I mean come on, she had chased Sasuke for way too long and she barely ever changed her approach. Talk about stupid.

As Sakura reached the bottom of the mountain she turned right and headed over to the one person that could solve any romantic situations. She walked straight up to the girl's door and knock lightly. After a few seconds, the door opened.

"Sakura?"

"Hey Ino, I need to talk with you."

"O-Okay, come on in."

Ino sat back in horror at what Sakura told her.

"Y-You told him that?"

To Sakura's nod, Ino continued, "SAKURA, YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"What did I do?"

"Sakura…place yourself in Naruto's shoes for a second. Got it? Okay, imagine that the girl of your dreams that has Rejected every day finally asks you out."

"I'd be soooo happy"

"Now imagine that she did it only because her last love told her to."

"But Ino, I agreed with Sasuke, I didn't do it just because he asked."

"Does Naruto know that?"

Tears started to fall down Sakura's face as she realized her mistake. "No…he thinks that I'm just keeping a promise"

"Exactly."

"Oh Ino, what do I do?"

"I would apologize to Naruto and make it up to him."

"How do I do that?"

"Beats me. You're the one who knows him best."

"Right…Thanks Ino…"

"No problem…"

"It's getting late…I'd better get home…"

"Okay…But Sakura apologize tomorrow morning…Guys can't stay mad in the morning…they're too tired"

"Right…See ya Ino."

* * *

As Sakura walked through her door, she was greeted by her mother.

"Sakura! Sweetie! How was your…mission?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"I heard about Sasuke…"

"I-I'm not sad about Sasuke right now Mom…"

"Oh…Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really…"

"Is this about a boy?"

"…maybe…" Sakura said as she rubbed her nose with the back of her hand

"Come on Sweetheart, sit down."

Sakura's mother led her daughter over to the living room and placed the both of them on the couch. Sakura laid down into her mother as she stroked her daughter's hair. After a few minutes in silence, Sakura started to speak.

"I tried to ask…a boy on a date?"

"Someone I know?"

"Kind of…He said yes…"

"That's great sweetheart…why are you sad then…"

"I screwed up mom…I talked with Ino and she agrees with N…the boy that I said it wrong…"

"Sakura…I don't understand?"

"This boy has been…asking Me out for practically forever…and well Sasuke before he died…asked me to give him a chance…andIdecidedthatIwould but…"

"Sakura, stop mumbling…speak slowly"

"Right…and I decided to give him a chance but when I told him he flipped out. He yelled at me Mom! Naruto never yells at me!"

"Naruto? That…Boy?"

Sakura looked at her mother with dread. Her mother was never one to curse about the Demon but she never liked mentioning Naruto real name either.

"Y-Yes…"

"The other teammate…"

"Hai…"

"Well, Sakura, you have a problem…"

"I know I do…"

"Do you, in fact like Naruto?"

"…I don't know…I mean…really, he's stupid at times….. and annoying…but he's kind and chivalrous and sweet and good with words at the best point, oh and his smile, god how I love it when he smiles and…"

"Sakura?" The elder Haruno questioned as she looked as Sakura's dreamed off state.

"Huh?" Sakura quickly looked to her mother

"I…think you like the boy…" The elder Haruno chuckled.

"I…might…I don't know…you remember when Sasuke admitted his sister instead of lover to me?"

"Yes, about a year ago…"

"Yeah…Well…Naruto never heard that, but he still comforted me about it"

"Oh…so Sakura…He probably thinks that you are only doing this because of what Sasuke asked you to do this…"

Sakura widened her eyes. _Surely he couldn't think that…No. He could and had_.

"What do I do?"

"You need to get that date going…"

"But mom, he probably doesn't want to see me…"

"Sweetheart…this is the boy that left the flowers on your windowsill…he'll get over his anger…and at the very least…he'll give you another chance…"

"Right…thanks mom"

"Anytime, sweetheart, now you'd better get some sleep…you've got a date to plan tomorrow…"

"Hai…"

* * *

As Sakura laid down in her bed, she thought about what her mom and best friend had said to her…she just hoped that Naruto would give her one last chance. _Please Naruto, don't be mad at me, please forgive me; I just need one more day…_

* * *

**Please Review! That way, I won't want to drop the story or post at later dates!**_  
_


	3. Of Make ups and Sights

**Hello readers, I am so sorry that I have failed to post. The flu has been going around and well...you guessed right...I caught it! Therefore, my parents don't let me on the computer or my laptop!**

**OH well! I decided to add on the second half for this chapter to make it up to you guys! I have already answered the reviews earlier so I'll just move on with the Story for Once!**

**Rebirth Of A Sharingan Love**

**Chap. 3: Of Make-ups and Sights**

Naruto awoke form his sleepless slumber as the sun shined in through the cracks that was his window. He yawned before slowly stretching and finally sliding out of bed. He picked out a set of clothes for today and headed towards the bathroom for a long awaited shower.

As Naruto stepped into the onslaught of waves, his mind drifted to Sakura. He hadn't meant to accuse her of doing it simply because of Sasuke. It was just how it had always been since he had first come to be a part of team seven.

That was the case until maybe about a year ago. Sakura had become a gigantic mess and had locked herself in her room for three days straight. Naruto had finally had enough and had slipped in through her door and literally dragged her screaming out into the day.

That was the day that he had led her to his special place on the Hokage's mountain. He had sat down and forced Sakura to join him. Sakura had started to tear up and before Naruto had known what was happening, Sakura was spilling her guts out to him in giant waves of water.

Naruto became her confidant after that. They started sharing things they had never shared with anyone before. Naruto had even told Sakura about the Kyuubii and Sakura hadn't changed one bit in a negative way. Although, Naruto could swear that he saw concern and a newfound worry in Sakura's eyes.

As Naruto stepped out of the shower, he knew that he had to apologize to Sakura right away. He had been in the wrong and he knew it. If he was lucky, then Sakura would still go on that date with him. Great, first potential date with the girl of his dreams and he might have ruined the chance before the date had even begun.

As Naruto wrapped a towel around his waist and tucked it in, he heard a knock on the door. _I wonder who that could be at this hour?_ Naruto walked out of the bathroom and through his living room to the door where he heard another knock before opening it. He couldn't believe his eyes .

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as he took in Sakura's flustered state. It seemed as if she had run over first thing this morning

"H-Hey Naruto…could we…can we talk?"

"Y-Yeah, come on in."

Naruto squeezed back into the wall to let Sakura pass. As Sakura did so, her pelvis touched Naruto's manhood from behind his towel and blushed before immediately fast pacing herself over to his couch and sitting down, her eyes in a downward gaze.

Naruto slowly walked over to the other side of the couch before turning sideways and gently tugging Sakura's shoulder. Sakura turned to face Naruto and they both looked each other in the eyes before they both said the same thing.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan/Naruto!"

"…I'm sorry Sakura-Chan, it's all my fault. I overreacted and thought so badly of your intentions. I thought that you were only doing it out of a promise…"

"…Naruto…you make promises all the time, and you keep your word…Sasuke made me promise…yes, but I agreed because I feel like I should give you a chance…"

"Saku…?"

"Please…Naruto, will you give me one last chance to accept you?"

"…Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way…I'd give you one thousand more…"

"(Giggle)…I know you would, but Naruto, do you maybe…still want to go on that date…with me tonight?"

"…Sakura…I'd love to…"

"…Good…you can probably count it as two really…I want it to be a make up for how I treated you earlier…I am sorry Naruto…"

"I forgive you…and sure we can always just spend it as if it was two dates…"

"…Hmmph…well if you're really good…maybe we'll get to have some fun on our third date. " Sakura said playfully.

"What happens on a third date?" Naruto questioned innocently.

"N-Naruto? You…don't know?" Sakura asked unbelieving tha Naruto of all the boys she knew wouldn't know something like this.

"Sakura-Chan…I've been trying all these years to get a single one date with you…"

"Well…it's…"

"Yeah?"

"It's…well, when two…um…people…"

"Sakura-Chan…your face is all red…"

"Yeah…it probably is…(Sigh)…look Naruto, put these clues together…come on it's not that hard…"

"I just don't get it Sakura-Chan…"

"Look Naruto…you…me…after a romantic date…one of our rooms…"

"You…and Me…in your room…heated with passion…Oh! I got it!"

"(Sigh) Good""

"We make out!"

Sakura's face turned into one of irritation "… Naruto you Baka! We have Sex!"

"W-What?!"

Sakura realized what she'd just said and blushed crimson "…I-I mean…um well…yeah…"

"Sakura…" Naruto started

"Yeah?" Sakura asked

"You're not ready for that..." Naruto said plainly

"I am so!" Sakura argued

"With me?"

"…Well…"

"Sakura…after three dates…I would only want what you're okay with…"

"Well…if you think I can only make out…then I guess I can at least do this…"

Naruto was about to question her when suddenly her lips were upon his in a comforting gentle kiss. Naruto, after a few seconds reciprocated and the two backed off after a minute to look each other in the eyes. Immediately, Sakura pounced on top of Naruto and pushed him down on his couch to firmly press her soft lips upon his rather fiercely.

Naruto, not one to be out done, pressed on and licked Sakura's lips sensually. Sakura moaned sensually into the kiss and Naruto's tongue took its chance and delved straight into the dark abyss, eliciting another moan from Sakura.

When the two separated, Sakura leaned back up to grab some air. Naruto looked at his 'girlfriend' was it? She looked simply amazing sitting there with her legs across his pelvis as his manhood stood rubbing against her?...What?!

Naruto looked to his side to see that the towel that he had placed on after his shower had slipped off during their struggle and now his body was on full display for Sakura to view. Naruto quickly looked up to see Sakura's stunned look…was she terrified? Amazed?

Naruto watched as Sakura showed a side that he swore was an inner perverted side. Sakura smiled a lecherous smile as her hand moved down and flicked his manhood. Naruto held back a moan of his own as Sakura quickly got up and placed his towel across his lower body.

"Well…Naruto…Pick me up at my house at seven okay?"

"S-Seven…your house…got it…" Naruto mumbled out

"See you then…" Sakura whispered seductively into Naruto ear, before exiting out his door. Naruto shivered as he inadvertently imagined this side of Sakura in bed with him. Yeah, Haruno Sakura was definitely the girl of his dreams.

* * *

(Hours Later)

Sakura stepped through the door to her house after having spent four freaking hours getting the reservation at the best restaurant in Konoha for her and Naruto's date. Her mother was in the kitchen and acknowledged her daughter as she passed.

"Hey sweetheart, how'd it go?"

"Good…I have a date tonight…"

"Well, are you going to start getting ready?"

"Mom! It's eleven A. M. I have until seven…no I'm going to take a short nap before I start to get ready…"

As Sakura went upstairs, he mother sighed deeply, "…my daughter…She never remembers that a short nap for her is four or five hours long…oh well…it will be fun to watch my daughter run about the house on her first date…"

* * *

(Upstairs) (Sakura's Bedroom)(Hours Later)

Sakura laid down upon her bed, sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. Her eyes were closed and her breath was shallow. Slowly, her body started to move around, trying to stretch itself out while slowly rebooting the girl's systems.

Slowly, emerald eyes appeared from behind the curtains and a small graceful and pleased smile appeared on Sakura's face. As Sakura tiredly stretched out, her hormones were remembering her enticing dream.

'_Naruto was such a good kisser…No wonder he was amazing when he mounted me and…'_

Sakura cut off her inner persona before she could take any more. She had done something before she'd fallen asleep and she didn't need the distraction when she wanted to get all dolled up for her 'Naruto-Kun'.

Sakura was having a debate at the moment on whether she should start calling him that. It seemed obvious since he was always there for her and she knew that even though she was only starting to actually look at Naruto, she was definitely become heavily attracted to the boy, wait no man.

Sakura felt a feeling rushed in between her legs and quickly blushed as she shook her head to get it out of the clouds. Sakura looked over at the clock to see how much time she had. She should have plenty.

_'6:36…yep, plenty of time…..wait…WHAT?!'_

Sakura sprinted out her door and straight into the shower.

A soft, rushed pair of footfalls were heard above Haruno-San's head before she heard the shower turn on.

'_Yep just like I thought…She loves her beauty sleep'_

* * *

(Twenty minutes later)

'6:56'

Sakura stepped out of the shower, now covered in small scratches but extremely smooth skin and shining and silky pink locks. Sakura winced as she crossed her legs. She hated shaving down there, but it was simply too much of a hassle to keep the hair down there.

Ino had taught her a jutsu that kept it from growing, but that it irritated the girl who had performed it for the next two days like crazy. Sakura had laughed as she watched Ino during those two days, but now that she thought about it, maybe she should. Maybe Naruto would like watching her do that? …

_'There I go again… I'm always putting Naruto-Kun in my thoughts and they're perverted…jeez…I was never like this with Sasuke…guess that really was only a bad crush…Naruto, what have I been missing without you?'_

Sakura slowly braided her shoulder length hair into a single three staged braid. A few strands got away from her and somewhat covered her right eye, but that was what Sakura had been going for, so she felt proud of herself. Sakura quickly applied her eyeliner and blush upon her cheeks.

Sakura looked at her different colors of lip gloss when she remembered that her Mom had gotten her lip gloss that was strawberry pink and tasted great. Sakura couldn't help but want to kiss Naruto again. If they started dating after tonight; which they probably would if he still liked her and she could control herself, then Naruto would know what she tasted like so much of the time when she was younger.

Sakura wrapped a towel around her slender frame and walked across the hall to her room. As she walked in, she closed the door before she walked over to her closet and looked for the perfect outfit to wear for tonight.

Sakura sighed as she found that she couldn't even decide on the right set of underwear, and they weren't even going that far tonight!

Sakura took off her pink towel from around her before she took out her iPod. It was a brand new technology from the land of lightning that ninjas used their chakra to make their music on the iPod play.

As the music started to play, Sakura bobbed her head as she looked once more at her wardrobe.

* * *

'7:00'

Knock Knock

_'Well, at least someone knows when to be on time…oh well…girls will be girls'_ Haruno-San thought before going to open the door. Haruno-San smiled as a young man stood in a red dress shirt and black slacks with shiny black shoes. In front of him with a bouquet of sakura petals, and as the young man saw who it was, Haruno-San's eyes sadden as she watched the poor boy's eyes grew terrified.

"Don't worry Naruto, I am Sakura's mother Yuki. I have no quarrel with you or the thing you hold. Come on in."

"Thank you, Haruno-San."

"Ever the gentleman, please call me Yuki."

"Uh…thank you…Yuki-San…"

"I am thankful to have you Naruto, you've placed a huge smile on my daughter's face today…"

"I'm glad that she had a smile…speaking of which, where is Sakura-Chan? She always yells at me when I'm late for anything."

_'So that's how he showed up at the exact time…_'Sakura's mother suddenly smirked at her new idea…"She's waiting for you in her room, why don't you hurry before she hits you"

"Good idea" Naruto stated before quickly moving up the stairs.

"Her room is the last one on the right." Yuki smiled at what she was sure that Sakura was wearing at the moment.

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

Naruto reached the top of the stairs and looked around. There were four or five doors on the second floor and at least two of them were bedrooms for Sakura and her parents as well. Naruto walked along past the first three doors and stopped at the end of the hall.

To his left was a bathroom and he watched as steam floated past the doorframe and into the hallway. Naruto guessed that someone must have just got out_. 'Hope they're clothed, I'd hate to meet Sakura's father that way'_. With a shiver, Naruto turned to the door on the right and opened the door.

It took a few seconds for Naruto's eyes to adjust to the heaven that he had entered. Before him was Sakura…in all her back sided glory. Naruto looked intently at Sakura's firm and muscular legs that held so much dedication on her part from training so hard. Naruto's eyes wandered over her thighs that were skinny but not sticklike; more like perfect in his eyes. Then Naruto watched Sakura's ass move from side to side, firm and yet curved in such a way to tantalize him to touch it.

Naruto quickly looked up to Sakura's face, fearing that she had seen him when he noticed headphones in Sakura's ears and her head was bobbing up and down. Now that Naruto watched more intently, Sakura's whole body was moving with a slow but sensual beat.

Just as it was getting good, though, Sakura turned around to face Naruto. Naruto moved to apologize when he looked at her face and widened his eyes as hers were completely closed.

Sakura's lips moved as she sang and danced and Naruto blushed as he read her lips and watched her sensual movements.

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

Sakura was in her own world when she listened to her music. It was just a part of her. She couldn't help it. As she moved through the potential dresses, her favorite song started to play. Sakura knew that her mother would die seeing her dance as she always did to this song, but she loved it.

As the drums started their beat, Sakura started bobbing her head and closed her eyes. Then the chorus started and Sakura started to lip-sync.

Just a small-town girl…

living in a lonely world… (Sakura rubbed her hands down her sides)

took the midnight train going AANNYYWWHHEERREE! (Sakura slides to the right, spinning around; her breasts bouncing up and down)

Just a city boy… (Sakura points right at Naruto)

Born and raised south Konoha

He took the midnight train going AANNYYWWHHEERREE

Don't Stop Believing (Sakura silent shouting)

And then you get that feeling (Sakura rubs her pelvic region)(Naruto blushes deeper)

Streetlight Sakura slowly gropes her breasts like headlights)

People! (Sakura hugs herself and spins onto her bed)

* * *

Sakura laughed as she opened her eyes before she freezes in place as she sees Naruto in her doorway. Now Sakura being in the mood she was in last night and just now had her imagining Naruto the entire time. So she did what she would do in any of her now daily fantasies with Naruto.

_Hellllloooo…..Hot Stuff…_

Naruto gasped as he heard a naked Sakura say that about him. Naruto tried to speak to stop her but he found his speech incompatible with his brain.

_Hello…Beautiful_

Sakura sighed as she leaned back into her bed.

_Are you just going to stand there or join me?_

Naruto read the situation and decided that Sakura was losing it. Naruto walked up and laid down next to Sakura. Sakura for her part giggled as she snuggled into her warm snuggling fox.

'This feels so good and…..right.' Naruto thought as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's stomach as Sakura snuggled further into his neck.

_Naruto-Kun?_ Naruto shivered as the added suffix to his name._ Why are you dressed up? I thought that you'd want to fuck my brains out by now._

Naruto knew what he had to do, but Sakura was so right…he did want to fuck her brains out, but not with her loopy like this…

"Sakura…you're not dreaming."

Sakura's body twitched as it started to realize that Sakura was indeed awake. Sakura felt her hands on Naruto's skin; one on his chest feeling his muscles as the other had passed his waistband to almost feel his member…again.

Naruto watched as Sakura started to shake and became worried. Naruto squeezed a little into Sakura's shoulders and she immediately relaxed as she sighed in a happy bliss.

"Sakura, sweetheart…if you don't go soon... then y…"

Sakura's eyes widened and moved to the doorway where her mother was standing with wide eyes as she looked towards her daughter and her boyfriend in the same bed with Sakura's hands inside Naruto's clothes and their lips almost touching.

"Sorry to interrupt…" Yuki Haruno closed the door.

"NO! MOM IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

At the silence, Sakura leaned back and brought her hands out of Naruto's clothes and in front of her face as her mind flashed with images of her and Naruto. Sakura brought her knees to her chest, effectively blocking all views. Naruto moved behind her and into his lap where he massaged her back.

Sakura moaned into the massage as Naruto spoke.

"Sakura-Chan…you're amazing, but remember what we said…no sex yet…so we have nothing to worry about with your mother…"

Sakura giggled and scoffed, "maybe you don't…but this is my mother…by the way…what time is it?"

"7:15"

"Why didn't you wait downstairs?"

"Your mother told me you were waiting here…"

"Oh….I'm so going to kill her…"

"Do you want to get changed?"

"Yeah…give me a minute…" Sakura got up off the bed and picked out a black dress with red lining on the trim. As she started to put it on, Sakura watched Naruto head to the door.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Giving you privacy, Sakura-Chan…"

"That's sweet, Naruto-Kun…" Sakura watched as Naruto shivered as a smile grace his lips "…like the suffix?"

"Uh-huh…but I should leave…"

"Why? We've seen each other naked now…I don't mind…I wouldn't mind you stripping down now…"

"Well…Sakura-Chan…you're not helping…" Naruto whined

"Sorry…it's how my inner self acts all the time…"

"Well… I can't stand watching your amazing body move around like that and not stay still again…"

"…Okayyyy….but you're missing out"

"I know…"

"I'll be down in a minute…"

* * *

**I decided to be nice and add the second part for you guys since I was sick, Hoped you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	4. the Date

**Hello to all that have continued to read my story! I am so excited to have the next chapter up for you right when the weekend begins! First off, to my reviewers,**

**To dbzgtfan2004, I'm glad that you liked that part. Most people think that moms are supposed to be beacons of motherly love. I just decided to add some evil glints and traits in to show how Sakura got some of her personalities in the process.**

**To Kidloco, you are an amazing reviewer, and I'm glad that you like the song and the for your concern on health.**

**To add in a sad note, even if he isn't reading this, I want to ask people like Fan Fan 9255, to stop adding derogatory reviews to people like me, Mr. Grimmjaw, 7th Demon, and anyone who writes a fanfic. To add even more salt on the wound, please to not review telling me about my 'poor' grammer and that I suck, when you yourself can't type it out. thank you!**

**Sorry for the speal, but the reviewer did not allow me to pm him with a name.**

**To make up for it, Please Enjoy the Story!**

**Rebirth of the Sharingan**

**Chap 4: The Date **

Naruto headed downstairs and as he reached the bottom, immediately walked past the kitchen where Sakura's mother was; making sure to keep his head down. He went and sat on the couch and after a few minutes looked around the room in wonder.

There were a lot of family portraits around the room, mostly of Sakura and her parents when she was seven or eight. After that, the pictures only showed Sakura and her mother. Naruto wondered about that and thought that he knew what it meant, but would bring it up later on.

"How do I look?"

Naruto turned around only to barely stop and keep his hands to himself as they just wanted to rip the flimsy dress off of his date. Sakura wore the dress with red trimmings on the edges of the dark black abyss that was her dress. The dress itself followed Sakura's curves to the letter, not leaving any place on her body to chance. Naruto had the feeling that Sakura wasn't wearing a bra because an outlines of her upper cleavage was clearly out and on display as if tantalizing him to keep his eyes where they were. A slit in the side kept Sakura from falling and showed off a very generous amount of leg for a 'simple' date. Naruto wondered about on what she was wearing down below before shaking his head in concentration.

"You're something to die for, Sakura-Chan."

Sakura smiled at the compliment before spinning and showing off the pattern to Naruto. Naruto watched as the red edges turned alive as to become flames amongst a solid night and smiled outwardly at the design.

"I made it myself. How'd I do?"

"Sakura-Chan…you're amazing." Naruto stated chuckling in awe at how much Sakura was able to do in her free time. Then again, she didn't train every chance she got like Naruto did.

"Well…shall we be off?" Naruto asked as he held his hand to Sakura.

Sakura smiled brighter as she nodded her head and accepted Naruto's hand. As they exited, Sakura shouted back into the house.

I'll be back later, mom!

Be back by eleven…A.M.!

MOM!

Laughter could be heard by and very close to Sakura, but this laughter was coming from none other than her potential boyfriend next to her. She had to rectify the situation, and she let her inner persona help her in a plan for Naruto.

"You know, Na-Ru-To-Kun, you don't NEED to be my boyfriend." Sakura said with innocence. Naruto immediately shut up and Sakura smiled one last time as they set off for the restaurant that Sakura had spent all morning at.

* * *

After twenty minutes or so of walking, Sakura spotted the restaurant up ahead and sped up to a faster pace, pulling Naruto along for the ride. Naruto gulped as he noticed that they were heading to an expensive looking restaurant. He had the money for it, sure, but the people who lived in these place…they were usually the ones who hated them the most. Naruto felt a squeeze coming from Sakura's hand and looked towards her with a questioning glance.

"Don't worry Naruto, I checked the place out. They'll let you in…" Sakura assured Naruto with another squeeze to his hand.

"T-Thanks, Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said. He never knew that Sakura would care enough to do something like that for the likes of him. This was just supposed to be a simple date, but already Sakura had made it memorable indeed.

Naruto and Sakura walked hand and hand into the restaurant. Naruto whispered something about the way the restaurant was set up like to Sakura and suddenly, she started giggling madly at the absurdity of the pun. They arrived in front of the worried looking waiter and Sakura started to calm down.

"Two for seven forty-five under Sakura Haruno…" She began

"I'm sorry miss…we're not open tonight…" The waitress before them interrupted.

Sakura's eyes widened "…WH…what do you mean? This place was packed this morning… are you trying to get rid of us?!"

"N-No ma'am," the waitress stuttered as she explained the situation to them, "We at the Fluere respect Naruto-Dono with the utmost care. Our head chef got sick a couple days ago you see and apparently so did the entire kitchen staff this afternoon. We simply have no staff to serve you. I'm only here for the reservations. We can always schedule you in for any time you want…"

"Any?" Naruto questioned.

"Of course…"

"T-Thanks,…" Sakura thanked the waiter and walked off with a sad expression adorned on her face as tears threatened to fall down her face. Naruto followed her to an outside bench before sitting down and started stroking her back as the tears slowly fell out of her eyes without a sound. After a couple minutes, Sakura turned to Naruto sadly.

"Naruto…I'm sorry about tonight…I planned everything…and you brought me my namesake flowers…I'm terrible…"

"Sakura-Chan…it was only dinner…we can go anywhere…"

"Naruto-Kun…you don't understand…I reserved the booth next to the window…it was secluded to give us privacy and showed the river of Konoha by a waterfall and a great look at the night sky…at the stars…they're so pretty…" Sakura blubbered on.

"But you're more than that…" Naruto stated as he brought Sakura's face to look at her and looked deep into Sakura's eyes. Sakura blushed, and bit her bottom lip before rushing forward to catch Naruto in a passionate lip lock. As they parted, Naruto ran his hands through Sakura's silky hair.

"Your time is precious to me Sakura…but at the same time, I'm fine with us as this…just having a night out…"

"Oh…Naruto-Kun…you're so sweet sometimes…you know that?"

"…No…"

Sakura burst out in giggles at how truthful her Naruto was. _Her?_ Wow, Sakura was getting possessive.

"Sakura-Chan, I think I have a place in mind…"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I was training with Yamato on my Rasenshuriken?"

"Yeah? _Where was Naruto going with this?_

"Well…I had him help out with a place for a…well…a future date….with you…"

"Y…You did?"

"Yeah…"

"…then what we waiting for?" Sakura finally asked

"Nothing I guess." Naruto admitted

"Then let's go…" Sakura quickly pulled Naruto up and he led her away.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto walked to Naruto secret date spot. Sakura had her hands latched onto Naruto's left arm. In Naruto's right was a picnic basket with their fast take out dinner that they'd bought beforehand. _'More like Naruto beat me to paying for it'_ Sakura grumbled as he was making her date into his date. Although, she was really admiring this take charge persona he was showing, and found it to be really…turning her on for one reason or another.

" Naruto-Kun, I can't believe that you would do this all for me? "

"There's a lot that you don't know about me…"

"I know…after we get settled…that's what we'll do"

"Talk about what?"

"Talk about what we've done for each other and just about ourselves in general…"

"I think I just want to stare into your amazingly beautiful eyes…"

Sakura blushed deeply, "Naruto! Stop that, or I'll….."

Sakura never got the chance to finish the threat as she looked forward and saw that they had arrived at their destination. The place was covered in a small pond about forty feet in diameter and in the center was a small ten foot land mass sticking out of the water with a single sakura tree in bloom. A small grassy pathway led to the almost isolated island.

Naruto led her over to the island before placing the picnic blanket and basket on the ground before picking Sakura up bridal fashion and laid her down on top of him as he laid down with his head on the tree. Sakura giggled at his actions before sliding off to the side of him and dragging his arm around her so that he encompassed her.

Sakura looked at the surroundings around the pond. The trees seemed to keep all others from seeing the beauty that was this place. Only someone who knew where to enter from, or by some complete accident could they find this place.

A mist gently cascaded around them and Sakura gasped in awe as a waterfall slowly fell into the pond. The air around the waterfall shimmered as a rainbow appeared in the fading light. Sakura guessed that it must be around nine. Luckily for them, it was summer and that meant that the sun had just fallen, so they had all the time in the world.

* * *

"Okay Naruto-Kun, you so did not do that…"

"I did though…"

"But then, how did you paint the hokage's mountain without anyone noticing then?"

"It was simple Sakura-Chan, I simply created my shadow clones and they transformed into a layer of the mountain and then I painted on the other side…"

"…"

"Sakura?

"…."

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked nervously.

"H….hahahhahahhahahahahahhahah!"

Naruto watched as Sakura giggled uncontrollably as her head bobbed up and down on his stomach. Sakura started wheezing as she tried to stop herself. After a few minutes however, she finally had her laughter under control

"Naruto-Kun…I really have to admit that I always found your pranks amusing…"

"Really?"

"MnHmm!"

"Wow! You know, you're the first one to tell me that…"

"Maybe I could join you next time?" Sakura asked playfully

"Of course!"

Sakura smiled as she now understood a little more about her boyfriend. Yeah, it just sounded so perfect.

(Hiccupp!)

_"HAAhahahhahahha!"_

"Oh No!" Sakura groaned as she started a giant fit of hiccups one after another.

* * *

Sakura leaned back into Naruto, satisfied with the dinner and the night. Sakura started to feel drowsy and knew that she would fall asleep at any moment. Sakura felt Naruto's body moved slightly before she felt a kiss on her lips.

Sakura immediately reciprocated and after a couple minutes trailed her kisses down Naruto face to the crook of his neck and back. Naruto repeated the action and with one last passionate kiss, they sighed staring into each other's eyes.

"You're tired, Sakura-Chan…I should get you back home…"

"Five more minutes? Please?"

Naruto sighed at her pleasant face and position next to him

"Okay…five minutes."

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you like it. Please review as I do like to see what worked and what didn't for my stories.**


	5. Waiting and A New Threat

**Sorry that its a little Late but I found a section of the story that I forgot to fill in and am still working on it at this time. i'll be adding it into this chapter later on, but until then, I have decided to continue on for the moment. Here is the Next Installment. A little mature but not at all too bad.**

**Rebirth of the Sharingan Eye**

**Chapter Five: Waiting and a New Threat**

The sun shone brightly in Sakura's bleary eyes. Sakura groaned before she sat up stretching and yawning cutely. Sakura moved to get up when she found a hand holding her from behind and wrapped tightly around her waist. Sakura looked over to see her beloved Naruto sleeping peacefully on the root of their tree.

Tree? Sakura looked around in wonder as they were still in their position from last night in their secret place meant for only them. Sakura started to panic until she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked back at Naruto to see his tired eyes.

"Morning, beautiful."

"M-Morning, Naruto-Kun."

"Is it time to go?" Naruto asked with a slight yawn. Sakura smiled happily at the sight as she shook her head.

"Mmmmm…five more minutes."

Sakura said before she snuggled deep into Naruto's chest. Just being around this man made her feel so safe and sound. She never felt so refreshed before, and she didn't want this to end. To hell with what her mother punished her with. As long as she had her Fox, nothing would ever leave her.

* * *

(Seven Weeks Later)

Sakura walked through town with an obvious and apparent glow about her. Villagers looked to her and thought that perhaps their pink haired kunoichi had gotten the ever exclusive Uchiha Sasuke to be her boyfriend. Out of all the girls his age, they cheered Sakura on passed the point of too much.

The villagers had yet to have been told of Sasuke's death and his gifts he had bestowed upon his two surviving teammates. Throughout the last two months, the two had been training their new eyes and going through rigorous training thanks to Kakashi and his experience with his own eye.

Naruto had taken on Kakashi's trait of hiding his eye underneath his hitai-ate in a curved fashion. He, like Kakashi couldn't turn his Sharingan off and so couldn't hide the fact that he had a Sharingan, and with Sasuke being the only one left, it wouldn't be hard for the villagers to understand how he got one of them.

* * *

(Flashback)(Third Date);)

Sakura on the other hand, with her time allotted and her excellent chakra control was able to keep her original eye color. A surprising thing happened to her eye however. It happened a couple days after Sakura and Naruto's first date.

Sakura leaned into Naruto's shoulder as the movie continued to play in front of them. To be honest, the movie was boring to her at the moment. All her mind was on was Naruto, and while her boyfriend was holding her and comforting her, he wasn't doing what she wanted him to.

Sakura's mother had left the village on a two day visit to the hot springs with her friends. On her way out, she had told her, as Sakura could remember, that 'I don't want to be a grandmother yet, but have fun'.

Sakura had from then on acted very strange in Naruto's perspective as he hadn't heard that comment from Sakura's mother. Sakura had started sitting on his lap, lightly touching his package, kissed him with what he assumed was a lot, and he means, a lot of lust in the kiss. Finally, the two days had past and Naruto and Sakura decided that a dinner and a movie would be their third date.

Throughout the dinner in Sakura's kitchen, Naruto had fed Sakura as she fed him, and Sakura couldn't help but smile at Naruto's antics as he whined when she pulled the food away to eat it herself. Naruto had repeated that action and received a very hard kick to his groin.

As Naruto fell to the ground holding his package and groaning, Sakura had apologized over and over again.

"Naruto-Kun, I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright… Sakura-Chan…I'm sure it was just a reflex," Naruto waved it off as nothing.

"I was going for your shin, actually…" Sakura replied in a frown.

"Ha…ha…bad aim then…"

Naruto froze in his laughter as Sakura placed her hand on top of Naruto's clothing covering his manhood. Naruto started to groan , but this time in pleasure as she massaged it slowly. As Sakura looked at Naruto's bewildered expression, she smiled.

"I'm just making it better." Sakura whispered with a smile.

"Sa-Sakura-Chan…" Naruto stuttered as he took in an intake of air. "_Why was she planning?"_

"No, just enjoy…"

As Sakura began to speed up, Sakura moved her other hand to her vest zipper and pulled her zipper down the front side of the vest. Sakura slowly exposed the middle of her chest and showed a lot of cleavage including the sides of her breasts.

As Sakura moved to part the vest farther, Naruto's hands gripped both sides of her vest and pulled them together. Sakura looked confused for a second before looking towards her boyfriend for the answer.

"Sakura-Chan…what are you doing?" Naruto questioned

"What does it look like, Naruto-Kun? Sakura asked, wondering why a guy would stop a girl like her from proceeding forward with this.

"It looks like you're trying to give me oral and strip for me…" Naruto murmured.

"That's exactly what I'm doing for you…" Sakura replied absently.

"…"

"….."

"…Why?..."

"Naruto-Kun…I'm ready for you…"

"What?"

"I…I want you inside me…I want to have sex with you Naruto…"

"W-With me? Naruto asked incredulously"

"Yes, Baka…"

"Sakura…"

"W-What?"

"Sakura, as much as I want to…and trust me when I say that I do really, really want to, we can't…"

"Naruto…we're ninja…we can't be expect to live long lives…we're supposed to live as if every day is our last"

"So…you don't think you'll live long?"

"Well…I want to…but-" Sakura began

"Then live, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouted, breaking Sakura out of her mindset. Naruto grabbed Sakura's shoulders and looked her deep in the eyes. "Yes, we'll experience sex and more but give this relationship more time. Just because we were on the third date doesn't suggest anything. Please think about this, before we do something that we might regret…"

"I won't regret this."

"I know, but we have to be safe and think about this more."

"…Okay…"

"…"

"…can we at least do Oral?"

"Sakura-Chan!"

* * *

Sakura shuddered at what she had been prepared to do back then. She probably would have ended up going all the way with Naruto that night. Naruto had all the luck with him as Sakura's womanly and monthly event popped up the next day. So, in a way, Sakura's mother wouldn't be a grandmother… just yet.

That didn't mean that Oral was never an option. Sakura at the moment was in need of some sexual release and her hunk of a boyfriend blocking her access to him at the moment for the last two weeks was just being a pain in the…well, not that far.

Sakura smiled as Tsunade had notified her that Naruto's mission would be completed today and she was to meet up with him at her office at one o'clock in the afternoon. At the moment, it was fifteen minutes till then and Sakura would only have to wait till the meeting was over to ask Naruto for some pleasure. Naruto could, after all, only deny her before he fell to her, as he put it, puppy face.

Now, Naruto and Sakura's relationship had been kept secret from even their Senseis and friends. Only a few knew of their relationship and those two people were Sakura's mother and…surprisingly Kakashi.

Kakashi had decided to actually start arriving on time since Sasuke's death and the couple had yet to realize that. Kakashi had found them one morning making out behind a tree with Naruto's hands on Sakura's ass and back as Sakura had hers around his neck as she dived deep into his mouth with her tongue.

The two had tried to deny it later in the day due to Kakashi's mention of seeing it, but Kakashi had pointed out Naruto's hickey and the two had convinced Kakashi to keep quiet in return for the latest edition of the Icha Icha Series from the Toad Sage's private collection.

* * *

A red sunrise signifies that blood is to be spilled and the bloodlust of others is upon the victim. As the red sun shone through the trees, the ninja patrols of Konoha continued their repetitive patterns around their home.

On the main road into Konoha, a three man squad encompassed a man of great persuasion. He was a highly prized ambassador from the village hidden in the rocks. The trio following him bore signs of Rock ninja and all looked to be Jounin of the highest caliber. Slowly, they approached the gate into Konoha before being flanked by two patrol squads. The original squad continued forward, sure that this was just protocol. The insignia on the ambassador's armband was proof enough that he was untouchable.

The squad stopped just inside the walls before turning to face the gate guardians, those who spent their lives defending the very walls of Konoha. As the guardians approached the group, the ambassador spoke up.

"We would like to speak with your Hokage. It appears that you have a traitor in your mists."


	6. Of Past And Present

**Hey All And welcome back to Rebirth Of A Sharingan Love. Time for the plot Twist! Hope you like it and Please Review to tell me what you think!**

_**Previously On **_**_RSL_**

_A red sunrise signifies that blood is to be spilled and the bloodlust of others is upon the victim. As the red sun shone through the trees, the ninja patrols of Konoha continued their repetitive patterns around their home._

_On the main road into Konoha, a three man squad encompassed a man of great persuasion. He was a highly prized ambassador from the village hidden in the rocks. The trio following him bore signs of Rock ninja and all looked to be Jounin of the highest caliber. Slowly, they approached the gate into Konoha before being flanked by two patrol squads. The original squad continued forward, sure that this was just protocol. The insignia on the ambassador's armband was proof enough that he was untouchable._

_The squad stopped just inside the walls before turning to face the gate guardians, those who spent their lives defending the very walls of Konoha. As the guardians approached the group, the ambassador spoke up._

_We would like to speak with your Hokage. It appears that you have a traitor in your mists._

**And Now, The Continuation Of RSL**

**Chap 6 Of Past And Present**

Naruto walked beside his teammate and secret girlfriend Sakura Haruno. They had received a message from Tsunade to come to her office immediately and they had raced to get dressed. Why they were together you might ask? Sakura had told Naruto how she'd hated cuddling in front of her mother and had wanted to go to a hotel and, as she put it, 'have fun.'

Naruto had blushed before receiving a whack to the back of his head Gibb's style(NCIS Pun) for his lecherous thoughts. After a little more convincing, Naruto had conceded and they had bought a hotel room for two days and nights.

Naruto thought back to last night and how Sakura had stripped off her vest and skirt to replace it with his favorite black shirt. He simply loved the sight this morning as the shirt barely covered her, but oh well. Hopefully, no one else would see it. Or at least no one would unless that Anbu hadn't arrived as they were about to start another make out session.

Naruto grumbled at the thought and then felt a hand in his pocket. He widened his eyes before looking to Sakura as she grinned like a cheshire cat before removing her hand. This had been happening more and more often in the past month or so. They would leave the house and head out to training but they would always 'fool around and flirt' as Sakura's mother would tell him earlier in the week. Naruto loved it and wished that this could last for a long while.

Sakura meanwhile was having the time of her life these past few days. Naruto had been right all along. It wasn't where you went that made a relationship special, it was the time spent with each other. Although, Naruto could sure take her places as his tongue did last…scratch that. Sakura tried to keep her perverted side to herself and keep a clean mind but it was really hard when the man was standing right next to you and you can't help but stare into his innocent yet mischievous eyes.

Sakura had to think back on her thoughts of last night. She had thought the word love sounded better than like, but did she love Naruto in that way? It wasn't like Sasuke and Sasuke was a crush that she had developed over many years. No, Naruto was unique, and Sakura doubted that she would ever see someone that matched her ideals more than him.

Naruto and Sakura had agreed to keep the secrecy; at least for now. They knew that any backlash or break up in the beginning of a relationship meant that it wasn't a very deep one, and while they spent every day training, eating, and just plain hanging out with each other; they still had a lot to learn about the other and to give that information about themselves.

As the two ninja arrived at the tower, they proceeded straight passed the civilian administrative staff and headed up to see the Hokage. That was after all, why they were here. As they reached the top, Naruto quickly pulled Sakura down near the ground in his arms and moved in for one final kiss. As Naruto brought Sakura back up, Sakura tried to walk forward but quickly had to stop and get over the happy bliss that was the dizziness around her. After Sakura had readjusted, she and Naruto both knocked on the door before proceeding through the now opening door.

Behind the desk in front of them sat Tsunade and the two Anbu to each her sides and next to the entrance to the room. Off to the side a bit stood three ninja and an ambassador supposedly from the hidden rock village as their headbands showed. As the two walked forward, the ambassador lifted his finger and pointed to them before speaking to their Hokage.

"See, Hokage-Sama? A filthy mutt of the traitorous Haruno's."

To say that Sakura was shocked would be an understatement. In fact, if Sakura didn't have her dual personality, she would have started flipping out. Instead, she closed her mouth and flipped her hair as she spoke.

"W-What did you say?" Sakura questioned as she struggled to understand what the man had said.

"You heard me Haruno." The ambassador stated with a sneer. Naruto immediately placed himself in front of Sakura and the ambassador's wrath. The ambassador continued to sneer.

"And we'll take that Namikaze look-a-like too if it doesn't bother you."

"Actually, it does. It bothers me greatly. Naruto is a great asset to the village and the Haruno's, especially Sakura, have stayed loyal beyond reproach. I simply do not see your logic. I will not endorse your accusation."

"Very well, Hokage-Sama. But it does not matter. One day soon, the Haruno's will be gone from this world and they will never return. They will stay gone. I'll make sure of that."

The ambassador and his three guards exited the room and closed the door behind them. As soon as the door closed, Sakura started to speak.

"W-What does he mean by mutt? All children are born of two people's DNA."

"He meant to signify your Haruno blood side of your genes, Sakura."

"But, the Haruno's will die out. My mother, if she remarries, becomes another name; and when I marry N…someone…I'll change my name too."

"What you say is true, there is no need for that man to make sure of that. "

"What did he mean by loyal?"

"In his version, my dear Sakura, the Harunos originally came from the village of Rock, and that during the reign of the first Hokage, they were sent here as permanent spies among the village but loyal to Rock."

"I never heard of that." Naruto stated.

Y-You wouldn't, Naruto, it's kept only by my mother, the Hokage's records, and by myself…and I guess you too now." Sakura admitted.

"Oh well, I'm sorry for calling you both here. I must say, though Naruto, that a little longer hair and that Haiti ate off, you would look like your father."

"No way. I'll always keep it short."

"Why?"

"I don't know…" Naruto mumbled before he and Sakura walked out of the office, when Naruto finished and whispered, "0maybe because my girlfriend likes guys with short hair."

As Naruto left the room, Tsunade simply shook her head and smiled brightly. Maybe, just maybe, Naruto could get his true love to see him in a new light.

* * *

Sakura cuddled into Naruto as they breathed deeply as they took a break from frenching it with each other.

"Sakura-Chan, you never kiss that hard unless you're worried about something. What is it?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled as Naruto really was starting to know her inner feelings.

"Well…it's just that what he said is true. My clan were spies from the hidden Rock. That's why our dual personalities were perfect for secrecy. And our pink hair makes us stand out too much, giving the illusion that we'd suck at stealth operations."

"But then…what happened?"

"The will of fire happened, Naruto. My clan was very numerous back in the reign of the first Hokage and the Second Tsuchikage. Only half of us moved here and we were mostly the females of the batch. We intermarried into other powerful families, but our hair died out within a generation or two if we were lucky."

"We felt like the hidden Leaf was our home, and then…we told the second Hokage everything and he asked us to stay."

"Well, I'm glad you stayed." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura smiled as she leaned back into Naruto. After a few minutes, Naruto asked a question.

"Hey, you want ice cream?"

"Actually, that sounds great. I'd love some."

"Great. I'll be back in a flash."

Sakura rolled off Naruto before he moved over to the closet to grab a new shirt and proceeded to the door to grab a coat. As he placed the coat on, Sakura walked up to him and placed her arms slowly around his neck. Naruto took the sign and kissed Sakura passionately, noticing something different to the kiss.

"Naruto-Kun," Sakura said as she leaned back for a second, "I…I think I love you"

"That's great! I…" Sakura saw the confusion in his expression but pushed forward nonetheless.

"Naruto-Kun, do you feel the same about me?"

"Yeah! I-I…I…"

Sakura watched as Naruto tried to clear his throat and kept repeating himself.

"It's okay, Naruto-Kun. You'll say it later. We have plenty of time." Sakura encouraged her boyfriend.

"Right." Naruto said sadly as he left the hotel room.

Sakura watched him leave and sighed as she had made him sad and depressed. She hated doing that and knew how hard it was for her to say it, let alone the countless rejections he had received back when they were kids and he'd said to her countless times indeed. After a minute, Sakura looked to see a flower petal on the coffee table and got an idea. Sakura walked back to their room before picking up the vase of flowers.

Sakura sprinkled the petals around the bed and some on it before leaving a thin trail up to the door. As Sakura looked back on the trail as she sat down on the bed, Sakura smiled brightly.

_He'll love this._

Sakura sighed happily and went to close her eyes before an innumerous amount of spikes appeared from the floor and headed straight for her.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the lobby and down the street with his hands in his pockets and his eyes widened and worried. As Naruto reached another building off to the corner, he walked over and leaned against it before bringing his hand up to behind his neck and rubbing it relentlessly.

"Why can't I say it?!" Naruto whispered as he replayed the scene from a few moments ago. He'd said it so much when he was younger and had said it fine up until Sakura could say it to him. What was wrong with this picture? He should be happy and alive and kissing Sakura down her neck and asking her to marry him…eventually.

Naruto sighed as he slid down the wall into the dirt underneath him. Naruto ripped off his headband and looked at the reflection it made. Dual colored eyes stared back at him. Everything had been working out just great. Sasuke had given him one last chance with Sakura and he was blowing it!

"That's it!" Naruto stated as he picked himself back up. "I Love Sakura-Chan and I'm going to show her just how much I Love her!"

Naruto turned to face the hotel and started to walk back when suddenly, the hotel exploded as a spire of earth made spikes erupted throughout the hotel and broke through windows and walls alike. Smaller spikes appeared from the initial ones and crashed into the remaining space.

"Sakura-Chan…"

Naruto barely said her name before he took out a pair of trench knives given to him by Asuma and ignited them with his wind element. Naruto used his Harishin jutsu to appear in between the spikes before chopping them apart with his chakra before flashing forward to the next awaiting spike.

Naruto looked back to see Anbu approaching and saw a man fleeing the scene. Naruto quickly went back to work making a cave of safety as he went. As much as he wanted to see Sakura, Naruto forced himself to move to the backroom where he found two workers hiding inside the cooling refrigerator room. Naruto quickly flashed them out before moving up to the second story to where his beloved was.

Naruto reached the door a few minutes later and sent it crashing down in splinters before moving into the room, if he could move at all. The room appeared to have been the main target of an attack. Naruto's heart raced as he went into overdrive and cut large slashes into the earth. Naruto created four more clones to check the other rooms for other guests as he moved into the bedroom.

When he got there, his air stuck in his throat. Before him stood Sakura, except she wasn't standing on solid ground. Two small spikes penetrated through her upper right thigh and lower leg leaving her left leg to hang down on air. Sakura's body twisted further than he thought possible before a medium spike delved into her gut, almost making Naruto throw up from the gruesome appearance. Three more spikes came jutting out the side, intersecting straight into Sakura's clasped hands, locking them in place as two more went through her arms. Finally, a huge spike had formed less than an inch from Sakura's face.

Naruto rapidly cut his way to her and sighed as he saw her misted breath through the dust in the air. Naruto reached his girlfriend before cutting the spikes off and around her body as close as he dared to cut. As he cut the last of the spikes, Sakura's body crashed into his and Naruto quickly flashed to outside the hotel before lowering Sakura's head to the ground.

Sakura's eyes were open and as she saw Naruto's face, she smiled. Sakura saw tears fall down Naruto face and hit hers and she gingerly lifted her right hand up to Naruto's face, eliciting a shiver and then a comforting smile from Naruto.

"I love you Naruto-Kun. Remember that."

Sakura's eyes closed after that. Naruto sat there, his eyes glazed over and watched as medical ninja appeared and took Sakura from Naruto's gripping hands and started treating her as they lifted her up and proceeded to take her towards the hospital.

Naruto sat like that, his eyes and mind fixated on the last words of his secret girlfriend until an Anbu appeared before him.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's go wait in the lobby for Sakura."

"Alright, Deer…Shikamaru, I can't move my feet." Naruto admitted after a minute of inaction

"(Sigh)…troublesome. Give me your hand."

As Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's hand and picked him up, Naruto had one thought in mind. I never got to tell her.

**TA-DA! R X R!**


	7. A New Gift

**Welcome back, my dedicated readers! Sorry for the long wait, spring break and finals time, so hectic really. Still here it is**

**RSL**

**Chap 7 A new Gift**

"I love you Naruto-Kun. Remember that."

Sakura's eyes closed after that. Naruto sat there, his eyes glazed over and watched as medical ninja appeared and took Sakura from Naruto's gripping hands and started treating her as they lifted her up and proceeded to take her towards the hospital.

Naruto sat like that, his eyes and mind fixated on the last words of his secret girlfriend until an Anbu appeared before him.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's go wait in the lobby for Sakura."

"Alright, Deer…Shikamaru, I can't move my feet." Naruto admitted after a minute of inaction

"(Sigh)…troublesome. Give me your hand."

As Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's hand and picked him up, Naruto had one thought in mind. I never got to tell her.

Shikamaru sat next to his friend and comrade in arms Naruto. He could see that Naruto was ready to throw up and pass out at any moment. But above all else, Shikamaru could see the worry and concern that was embedded down within Naruto's eyes. He'd seen it many times among the married couples of Konoha and that meant one thing. Naruto and Sakura were going out and it was a deep relationship.

Now it shouldn't really be a shock to anyone of the village. Naruto had wanted Sakura for as long as anyone could remember, but for him to keep quiet when it had happened? That was unexpected. Then again, anything concerning Naruto was unpredictable. So why hide the fact?

After a second or two, Shikamaru concluded that it must be Uchiha Sasuke's followers. He, being in Anbu now, knew of Sasuke's apparent death and that most villagers held Sakura as his precious lover in waiting. They hated Naruto for the beast inside him. Therefore, it could be surmised that they'd hate Naruto further if they knew.

Shikamaru threw his hand around Naruto's shoulder and sighed deeply.

"Naruto, man…Sakura will be fine…she has you to live for…she'll come out of it alright."

"Y-Yeah…probably." Naruto murmured as he shook lightly to Shikamaru's touch.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up to see Tsunade walking up to him with Ino trailing her with a chart.

"Follow me. I'll get you in to see Sakura."

Naruto bowed low. "Thank you Hokage-Sama."

Tsunade backed up for a second. He never called her that. He was worried alright. Always was when he was polite like this. Tsunade led the three through the doors and up to the third floor and down a couple turns and past more doors before turning and walking into room 365 where Sakura laid before them with a respirator over her mouth with her eyes closed and a machine beeping out her heart rate from the tubes trailing from her arm.

Besides the machine, Sakura looked to be okay, but then again that was only on the outside. Naruto walked forward before slumping into the chair next to the bed and gingerly grabbing Sakura's hand and slowly stroking it, but Sakura didn't awaken from her slumber.

"She won't wake, Naruto." Ino stated as she started to read the information on the clipboard that she'd been holding.

"Sakura's in a coma. We took out all of the spikes but the damage was done. Her stomach was punctured and her legs' nerves were severed. We repaired those first and she seems to have the mobility in them. The spikes in her hands, however are still keeping her from regulating chakra there at the moment and her right arm is unknown at this point. Finally, a large part of the spike brush against her skull and caused this coma."

"What I would ask is how she dodged them at all," Shikamaru stated, she was limber, yes, but the places that were hit weren't life-threatening.

"Well, Shikam-" Ino stopped herself before looking to Tsunade for confirmation. At the nod she continued. "Well, she has Sasuke's fully developed Sharingan in her left eye, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru opened his eyes further until he sighed audibly with a shake of his head. Troublesome. So…I guess Naruto got the right?

"Y-Yeah…I did, but how did you…"

"I read the report on your mission…Sasuke wouldn't give to one and not the other…he was better than that."

Naruto looked back to Tsunade.

"Who did this?"

"We caught one of the Rock ninja fleeing the scene, but he's not talking."

"I'll **kill them."** Naruto stated in a fiercer tone than those in the room thought possible.

"He failed in his mission. And besides, we can't have another war. But I am sending you, Kakashi and Shikamaru to raid them and convince them to back off Sakura and her mother."

**"No they'll pay for hurting my Sakura-Chan, They'll-"**

Naruto suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Shikamaru next to him shaking his head slowly.

'Naruto, calm down. Sakura wouldn't want that and you know her best."

Naruto breathed deeply. You're right, Shikamaru, sorry. But let's get moving."

Shikamaru smiled. "Lets."

* * *

The trio of Konoha ninja sped through the gates of Konoha and straight to the east where the village of Rock was located. Over the next few hours, they passed many miles in silence until they arrived at the border into the land of earth.

As they sat around the campfire waiting for night to fall, Shikamaru spoke up.

"So…Naruto, you and Sakura…"

"W-What do you mean? _He knows?"_

"You both have Sasuke's eyes."

"Oh. _Whew_. Yeah, what about it?"

"It's just interesting is all."

"What do you mean, Nara-San?" Kakashi implied.

"Well, Hatake-Sensei, most doujutsu are passed along to males only; usually due both to the lack of female ninja and because women are less powerful in a general sense. Most inheritors have to cut their own eyes out and because of that only have time for one transplant per victims with the doujutsu on them.

From what I can surmise, Sakura has the best control with her chakra in all of the known world of ninja and Sasuke had died shortly beforehand rendering the transplant a quick and easy fix. As far as I can tell, the Sharingan can still be passed on."

"W-What? You mean the Uchiha can live on? How?" Naruto asked.

"By you and Sakura having children." Shikamaru deadpanned after a short silence.

Naruto paused trying to think of how to handle this situation. Shikamaru was the smartest ninja in Konoha and could see through most if not all fake and hidden things. What was to say that he didn't already know? After all, they hadn't been careful as of late; what with his passion and her wild side, they were bound to get caught.

"M-Me and Sakura-Chan."

"Think about it, Naruto. You have loved Sakura for as long as I can remember, and I believe that Sakura is getting rather close to you nowadays. All that has to happen is getting Sakura in bed with you."

"Shikamaru, I don't-"

"I know it's a long shot, but we need to take into account that the villagers praised the Uchiha and would hate you even more finding out that you have his eye. But, if it lives on…"

"He has a point Naruto." Kakashi insisted.

"Me and Sakura…wow, would they have red eyes though?"

"Too hard to tell, Sasuke's were black after all, but you have red, and Sakura now has green eyes."

"Wow, a baby Sakura…I never thought of that…"

"Really? I thought you guys had done it already since you looked to be doing it on the way to the tower yesterday."

"What?! You Saw Us?! You Knew?"

"Of course I knew. I'm not a genius for nothing. I'll take first watch."

As Shikamaru stood up and brushed his pants he said one last thing before heading off.

"By the way, I'm glad that you achieved your first dream."

* * *

They waited for the new moon to cross the sky before slipping past the border patrols roaming around and seeped deeper into the enemy's territory. As they arrived twenty miles from the hidden rock village, they set their packs down and got ready to sleep in shifts. No sooner though had they dropped the packs however when a squad of ten or so ninja appeared from all around them.

"Damn, they must have a sensory type in their group."

"You Konoha scum will pay with your lives for crossing into our territory."

"You almost killed Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled at the commander as red chakra spilled out of his body.

"Pff…I don't know what you're talking about. Attack."

"Naruto, lift it."

"Roger, Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto lifted his headband and showed his devil red Sharingan before flashing towards the enemy with a kunai in each of his hands. Kakashi lifted his headband as well, but stayed back with Shikamaru as support for Naruto and his soon clone army.

Naruto didn't fail as ten clones appeared around him without hand signs and charged forward towards the enemy. The Rock ninja closest to the original fell to the ground after a slash to their guts by Naruto's kunai. Suddenly, the commander appeared before Naruto with a Katana heading towards his face.

Naruto threw his kunai towards the commander, stopping him for a moment which led to Naruto pulling a Black Katana with Fire markings on the sides and charging towards the commander. As they connected blows, the commander taunted the boy.

"So, _Sakura-Chan_ must be your girlfriend…maybe I'll have my way with her after I'm done with you…I can hear her screaming out my name right now."

Naruto finally lost it and sent a death glare at the commander. The ninja near their commander smiled as the insult before their commander suddenly screamed as a fire as black as night covered him entirely. They used their water jutsus but the fire continued to burn long after the body was burn to a crisp.

As Kakashi sent his hounds to kill off the rest of the attacking force, he and Shikamaru walked over to Naruto, amazed at his action just now. Kakashi moved to touch him when Shikamaru stopped him before speaking to Naruto.

"Naruto, cover your eye."

Naruto nodded and as he covered it with his headband, the black fire disappeared.

"Naruto, how did you put the fire out?" Shikamaru asked shocked. "_The legendary Amaterasu was supposed to burn forever. Never to die out."_

"Isn't that what you wanted? I placed chakra in my eyes to end the technique of course."

"Interesting…Naruto try to do it now."

Shikamaru and Kakashi watched as the black fire instantly appeared in Naruto's outstretched hand, but this time, it looked peaceful. The fire did not burn Naruto's hand at all. Kakashi smirked before reaching out to place his gloved hand through the fire. He smiled as the fire did not burn him and only heat up his hand. Kakashi pulled out his hand before Naruto cancelled the technique and the fire disappeared.

"Naruto, that's amazing. You can choose to cover someone or something in that fire and choose not to hurt them. I doubt that Itachi or even Sasuke could have done that."

"Shikamaru's right. And with your eye covered, other ninja will believe it to be a false Amaterasu until it's too late."

"I got a plan. A plan to keep Sakura safe, avenge her injuries, and keep us out of harm's way."

* * *

**There, all edited with quotes and readable, first continue to review and I will keep posting**


	8. The Siege

**Hey everyone, to respond to a review, I have added back in the quotations. I am glad for that, thought you'd only want the story, but now it is all legible and such. So here it is to my dedicated readers!**

**RSL**

** Chap 8 The Hidden Rock Siege **

A caravan traveled through the entry way into the village of Rock. This was a small area that only few enemies knew of, but it was still protected by the best that the Rock could provide. Ten fully trained Jounin stood at various positions from the entrance all the way through the hundred feet or so of entryway and through a chasm with the cliffs on either side of them to hold off intruders.

The cliffs as they were located, surrounded the entire village leaving only six paths into the village. Over time, secret tunnels had been built under and inside the cliffs but the outside layer was made of 'takirock'. This 'takirock' made chakra used on it useless and was as hard as diamond. Most of the takirock was focused on the outside and any ninja that jumped from the top of the cliff would have to use their hands and feet the old fashion way to climb up the cliff or find one of the pathways back up to the top.

It had been a natural defense and the village had rarely been attacked and had only fallen once before being retaken by the use of the other passageways. The only ones who knew of these passageways through the cliffs were the Rock ninja and a spare few of Konoha from when the third shinobi war had been started.

One of the Chunnin guarding the cart gazed down the chasm to the entrance into the city and watched as a small flame burned on the ground near the exit into the city. Slowly, the flame grew in size, alerting the Jounin at the exit to jump back and the caravan and its guards started to back up. The flame was an unusual color, fire red mixed in between the blackness of night. It grew longer until it covered a foot wide and filled into the cracks on either side of the passageway.

_"Suiton: Great wave!"_

The ten foot wave appeared out of a water scroll of the Jounin and slammed into the fire. As the wave receded, the fire appeared on top and slowly extended further into the passage. As it did, it also started to rose upwards. Two of the chunnin decided to jump for it. As they passed through the tip of the flames, their clothes started to smoke before turning into the very black and red flames themselves. The Jounin on the other side quickly pulled the clothes off of his comrades with another piece of cloth and watched as it too became one with the fire.

Back inside the chasm, the caravan backtracked rapidly as the black fire increased in size and speed. As the caravan appeared beyond the passage, the nightmare before them stayed inside and rose above to the flat top of the cliffs, appearing as an angry firestorm to match that of the top of an ocean.

The ninja around the entrance on both sides knew three things. There was chakra in this fire and it appeared to never go out. The blackness confirmed it. The last Uchiha was here, but they had killed him. They knew they had. So the real question…wh in the shinobi world had developed a technique to could mirror that of the legendary Amaterasu?

* * *

Three hundred feet away, Shikamaru sighed deeply.

"Man, Naruto. You can already control that thing so well. How'd you see them and protect them from burning to death?"

"I didn't. But…it was like I could feel where they were." Naruto surmised as he continued to look at his hand in and back to Shikamaru with Sasuke's eye in wonder.

"Well, that's even better. Now onto the next passage."

* * *

"Tsuchikage-Sama, the eastern passage…it's-"

"I know…Someone's out there…Increase the guards…I want the intruders found…"

"Yes…Tsuchikage-Sama."

* * *

Over the next few days, the village of the rock watched as three similar fires of death appeared around their city. Two passages remained safe, but if an army attacked now, they'd be in for serious damage and trouble. With only one retreat point, the villagers would be easily targeted and their ninja could only do so much. Rock may have the largest ninja force, but they also had a much larger population of villagers to take care of.

The Tsuchikage sat in his office chair, watching the window from his Kage towered palace. He had to hide his pain as his people grew scared at the sustained sight of the black wall of flame that surrounded his city. The village hoped that it wasn't Amaterasu as that could never be put out even by the ones who started it.

The head Anbu appeared before his leader and kneeled low.

"What is it, Hawkeye?"

"Sir, one of our falcons returned."

"And?"

"It carried with it a message from the attackers."

"What does it say?"

"It says to meet at the north passage at high noon and send up purple and green chakra into the passageway to signal when we're there. The black fire will appear and the leading force will appear to discuss the terms."

"What terms?"

"…The case of the Haruno's sir."

"The Haruno's? Damn…I was hoping to finish them off in Konoha as we did with them here."

"What do we do sir?"

"Place our top Anbu teams in the tunnels next to the passageway and camouflage themselves until the enemy appears again. We'll destroy them when we have them cornered. Do we know how they got in?"

"Yes sir, the patrols of 3, 15, and 27 were guarding the north eastern area and haven't been seen since the fires broke out."

"I see…they took the most direct route. Amateurs."

"Sir?" The ninja asked. Simple amateurs couldn't do this.

"Gifted amateurs I'll give them that, but they'll die before this day is out."

* * *

The bright sun rose and glinted off the rocks, sand and whatever plants were on the ground around the Tsuchikage's presence. He looked towards his Anbu who nodded that everything and everyone was in place. He nodded his head once and two sticks of chakra TNT were thrown into the passage. A couple seconds passed before an explosion of purple and green filled the outdoor chamber.

A few seconds passed before the Tsuchikage saw a black substance appear at the far end of the only straight passageway to the outside world. The black fire moved forward, casting no light out of its deep recesses. Slowly, the fire engulfed the area before the Tsuchikage and his company of advisors and Top Anbu. The Anbu started to place their hands in hand seals or on their swords. It was their job to defend the Kage and if the need was to arise, they would gladly die to protect him.

The company widened their eyes as the fire slowly split in half before three ninja walked out into the area before them. The first was wearing green fatigues and a Konoha Jounin vest to cover his upper torso. He had a lit cigarette in his mouth and black fire swayed on the cigarette.

_That's the one_ the Tsuchikage mused.

The second one appeared with the traditional Konoha attire and had a headband covering his left eye. This was not what worried the Tsuchikage. No; what worried him was the traditional silver hair of the Hatake clan and that meant that the man before them was Kakashi of the Sharingan. He could easily have taught the cigarette kid the workings of Amaterasu if he knew what it contained and how to use it.

But what worried the Tsuchikage the most was the teenager in the middle signifying that he was the one in charge. The boy before the company of rock ninja wore black pants with red lining and an armored shirt and slim vest underneath the red cloak that surrounded the boy. A headband covered the boy's right eye, but the blue eye, the blonde hair, and the lucky smile caused the Tsuchikage to relive the nightmare that was the third shinobi war.

"N-Namikaze…"The Tsuchikage breathed out in frustration.

"Correct. But not the Namikaze that you remember." The red-cloaked man said in a grave manner.

"How? The fourth Hokage never had any children."

"He had one…with my mother." The man in black and red answered.

"And who is your mother, may I ask?"

"She died with my father, she was…Kushina Uzumaki…"

The company's eyes widened. This was the son of the yellow flash, the fastest shinobi in recorded history. His mother was the Red Phenomenon, the head of the most unpredictable ninja in the world. The Namikaze were supposedly now died off, but the Uzumaki bloodline had one surviving member. The jailor of the Kyubii.

"Uzumaki…Naruto?"

"Yeah…that's me." Naruto smiled brightly and evilly.

"Well…I must say that I'm surprised," The Tsuchikage chuckled, "but now the show is over. Surrender, or else I will be forced to kill you three."

"Kill us?" Naruto chuckled and showed a bright smile that sent shivers down the backs of the elder ninja present. "You and what army?"

"This army…."

…

…..

..

.

The Tsuchikage had told his units to move in, but the flanking men weren't there. Where were they?

"Oh…Did you mean them?"

Naruto moved his hand backwards, and the company's eyes widened further as the fire seemed to obey him. _No! It's a trick! That cigarette boy must be using the gesture as an escape for his moves._

The fire separated into circles and the Rock ninja saw all the members of the flank force tied up with the fire surrounding them as they hung on the cliff's sides unconscious.

"How? How can you control such a thing?"

"Bloodline ability of course. When two become one, there are a lot of surprises and unpredictable things that can happen."

"W-What do you want?"

"The Haruno's that live in Konoha…leave them alone…"

"Why?! They are a clan filled with unwanted bloods."

"You will leave the Harunos alone, especially Haruno Sakura."

"Why? Why let her live a peaceful life?"

"The Haruno will die out in peace and Sakura-Chan will join my clan."

The Rock's eyes widened. The Namikaze could possibly have a dual personality as well! No!"

"That can't happen…we won't let it."

A scroll landed on the ground before the Tsuchikage. "You will sign that treaty promising to never attack the clan or Harunos for that matter."

"Why?! So that you can have your way with a girl worth nothing! Trust us, we're doing you a favor."

"YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed at the elders.

The black fire erupted out and changed in color in front of the crowd's very eyes as it rose trice the size that it had previously been as it slowly crept up into the noon sky and filled a dome of pure darkness over the village. The blackness gave off a new light, but this light was red in color. The crowd's eyes watched as red veins of a living animal spread to all parts of the flames and slowly split to encircle them, stopping within ten feet of them and from connecting themselves together.

"YOU will stay away and let us live in peace." Naruto said with a chilling voice that commanding to others to obey. "In return, we will show you gratitude and peace as well. We want to be friends, but if you can't live without your revenge, then by all means, try to touch even a hair on her head and watch as your village burns to the ground. Your choice. Choose now…"

The Tsuchikage reached down and picked up the scroll before unrolling it and reading the contents. His eyes widened as he read further into the agreement.

"This is…generous. Why would you do this? Why not destroy us and take everything?"

"…Because the will of fire does not allow for that. We are content with what we have and offer the same to you."

"I see. We will accept your offer for the Haruno's lives. But please, remove the flames if you can. My people are scared."

"They have nothing to fear…not anymore."

Naruto smiled an apologetic smile and the crowd turned to watch as the fires above them retreat quickly to the other passageways and then beside them decreased in size and vanished from the world. The Tsuchikage bowed a small bow and retreated back into his village as the Shinobi from Konoha did the same.

Later that night, the Tsuchikage remembered the animal that the flames took the shape of. He smiled. An alliance with Konoha? Maybe. The Shadow Fox. Now that was the name of a Kage.

* * *

At around the same time, Ino sat down next to Sakura, a worried expression on her face. Sakura had been in her coma for an entire week now. Most awoke from comas at around this time and Ino was there to make sure that Sakura didn't do anything dangerous.

What made Ino wonder about her friend's state was the fact that her right arm that had received the worst of the injuries had healed within a couple hours when she had come in. What had stayed still however, was the claw mark that had occurred on the day of Sasuke's death.

Ino remembered how Sakura had retold how Sasuke had died to her a couple months back near the beginning of the trauma and Ino had listened like a best friend should. She had even trusted Ino to the point of telling her that she was feeling more and more wild around her womanly cycle and that she was, as she had admitted it, finally seeing Naruto in a new light.

Ino on the inside was glad that Sakura was actually letting Naruto slowly win her heart, although she didn't know that they were already together. So when Sakura had told her that she felt like jumping Naruto's bones to end the frustration, Ino had been too shocked to speak.

Ino chalked all this up to the Kyuubii's chakra inside her. As Ino thought this, Sakura suddenly sprang up and out of bed.

"Naruto-Kun!"

"Calm down, Sakura, he's on a mission." Ino stated as she tried to soothe her friend down.

"I-I want to SEE NARUTO-KUN!"

"Don't shout, You're hurt remember?"

"I...WANT...NARUTO! Sakura screamed madly before Ino looked into a mixture of red and green in Sakura's left eye.

Immediately, Ino found herself in a green and pink world as she found herself hung from a red cross. Ino felt like she hung there hungry and thirsty for three days until she was thrown back to the real world.

Ino looked up to see Tsunade in front of her and an unconscious Sakura back on the bed.

"W-W-What was that?"

"It appears that our dear Sakura has awakened the Tsukiyomi." Tsunade said as she placed a sleeping seal on her prized student. If she hadn't arrived when she did, Ino's mind may have suffered infinite damage and apparently Naruto was the trigger to Sakura's powers. It helped that she had received a report saying that Naruto had unlocked Amaterasu and could control it to its max potential but until Naruto came back, Sakura was a liability to both herself…and to her friends. As Tsunade left the room, she knew of a plan to make them like the idea of being closer to one another. Unfortunately, the two had already thought up of a plan to foil it. Poor Tsunade and her rotten luck.

* * *

**Well, that's that!**

**Hope you all like that Siege and even though it was short, it gave you guys some action and suspense.**

**R X R! Pleeaasssee! ;)**


	9. Wrath of the Villagers

**Hello and welcome back! I have reworked this chapter a Bit and I hope that you all like it, so sit back, read, and enjoy**

**RSL**

**Chap 9: Cruelty of the Villagers**

Sakura sighed as she walked into the Hokage's Tower. The assistants knew who she was and smiled. While no one knew yet, many had seen the transformation between the two these past two months and maybe, just maybe they were hoping for the two to get together.

Sakura arrived at her destination and opened the door to see her love standing in the center of the room. Sakura moved forward and hugged Naruto tightly, her casted arm dangling a bit at her side. Naruto for his part, lifted her up and swung her lightly in a circle. Sakura giggled as she became a little dizzy.

"Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay…um, if I add…Kun to your name?"

"Yes! Of Course!"

"Thanks…Naruto-Kun…"

As the two embraced, they knew that they had played their parts perfectly in front of the Hokage herself. Naruto and Sakura and been practicing those last lines for two days straight and had just hit the tip off the nail into the coffin perfectly.

The two separated to the coughing of the Hokage and Sakura blushed as she saw Tsunade smirk at her actions. She knew that when word was out that the two were together, Tsunade would stop to no end to tease Sakura about love making and what not. That was one of the reasons that they had stayed secret for a little while.

"Alright, you two. I have called you both here to congratulate you both on being able to properly utilize your new eyes to the primary extent of Kakashi. From what Kakashi has told me, the both of you can bring out your eyes up to their maximum potential to surpass the extent of even the Uchiha and now with the different aspects of each eye."

"Thank you, Tsunade-Sama, but it's only because I can use my chakra so well."

"That's not completely true. You seem to have a happier emotional state recently. From the records we have on the Sharingan, we've found that females happier in their lives graduated faster than the boys at times. What is it that makes you happier lately anyhow, Sakura?"

"N-Nothing, Tsunade-Sama." Sakura stuttered as she briefly shared an eye glance with Naruto.

"Oh well, I was hoping for a boy in the background, but on to other matters…I am reinstating the both of you to missions up to B-class…"

"Baa-Chan!"

"High ranked B Rank, my dear Naruto, being in a three man team as Chunnin is rare enough as it is and whether you like it or not, the council is being rather stingy with all their Sharingan users in the same unit."

"Not like it wasn't before…" Naruto mumbled

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Baa-Chan…"

"Okay, speaking of Sasuke…it is time that we have to inform the villagers about the death of the last Uchiha, and to tell them, as by doujutsu degrees, where their last eyes are located, and with whom…"

"Hai, Tsunade-Sama, we'll reveal our eyes to the public, correct Tsunade-Sama…?"

"Correct. Sakura, I have spoken with the Jounin Council and we have agreed that the villagers view you as a good choice for Sasuke so they should see you as a great asset in their eyes for the last left eye."

"Thank you, Tsunade-Sama…"

"As for you Naruto…I am afraid that the council and I both agree that the villagers will bear hatred towards you…"

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed as the ground beneath them shook.

Naruto looked to Sakura in worry and confusion to her outburst just now. Sure they were going out and they said to each other that they liked each other, Sakura had gone even further, but for Sakura to be upset about something as normal as this, it meant a lot to him.

"Sakura-Chan…it's fine…I'm used to it…" Naruto began as he stroked her hand in his.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE USED TO IT!" Sakura screamed as she turned to look at Naruto, her Sharingan coming to life for a second before it disappeared as she calm herself more. "You shouldn't have to go through it…"

"But he has and will continue to do so, I'm afraid Sakura. Naruto IS slowly changing the people's minds, but there are still those that bear intent on him as a demon."

"But My Naruto-Kun is not a Demon! He is my Loving Fox!"

Tsunade and Naruto looked to Sakura's confession. Naruto knew that Sakura was becoming very emotional about things concerning him, her, and them lately, but they couldn't possibly keep their relationship under wraps if she did this in front of Tsunade.

"O-Okay…well, Naruto, I'll be assigning you a bodyguard for the meantime."

"I'll be fine Baa-Chan…"

"Doesn't matter…you can't harm civilians and they know that, but others defending you can, so…I'll send Bear to guard you…"

"No…" Sakura interjected, "I'll guard Naruto-kun, Tsunade-Sama…"

"I can't ask that of you, Sakura. As far as I'm aware, you still live with your mother and you have your injuries to worry about…"

"Naruto can move in with me! And he can treat my injuries and me for the time being! "

"No…"

"But I still need to work on our eyes! We can't use them completely yet…"

"Sakura, I don't think your mother would approve…"

"Of course she would! And if not, I'll move in with Naruto! I'll…"

"Enough Sakura! I'm sorry, but no…we can't let the villagers attack you as well…The announcement will be in three days…that is all…"

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walked down the street, silence apparent all around them, before Naruto pulled Sakura to the side before he cornered her and demanded to be heard.

"Sakura-Chan, why did you offer to leave your mother?" Naruto asked, unable to comprehend why his love would say something like that.

"Naruto-Kun, my mother is fine with both the ideas, I'm sure of it…" Sakura said as she lightly caressed Naruto's cheek, earning a happy sigh.

"But…still…"

"I know, but it's not like we aren't attached at the hip already Naruto-Kun…"

Naruto chuckled as he stole a kiss from Sakura. She always knew what to say in order to convince him, whether he believed her or not. "That we are, that we are."

* * *

The three days passed all too quickly and Tsunade stood before the people of Konoha. The villagers were excited and some were a little skeptical. Whole village announcements were rarely done and they were usually for bad and good reasons together; a rallying speech if you will.

The villagers were talking animatedly about their speculations as to what event could have happened that they were unaware of. The villagers thought that pretty much nothing escaped their eyes since they lived in a ninja village. Oh how wrong they were…

"People of Konoha!" The villagers instantly shut up and looked toward the Hokage tower balcony. The tower at the moment was surrounded by the elite Jounin of the village, the top of the top so to speak while not being forced into commander positions in Anbu.

Tsunade looked out at the villagers and knew that what she was about to do was something that the villagers would dread just as they did on the day of the Kyuubii attack. She just hoped that they wouldn't turn against any specific person.

"I have gathered you today for a couple of reasons. The main reason is to inform you, by clan law, that the Uchiha clan is no more." The villagers looked up at their leader confused. "Sasuke Uchiha, the last surviving Uchiha has died in battle protecting his team from a surprise attack."

The villagers started to cry. Their precious 'prince' of Konoha was dead? That could not be…it simply couldn't. The Uchiha clan was the most powerful in Konoha…no, in the world. If he could die so easily, then what kind of world were they living in?

"As by the Doujutsu degree of the second Hokage, it is my right to disclose where Sasuke's eyes have been placed as well as his clan's still surviving eyes as well. First let me bring out a man who has had his friend's eye since he first became a Jounin. I give you Kakashi of the Hatake clan."

The village erupted in cheers to the son of the White Fang. He had proven himself countless times of protecting the village as well as his teammates. If anyone could bet, it would be that Sasuke learned that trait from the copy ninja himself.

Kakashi moved forward to stand where the Hokage stood previously. He stood at attention and looked past the crowd at the mountain where the faces of the Hokage's stood back looking over the village. Kakashi showed no sign of happiness to an outsider, but to those that knew him personally could see his mask smirk.

"Next, I give you a girl who has surpassed all of my own personal expectations. She was there when Sasuke himself gave her his left eye, and watched as his soul moved on to the other side. I give you, Sakura of the Haruno clan!"

An even greater applause erupted from the villagers. They all suspected that the girl was happy and this must be the reason why. They all chanted Sakura's name as the girl herself stepped forward and into the light.

Sakura chose to wear a headband like Naruto and Kakashi today. Her headband was tilted to the left to hide her eye and even though it was still green, the tomoe's still stayed where they were since her Mangekyo Sharingan had awoken. Sakura moved to Kakashi's left side and stood straight with a slight smile on her face. She looked down and saw her mother smiling up at her and knew that she'd give Sasuke one heck of a sight, seeing her life pass before her.

"Finally, I give you Sasuke's pseudo brother, one who had befriended Sasuke since their academy days. He saved Sasuke when he was kidnapped from Orochimaru and brought him home to his village. He defeated the leader of the Akatsuki on his own. To you, the village of Konoha, I give you, Naruto Uzumaki!"

A slight applause appeared in the silence as most the villagers stared in awe as Naruto appeared on the balcony. Naruto for his part strode out of the shadows and stood to Kakashi's right. Sakura looked out of the corner of her right eye and saw with concern that Naruto's left hand was visibly shaking.

Sakura put her right and uninjured hand in a seal and a genjutsu chakra hand moved toward Naruto's before holding it gently. Sakura watched as Naruto sighed at the contact. He looked over briefly at Sakura and gave her a thankful smile to which was returned by Sakura.

Sakura smiled at what she had been able to do for Naruto. It was small, but Naruto had reminded her a couple nights ago that no matter what she did for him, it would always mean something to him. She would do anything for Naruto and that meant big and small deeds alike. After all, he'd said, he grew up with no reassurance at all. Sakura and Naruto were in bliss…until the shouting started.

Demon!

Murderer!

The ceremony became a shouting contest of which word could be heard louder. Sakura quickly looked over the crowd in shock before glancing back at Naruto. Naruto had placed his own mask of happiness on his entire persona. 'Oh No' She whimpered as she knew that Naruto was in deep pain.

Sakura watched as the elite Jounin all stepped forward as one and started to back the crowd up and away before a riot could break out. The trio turned around and marched back into the Hokage Tower. As soon as they were clear, Kakashi vanished as Sakura immediately pushed Naruto to the wall as she held him close.

"Sakura-Chan, I'm fine."

"Don't you dare lie to me, Naruto-Kun."

A single tear slid down Naruto's cheek as he looked down at his girlfriend of two months. They walked down the secret staircase to the main area till they reached the exit for the tower. They released each other's hand forcefully but stayed close together as they pushed the door opened.

Their jaws opened wide as a full on riot had appeared in front of them. Villagers were attacking the Jounin as they tried to gently prod them away without causing physical damage to them. All eyes swept to Naruto as he walked out and the door shut behind the secret couple.

Then all hell broke loose. The villagers all connected at one point and tried to pounce at and attack Naruto. A wall of earth appeared around Naruto and Sakura that was slanted upward and covered in spikes to keep the villagers from getting closer, but they had other thoughts in mind.

Sakura leaned into Naruto as they walked through the crowd to Naruto's house. About halfway through the plaza, something red and filled with juice connected with Naruto's head. A ripe tomato fell slowly down Naruto's face as he just walked on. More fruit followed and soon, Naruto was covered in it.

Sakura stayed beside him the whole time, her hand now in Naruto's for comfort and she'd never give a damn if the villagers thought different of her. Sakura looked ahead and saw the earthed wall ending and watched as the villagers surrounded the exit. Sakura knew she had to get Naruto away and take him someplace safe, and she knew of such a place.

Sakura pushed chakra into her legs before grabbing Naruto firmly and jumping over the villagers. She led herself and Naruto to the right, through an alley. The villagers followed them, now armed with rakes, swords, kunai, and whatever else they could get their hands on. Sakura turned down another right alleyway, then left, next a right again.

Sakura continued to turn right until she pushed Naruto in front of her and slid her arms around him. Naruto looked past her in worry for the villagers would surely find them. When none came, he finally started to relax and together, they slid down the wall behind Naruto and Sakura sat in Naruto's lap, her legs stretched out as she sat forward in Naruto's lap and she leaned back into him.

After a couple minutes, Sakura spoke quietly to Naruto.

"I used to hide here to escape the bullies when I was little. They never found me here."

"Saku-"

"I found this place after I met you on those swings…and then I thought… 'I found a safe haven'…now it will be ours okay?"

Naruto stared down in awe before a genuine smile appeared and he nodded. Sakura smiled before leaning into Naruto. They stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

After a couple hours of staying around their new safe haven, the couple walked out into the lower town and sighed as most of the rioting had ceased. They moved down the street slowly and at a very, what most would call romantic, pace. Sakura still had her hand intertwined with Naruto's and she didn't care for anything else as she snuggled into his shoulder.

The two slowed down further at the new smell that baked the area. Naruto and Sakura looked toward each other as the all too familiar scent came to them.

"Fire?" They both questioned.

They walked with a brisk pace toward the increasing scent. They turned the corner and there, before them, was Naruto's house, ablaze with smoldering ash and a small fire where his main bedroom used to be.

* * *

**Well, tell me what you thought about it? Was it could? Should I continue this story? Review!**


	10. What Happens Next?

**Welcome Back! OMG! I can't believe the amount of reviews that I got! That was just...AAAMMAAZZing! I love reviews now! So here is the next chapter a couple days early! Enjoy all you lovers of my story!**

**RSL**

**Chap 10 What Happens Next?**

"Naruto?"

After a few seconds passed with no response, Sakura sighed as she looked at the wreckage once more. There was nothing left of Naruto's. Nothing to salvage and no pictures to remind Naruto of his past. He now literally had nothing. But wait, he had something.

"Don't worry, Naruto-Kun, you still have the Namikaze compound…y-you could stay there." Sakura stuttered out the last bit as she covered her self from mentioning the other place he could stay.

"I can't Sakura-Chan…I'm not twenty years old yet…"

"I'm sure the council will make an exception…your house was just burned down."

"But Sakura, the villagers can't know until then…it's the law, remember?…I'm already on a tight leash from telling you and your mother."

"I know…I still can't believe that my mother had to actually sign a confidentiality contract."

"I'm still mad that You had to!" Naruto raised his voice a bit as he took a break from staring at the wreckage to look at his girlfriend. "I mean come on, your mother used to be a ninja, and so are you…ninjas have to be able to keep secrets. That's looking underneath the underneath."

"Well…then how about you come live with me?" Sakura asked with a little hope in her voice. Naruto sighed as he realized that this was probably what she'd been planning for this entire time that she had asked about his clan compound. She was the smartest one in his age group when it came to getting him to do things with her simple but complex strategies.

"Sakura-Chan," Naruto groaned, "I can't do that either."

"What? Why not?" Sakura immediately questioned her boyfriend. Why did he not want to live with her? Was there something wrong were her home to him?

"I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"You aren't! I know that my mother always loves having you over. Don't you remember the sleepover you had a couple weeks back. I was the first one to go to sleep because you ignored me and kept talking animatedly with my mother."

"Well, yeah. That was great…but maybe she was just being nice…"

"Never! My mother is nice to only those who she likes and thinks that deserve it. You've proven it to her that you're a good match for me! I could bet you this relationship of ours that she'll say yes."

Naruto moved closer and suddenly Sakura felt a pair of arms encircle her body and she smiled as her hands draped up to around Naruto's neck as her right foot raised off the ground. A group of stand owners looked over, and seeing the scene, smiled. They knew Naruto from his younger days and knew that he'd definitely gotten a girl. They were happy for him.

"Okay, we'll see about this with your mother about this. But Sakura-Chan?"

"Yeah?"

**"Never** bet our relationship for anything. It's too precious to be gambled on."

"Oh…okay," Sakura sighed dejectedly as she realized her mistake. But soon, Sakura was smirking inwardly and mischievously as she thought up a good lie, "but I was going to bet that you couldn't kiss me passionately in front of my mother…"

"Well…No I couldn't…"

"Well" Sakura stopped and turn to face him as she drapped her arms around his neck and simply hung there, "How about now?"

Naruto smiled, "That I can do."

The stall owners looking at the young couple blushed deeply and turned away as the couple pushed against each other and delved into each other deeply.

* * *

(An Hour Later)

Naruto and Sakura stood in front of Sakura's door to her house. Sakura tried to move forward and noticed how stiff Naruto was. Geez, it wasn't like he was asking her mother's permission to marry her?! Sakura blushed at that thought as she pushed the door open and walked in, hand in hand with Naruto.

"Sakura? Sweetheart? Is that you?" Sakura's mother asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom and we have company."

"Oh, let me guess…Naruto?" Sakura's mother asked sarcastically. Really, who else did her daughter bring home?

Sakura mother came out of the kitchen and into the hallway of the entrance to the Haruno house. Her smile was prominent as she took in the sight before her. Sakura's mother quickly moved forward and hugged Sakura.

"I was so worried about you, sweetheart. That riot started and most people got out of there. About a quarter of the village participated too, so there's going to be martial law for a while."

"Great…a quarter of the village hates me…" Naruto mumbled, but it was heard clearly by both Haruno's.

"Naruto, I assume you're here for dinner?" Yuki Haruno asked with a big smile.

"No, mom he's not….his house was burned down during the riot…"

"Oh dear…well…Naruto-Chan, why don't you stay here instead?" Yuki asked as she turned to face her daughter's boyfriend.

"W-What?"

"See what I told you, Naruto? My mother doesn't hate you"

"Hate him?" Haruno-san looked offended before looking to her guest, "Naruto, I approve of you. You are a very reliable and respectable person, let alone a magnificent and dedicated ninja of Konoha. You have only my good wishes."

"T-thank you, Haruno-San."

"Now, would you like to stay here?"

"Yes please…"

"Then it's decided…Come let us enjoy this happy occasion with a nice family dinner…"

* * *

"Sakura-Chan, I really appreciate this." Naruto said as they turned the corner after the great dinner they had just had and started towards the stairs, with Sakura laying on his shoulder.

"Don't," Sakura groaned as she hid her face into Naruto shoulder in embarrassment with an embarrassed smile adorned her hidden face, "…you know I hate being thanked?"

"No, you just blush every time it happens"

"S-Same thing" Sakura mumbled.

Naruto and Sakura reached the top of the stairs and proceeded to the end of the hallway. The dinner had been great to say the least. Sakura's mother could really cook.

Sakura opened the door to her room and walked in. Naruto followed with a confused face a couple seconds later. Naruto closed the door before speaking.

"I guess that I'll take the floor and-"

"Naruto, you're on the bed" Sakura interjected as she laid back on her pillows.

"I can't… Sakura, I don't want to push you off of your own bed"

"You aren't Naruto-Kun…I'll be in the bed too"

"Y-You m-mean…"

Sakura giggled at Naruto stupefied face. "Yes, Naruto-Kun, we are in fact going to be sleeping in the same bed…just no feeling me up okay?"

"Well…o-okay…"

Naruto walked forward before sliding into the right side of the bed. Sakura got up and walked past him and shut and locked the door. Naruto wondered why she would do that…until Sakura began to take her clothes off.

"Woah woah woah woah!" Naruto exclaimed as he tried to look away, "S-Sakura-Chan! W-What-"

"Relax Naruto, I'm changing into my pajamas. Aren't you going to strip too?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's still really a hot night tonight and in here. Don't you want to well, take your shirt off?" Sakura smiled playfully

"Yeah…" Naruto smirked, but I'm sure you're the one wanting it off

"That's beside the point." Sakura stated offhandedly as she pulled on a top that cut off just underneath her breasts and exposed her stomach to the night. Sakura pulled on some boy's boxers and then slid into the left side of the bed before grabbing Naruto in a small hug around his waist.

After the brief hug, Sakura turned her back to Naruto and got comfy. A couple seconds later and Sakura wasn't comfy at all. A hand wrapped around her waist before pulling her in towards a warm chest. Sakura sighed at Naruto's kind and caring nature before placing her head on the crook of Naruto's neck and slowly going to sleep.

Naruto breathed in Sakura's lavender scent and listened to Sakura's breathing as it slowed and soon Sakura was fast asleep, soon followed by Naruto, remembering the events of the day and how this came to pass.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but the next chapter can't be rushed or it will kill the mood! Tell me if this is a little funny, or too romantic, or whatnot? R X R!**


	11. What did you do to Me?

**Welcome back to the next installment of RSL! I am back and hoping to go fast through this story so hang tight and read on! Without further ado, the next chapter!**

**Chapter 11**

Sunlight shone onto Sakura's pearly face, and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She groaned as she retreated into the depths of her cave, which was to say, Naruto. Sakura looked at Naruto's shirtless chest and admired how he was muscular in just the right places, but was toned so that he looked weak to the enemy until it was too late.

Sakura knew that they had to report to the Hokage at nine in the morning today and her intuition told her that it was around seven thirty already. Sakura noticed the hand still wrapped around her waist and smiled as it stayed firmly with her as she tried to wiggle out of the ever comforting embrace.

After a few minutes, Sakura gave in as she ceased struggling and just stared at Naruto and shook her head as a small giggle erupted. Naruto stirred but did not wake. Sakura placed her hand on his head and slipped her hand through his non-uniformed hair. As she reached the area behind his ear, Naruto moaned happily and scooted closer to Sakura. Sakura smiled and continued her motions.

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open to a pleasant feeling and he looked happily at Sakura as she smiled a smile that he'd never seen before. Naruto stared at it for some time before deciding that he would do anything to keep that smile upon her pretty face.

"You awake yet, Naruto?"

"Best way to wake up ever."

"I bet I could beat that."

Sakura leaned forward and passionately kissed Naruto on his lips. Naruto closed his eyes and jumped into the fray, throwing passion into the wind, and went straight for the lust that was obviously in the both of them. After a few minutes, Sakura was found on the bed with Naruto on top of her trailing kisses down and around her neck.

"Naruto," Sakura moaned as Naruto kissed her, "we need to get ready…"

"Okay." As Naruto pulled back, his eyes widened, "Oh no."

"W-What?"

Naruto whispered the problem into Sakura's ear, and watched as Sakura's mind whirled on the situation and saw Sakura's eyes popped out of her sockets.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

As the couple walked down the main street of Konoha, Sakura moved with a single thought before every step.

"They're all looking at me." Sakura whispered nervously to her boyfriend who stood right next to her.

"They're not. Just keep walking." Naruto encouraged.

Inside, Sakura was having an inner battle.

_This is awesome!_

Shut up You!

_NO WAY! Just jump Naruto's bones already…_

No…we're not ready.

_Spoil sport. I want be a woman_

I do too, but at least we have Naruto, right?

_…Okay…for now… _

"Sakura-Chan, we're here."

"Huh?" Sakura looked around and immediately noticed that they had entered the Hokage's tower and now stood before the door to her master's office while she had been distracted with herself. Sakura nodded before Naruto knocked on it lightly.

Tsunade watched as her door was opened and her apprentice and her pseudo son came walking into the room. Tsunade would have questioned why Sakura wore a long sleeve shirt on such a hot day and underneath her vest as well, but dismissed it for later.

"Please, sit."

As the two sat down in the chairs before the desk of the Hokage, Tsunade began.

"Naruto, the riots have been subdued and the village is secure. You're safe for the moment so I would like you to be on the move around the village and have a guard with you at all times."

"Tsunade-Sama…um, Naruto's staying with me…my mother allowed it."

"Yuki did that?" Tsunade questioned before sighing back into her chair, "Oh good, less paperwork. I guess under the circumstances, then that Sakura will be your guard part time. I know that you can safely escape civilians and it's only as a security protocol."

"I understand Baa-chan."

"Oh and Naruto, before you leave. Remember to take care of Sakura's left arm. It's still in the healing process." Tsunade stated before receiving an affirmative nod from Naruto, which immediately made Sakura blush in embarrassment at all the attention she would receive from Naruto after this. Really, he could be such a worry wart at times, but it was out of that that made see how much he cared for her.

* * *

As Sakura and Naruto walked out of the Hokage's office, Sakura started fighting with her inner self, but unbeknownst to her, Naruto could hear Sakura's mumbling.

"Sakura-Chan, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Sakura finally realized what she had been doing and sighed.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Naruto. You remember earlier when I was talking, well, I was talking to my inner self. It's like a bloodline that All Haruno's have a dual personality just like how we have pink hair. They are usually our more aggressive, but sometimes nice, sides of us. That's why I'll sometimes be distracted all of a sudden."

"So you're talking to your other self?"

"Y-yeah. "

"Just like I talk to the Fox?"

"Pretty much, but I still move around when I do."

"That's awesome. You have an amazing bloodline Sakura-Chan."

"T-thank you, Naruto-kun." Sakura blushed deeply as no one else ever seemed to think it was an amazing bloodline at all, just a watered down version or something like that.

The two walked out of the forward and out to their date/lunch as a team and as a couple.

* * *

Two hours went by in a flash and Sakura laughed out loud at Naruto's joke. She simply couldn't take his idiotic humor. It was just too…purely innocent and innovative. When she had started being a ninja, she had laughed on the inside at Naruto's pranks but never out loud. Now however, she didn't need to worry about what others thought about her and her stupid younger self. She had Naruto and that's all that mattered anymore, and Sakura was more than pleased to know that.

As the two of them walked away from the ramen stand (Sakura was starting to develop a taste for it in MODERATE amounts), they walked hand in hand. Sakura sighed and leaned into Naruto's shoulder. Their peace was one of only a moment as a sound echoed through the street.

"Sakura!"

Sakura and Naruto turned around to see Ino and Shikamaru walking out of a restaurant and heading towards them. Sakura moved forward and hugged Ino tightly as she was happy to see her best friend. Ino had given up on Sasuke long ago and the two had been closer ever since. While his death had hurt the both of them, they knew that Sasuke would live on in their memories and in Naruto and Sakura's case, in their eyes.

"Sakura, what are you doing out and about?"

"Just had lunch after training is all. Naruto and I were pretty beat."

"Really?" Ino questioned. "You guys look really clean."

Sakura went into overtime to quickly think up an answer.

"We went swimming! Yeah, you know, water exercises."

"You…went …swimming…with a pervert…like Naruto?" Ino asked, slowly smiling at Sakura's obvious lie.

"He's Not A Pervert!" Sakura yelled back.

Ino backed up in fright. Sakura didn't use to defend Naruto quite like that. Sure, she defended him, but never to this extent. Ino looked over to Shikamaru and Naruto who had shook hands with lazy attitudes, but had widened their eyes and turned to look towards the girls.

"S-Sakura, why'd you yell at me?"

"I-I don't know. I just don't like people always making fun of him anymore." Sakura said meekly.

"O-Okay. I won't. But still, for you to go swimming with a boy is…how do I put it?" Ino leaned into Sakura ear as she whispered to her. "Unexpected and…kinky."

Sakura blushed at the images came of her and Naruto swimming without suits. Stupid inner self.

"I-Ino." Sakura shushed her with a hand to her mouth as she leaned in before looking back at Naruto. Naruto had a slight blush adorned on his face. Damn his fox hearing. Sakura turned back to her best friend.

"Well, Sakura. Forgive me for asking, but what did you wear while swimming? Your uniform? Or do you have your bathing suit on underneath?"

"N-no, we-uh changed."

"Naruto, I thought that your house burned down yesterday. Where are you staying?" Shikamaru asked inquisitively.

"U-Um…well-"

"-With me!" Sakura interrupted quickly.

"You, Sakura?"

"What's wrong?"

"You live in a house with two bedrooms…Naruto would need to use one of them."

Sakura watched with horror as the wheels inside Ino's mind turned. She looked to Shikamaru and knew with the shocked look on his face that he'd figured it out.

"Naruto, are you sleeping with Forehead?"

"N-NO! It's not like that!"

"Just asking…yeesh, you guys act as if you're dating each other. Gezz, you guys are being so…" Sakura saw the realization in Ino's eyes "…protective. Sakura, are you officially dating Naruto?"

Sakura looked over at Naruto and saw him nod his head. The cat was out of the bag. Sakura sighed as she nodded her head.

"OMG!" Ino screamed as she tackled Sakura in a massive hug. Sakura hugged back and smiled as she saw Shikamaru give Naruto a high five.

"Sakura, you want to sit down at a bench somewhere and talk?

"Sure. Naruto?"

"Why not."

"You coming Shika-Kun?"

"Wait…-Kun?"

"Long story. Talk about it on the bench, now come on."

* * *

"Okay, Ino. You first."

"Uh! Fine…be that way."

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Naruto had moved to a park where the sun was shining and it was a nice day to have off from ninja duty. They had found a picnic table nearby and immediately split up two on each side, each couple respectively.

"Okay, so basically, I was out training on my mind transfer Jutsu, and I transferred to a bird; an eagle to be precise. And I landed on a branch and then I saw Shikamaru here hiding in the bushes watching over my body.

I can't say that I wasn't flattered. Most women in my clan get raped that way when we practiced farther away. Anyways, I decided to have some fun and I crossed back to my body."

"She had fun alright…more like teasing."

"Don't brood, Shika. You liked it and you know it. Anyways, I stripped down to my underwear."

"You w-what?" Naruto questioned stupefied at what the girl had done to a man such as Shikamaru.

"I've liked Shika for a while, Naruto. You could say that he's the reason I got off the Uchiha band wagon. Anyways, I did that and then I quickly turned around and sent my mind straight into Shika's."

"OMG!" Sakura squealed in delight

"Yeah, he was thinking dirty thoughts of me in various positions, but…they were all romantic. And when I went back, I walked up to him and confessed my love and then he kissed me. That was two weeks ago."

"Dang, Shikamaru, way to go man!"

"Thanks Naruto. Now on to you two."

"Let's see…"

* * *

(Time skip to after the repeating of the story)

"Wow, you guys have been dating for that long and none of us noticed? Dang it Shika-Kun, you won the bet." Ino sighed as Shikamaru chuckled nervously.

"W-What bet?" Sakura asked inquisitively.

"Oh! Um…there's been a bet going around on how long it would be until you two got together."

"Damn! I bet Tsunade-Sama started it."

"Yep…hey Sakura, I wanted to ask this earlier but why are you wearing a long sleeve today? I mean, it's warm out today."

"I'm a little cold."

"Are you sick?"

"Not exactly. Um… it's just well…Naruto here did something bad to me, and-"

"He hurt you?!"

"NO! I mean, it felt good…no great!, but…I can't say it!"

"Sakura-Chan, just show them your neck."

"Naruto-Kunnnnnn! "

Sakura whined as she hid her face in Naruto's shoulder before sighing and pulled down the collar to her vest. The opposite couple's eyes widened at the sight of a bluish-black mark in the shape of a love bite on the crook of Sakura's neck.

"A hickie? You got a hickie, Sakura?!" Ino exclaimed in excitement.

"Y-y-yeah." Sakura stuttered through Naruto's shoulder.

"No fair! I've been wanting Shika-Kun to give me one since she got together and you got one without asking!"

"That's totally fair! I didn't ask for it."

"Hey, you started it, Sakura-Chan."

"No I didn't."

"How she start it?"

"No! Naruto, Don't!" Sakura yelled in vain as Naruto moved his neck to show a similar mark on his neck.

"Matching! Awwwe…how sweet…"

"Yeah, but my vixen got more in payback. Didn't you, Sa-ku-Chan." Naruto teased as he kissed Sakura along her neck. Sakura moaned before simply nodding her head in complete submission. Ino knew that Sakura had a weak spot for kissing but to fold to this, Naruto had her wrapped around his pinky finger and Sakura was a pretty dominant woman too.

Sakura raised her sleeves to show about five more hickie marks on either arm and they ranged from the front to random marks at hard to reach places. Sakura quickly slid her sleeves down and zipped her vest back up all the way.

"Damn, Naruto. You're good at making those."

"I know he is, and because of the Kyuubii, they don't go away easily."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I only got one to go away, and it took half my chakra to do that."

"The Kyuubii just doesn't want you to hide it from the village, Sakura-Chan."

"I know, but it's embarrassing!"

"Sakura, you should show it off to all the girls in town."

"IIIIIINNNNOOOOOO!"

* * *

As the sun dipped over the horizon and the moon rose into the night sky, Sakura lied down on her bed, exhausted from the day she'd had. Sakura sat up and looked at herself in the mirror. The shower sounded next door. Sakura untied her pink robe and looked at the hickeys on her. She had to admit, this proved that Naruto was extremely generous in his love making.

Sakura felt a tingle between her legs as she imagined briefly what Naruto would be like in bed, ravaging her body. She shivered as she dropped her robe off completely and picked out her pajamas for the night.

As Sakura lied down on the bed, Naruto joined her and grabbed her as a comforting gesture. Sakura snuggled deeper into her boyfriend before kissing him on the lips briefly.

"Have a good day?"

"Yeah."

**Hope you liked it and hope that you'll Review! Tell me what you think!**


	12. The CouncilDisturbing News

**Hello all! I love the reviews that have come in and indeed am going to continue to try to upload the chapters twice a week until the end. as I've already told you, they are complete and now all separated into the chapters and quoted for the speaking scenes. **

**Really, I have no clue as to whether anyone reads the author's notes of mine since no one mentions them, but I like bolding a section and the start and end are the best places to do that.**

**Without further ado, RSL!**

**Chap 12: The Council/ Disturbing News**

A year passed and the day came for Naruto's twentieth birthday. It also became apparent to those that knew of his heritage that he was now an unofficial member on the council. The problem lied in the fact of how to break it to them lightly. The problem? The council was split on the hatred of the Kyuubii container.

Naruto knew that the Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka and the Hyuuga clans were on a friendly basis with Naruto himself. The Akimichi, Mitarashi, Shimura, Aburame, and the four other clans of Konoha hated his guts. (Just to let you guys know that in this fanfic, there is no Chouji or Shino, as I see them as minor characters) They could not deny his right to the Namikaze seat of power, but they could, in the future, withhold his ascension to Hokage for a certain length of time.

At the moment, Naruto stood in the tunnel that led to the council meeting. It just so happened that his birthday came on the day of the council's weekly meeting. Naruto knew that Tsunade had probably arranged it this way. Oh well. He was nervous already. A hand slid into his and squeezed lightly. Naruto immediately relaxed.

"What are you feeling, Naruto-Kun?"

"Like you're the best muscle relaxer in the world, Saku-Chan."

* * *

The council men and women shuffled around the room, each talking and greeting one another. It was time again for their monthly meeting with the Hokage, so that meant that their successors and most powerful members of their clans were to be there as well.

Ino and Shikamaru were quietly talking in a corner of the room with Kiba, Hinata, and Neji. Shikaku and Inoichi were fighting with Chouza about the heir to his clan. Mitarashi-San was speaking with the Inuzuka clan about expanding its snake hunting grounds. So basically, same old council stuff.

"Let us call this meeting to order!" Tsunade called out as she took her seat at the entrance to the meeting hall. All the heads of each clan took their seats and their next clan heirs stood on their right with their chief fighters on their left.

"First order of business is to discuss a new found heir to one of our lost clans."

A murmured whisper spread through the halls, before Tsunade continued.

"We have found an heir to the Namikaze clan."

"That is impossible." Matarashi-San stated. "The Yondime never married and had no heir."

"That is wrong. Only a few knew of an arranged marriage and even fewer knew of the birth of his child. Because of the Yondime's enemies, the child did not learn of his true name until he reached the age of eighteen. Now, he is eligible to sit upon the council as a clan head."

"He is the only one of his clan." Danzo Shimura stated

"So was the Yondime, but we accepted his votes none the less. He is now at the age of twenty and therefore as the only candidate, it is his Right to the spot on the council." Tsunade heard a murmur of agreements, before she continued.

"He has shown great bravery for his village in both of the Sound invasions, the Pain invasion, and the defeat of Uchiha Madara."

Most eyes widened at that last name. There was only one name that could fit the bill, and most of the council's emotions started to boil.

"I present to you, the Yondime's legacy and son, Naruto Uzumaki, or as he has now to be known, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Naruto let go of Sakura's hand and stepped out of the hallway's darkness and into the light of the chamber beyond. Naruto walked forward until he was in the center of the four way cut circle of Konoha. He stood at attention and waited for the speaking to continue.

"He can't be allowed on this Council!" Mitarashi-San exclaimed.

"If I am a Namikaze as I state, then isn't it my right and duty to vote for the best of the village?"

"But You Won't! You'll corrupt our system of banking!"

"Banking? Tsunade-Sama, I didn't know I was in charge of banking. You never told me that part."

Tsunade grumbled as Naruto had just embarrassed her in front of the council but continued none the less.

"Naruto, I'm sure that while you were in the academy, you learned about the various tasks of each of the twelve main clans of Konoha. The Namikaze were the founders of the bank of Konoha due to their large finances and businesses. They were as much successful merchants as they were ninja."

"Now, onto the actual testing." Nara-San stated.

"Yes, Naruto-San," Inoichi began, please press you hand on this document. "It is the first scroll of Konoha that the Namikaze sealed and it contains the banking procedures, which we have not looked at for twenty years. It can only be accessed and opened by a Namikaze."

Naruto nodded as he moved to the right side of the circle and placed his hand on the scroll. Immediately, the scroll reacted and a seal appeared with the Namikaze emblem before disappearing and unlocking itself for viewing.

"I guess that proves it. Welcome back to the council, Namikaze-San."

"L-likewise-N-Nara-San."

Nara-San laughed before rising out of his chair and walking up to Naruto only to give him a one armed hug.

"Please, Naruto. Don't act so nervous. And also…please call me Shikaku-San. We only use those in formalities, but we're all friends here in one thing or another."

Naruto nodded his head before he walked over to his seat between the Hatake clan and the Yamanaka clan seats of power.

"Now let us start our proceedings off with this document."

* * *

The next couple of hours were mostly spent on the original document of the Namikaze. Surprisingly, it was Naruto, not Shikaku who found a couple solutions to gain more money in certain sectors. Sadly, the majority of the clans hated Naruto with a fiery passion. Even with the Nara Head's approval, they were outvoted seven to five every single time this happened.

Naruto knew better however, and casted a small hand sign before talking to Shikaku in a whispered voice. Shikaku noticed this and slyly looked around before smirking at Naruto's cleverness of using a privacy seal around their whispered conversation. The last hour was spent on unanimous votes for changes in the banking system of Konoha itself and not of the document.

Naruto walked out of the halls tired and exhausted. They might mean the same thing, but Naruto felt like he was both. He walked back to his girlfriend's house, and knew that it might be the last time for a while until he slept next to his cherry blossom again. He planned to return to the Namikaze estate and Sakura would stay with her mother.

Naruto walked inside the house as he reached for the door. He walked past the kitchen and saw that Sakura's mother was putting dinner on the table. Haruno-san looked up and saw Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Would you go and get Sakura for me?"

"Sure." Naruto turned and walked up the stairs to their, soon to be back to Sakura's, room. He would miss Haruno-san's cooking; her cooking just tasted like…home to him. Naruto opened the door and looked at Sakura as she hummed a lullaby as she combed her hair.

Sakura's hair had changed a little in the time after Sasuke's death. Her hair was now wavy with a strange sort of blondish brightness to it, while it shifted over to cover her left eye from view. Naruto sighed at the sight and leaned on the doorframe. Sakura heard the sigh and turned to see Naruto just staring and gazing at her and blushed.

Sakura quickly got up and briskly walked over to Naruto and wrapped him in a hug. Naruto responded, but after a few seconds, Sakura released and found herself unable to break from Naruto. He wasn't breaking off the hug for some reason.

"N-Naruto-Kun? Is something the matter?"

"Sakura-Chan…I'm moving into the Namikaze compound."

"W-What? Why?" Sakura asked as she failed to understand why her boyfriend was leaving her so suddenly.

"I feel like I should now that I'm old enough. All my family's records are there and as a councilmember now, I'll need to memorize all of them."

"Okay, then…I'll go with you…"

"Y-You can't. Sakura, your mother needs you here, to take care of her."

"My mother will understand. Besides, I don't want to leave your side ever, especially at night." Sakura mumbled the last part as she shared a kiss with Naruto.

"W-Why at night?" Naruto questioned as he parted from the kiss, worried for his girlfriend.

Sakura cursed under her breath before sighing and sitting down on her bed, quickly followed by Naruto.

"I-I've been having nightmares, but when I wake up and see you, I feel all better."

"Hmm…Okay, you can come with me, but only if your mother agrees with it then. It's not proper to live with your girlfriend or boyfriend before you're married."

"Naruto you Baka, you've been living here, and besides, I'm already twenty; most ninja leave home for apartments at fourteen."

"I know. You can come with me…but only if your mother agrees with it. Oh! And no… you can't try to convince her. You're too good at that."

Sakura chuckled as she wrapped her hands in Naruto's. "Oh Naruto-Kun, it won't matter. Like mother like daughter. Where do you think I learned it all?"

"We'll see"

* * *

Haruno-San placed the vegetables on the table and stood back and smiled at the look of the food and the table's setting, satisfied at the outcome of the grueling labor that was dinner. She looked up and saw Naruto walk in with Sakura by his side, a smile adorned on her womanly face.

"Ah just in time for dinner. Thank you Naruto for bringing Sakura down. Now, let's all sit down."

Naruto sat down with Sakura on his left side and Sakura's mother on the opposite side of the table.

"So, Naruto-Chan, how was the council meeting?" Yuki asked as she dished out the portions.

"It went better than expected. The council kept shutting down any suggestions I made, so I told them to Nara-San and they accepted them from then on."

"How clever of you. I also assume that as you're now known to the village as a Namikaze, you'll be moving into their, or rather your compound?"

"Well…yes…"

"And I assume you'll be taking my daughter Sakura with you?"

"Um…I was-"

"I'm happy for you two. You need the time to yourselves, and maybe have some bedroom fun while you're at it." Yuki stated as she cut her dinner into small slices.

Naruto almost choked on his food. "Y-you're okay with me taking your only daughter away from you?!" He questioned on the first part. He couldn't even begin to ask on the latter half of that statement.

Yuki smiled as she looked up at the man she saw as a son. "Of course I am. Naruto, the year that you've been here, I've watched you very carefully. I am confident that you'll talk good care of my daughter. Also, you've kept your hands inside your own pants…so to speak."

Yuki took a sip of her wine as she watched her house guest and daughter blush deeply.

"You won't have to worry about noises at the compound."

"T-That-That-wasn't-"

"I know, you're taking it slow. I'm an observant woman, Naruto. Where do you think my sweetheart Sakura learned it all? From her father?"

"You are always welcome at the compound, Yuki-San."

"I appreciate that. It has been a while since I've been there One thing though. When you walk in and open the secondary door to the compound, be sure to call out the names Kirito and Katara."

"Why?"

"Just do it, trust me. It saves a lot of time. I'll leave it as a surprise for you."

* * *

As the moon rose higher into the night sky, Naruto and Sakura laid in Sakura's bed one last time. Sakura had her head above Naruto's heart and purred as he stroked her hair where it just felt so right at the stem of her neckline.

"How'd you do it?"

"What?" Sakura looked up at Naruto's face.

"How'd you get your mother to agree?"

"Do you really want to know?" Sakura asked as she turned to face Naruto's head

"Yes." Naruto replied insistently

"I pleaded silently in the background as I got the glass of water."

Naruto smirked as he rolled Sakura on her back and leaned above her. "Oh, you naughty, naughty girl."

"I am a naughty girl…so what'cha gonna do about it?" Sakura leaned forward until Naruto suddenly grabbed her hands, placing them together and held them above Sakura's head. Sakura knew that Naruto had her legs pinned and knew that he was stronger without chakra. She watched as Naruto leaned down to whisper something into Sakura's ear.

"I'm going to give the naughty girl before me some more hickeys."

….

…

…

…..

NOOOOO!

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning and groaned into her pillow before getting out of bed. She sat at the edge and looked back at her boyfriend on the other side. Sakura smiled before she undressed and went to take a shower.

While waiting for the water to turn hot, she inspected her now marked up body. There were once again bite marks all over her body and a few were deep enough to change color. Sakura smiled though as a few were near Sakura's breasts, but not quite there.

'Naruto, you baka. You're too much of a coward to push my boundaries. I guess that I'll have to change that myself.' Sakura thought before she stepped into the shower's spray.

* * *

**There you have it, some stuff that will be answered in the next chapter and something that was comedy for those who love to laugh. See you all after the weekend. Expect Monday with an afternoon read.**

**Timberwolfe OUT! HOWL!**


	13. The Namikaze Estate

**Welcome Back to all of you! It's monday afternoon and here is your reading for now!**

**I hope that you are all enjoying my story so far, and while I understand that in chapter nine, some people don't understand why the villagers don't like Naruto.**

**I am not going off the manga or the recent events of the show. If I was, Neji would be dead. DUH! And second, people act weird at all other types of things. Such as the gay marriage. It shouldn't be possible to have kids that way, so I don't believe in it AT ALL! But they wore down the opposition so now we are going to have it.**

**I have no offense for gays, I have some friends that way. I just don't believe in it working out. It's not in nature, or in any religion. People were and are not Born that way.**

**Sorry for that spiel. So please, on with the story.**

**RSL**

**Chapter 13: The Namikaze Estate**

* * *

"There, that should do it." Sakura stated as she leaned back and rose back onto her hindquarters after completing the transport seal on the last brown box. Sakura looked over to Naruto who was sitting at the end of their bed, his eyes staring off into space.

Sakura turned and walked up to Naruto before sitting on his lap, facing him. Naruto shook his head and looked at Sakura. That got his attention.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"I-It just won't feel the same without us being here."

Sakura placed her hand on Naruto's cheek, "Naruto, look me in the eye." Sakura waited until he did. Sakura had to hold back a naughty thought as she needed to clear Naruto's mind right now. "Naruto, you're right. You're absolutely right that it won't be the same, but what you don't realize is that things are always changing. Look at me; I'm not the weak twelve year old I once was."

"Sakura, you were never weak-"

"I was, but now I have the power to stand on my own two feet. Thanks to a generous someone."

"Who?"

Sakura sighed before giggling as a smile came to her face and she looked at Naruto before whispering, "you, dummy." With that, Sakura leaned forward and captured Naruto's lips in her own and started a heated make out session right there. Naruto started to respond, but then felt that his lower half was getting a little too excited.

"S-Sakura-Chan, you-you're rubbing the wrong place."

"Am I?" Sakura asked seductively.

Naruto could only nod before he started to slip his tongue into Sakura's mouth. Sakura moaned into the French kiss and became completely submissive; ending her hip's teasing motions. Naruto's hands moved down the sides of Sakura's shirt before resting at the hem of the shirt. Naruto slowly pushed his hands underneath the shirt and slowly groped Sakura's breasts eliciting more and more moans out of Sakura.

Naruto quickly lowered his hands and broke the kiss before laying his forehead against Sakura's. They breathed deeply as they took the time to regain their breaths.

"I think we should go now."

"Y-Yeah."

Sakura got off Naruto and then together, they walked hand and hand down the stairs. Yuki was still in the kitchen when they passed her.

"Bye, Mom!"

"Sweetheart! Put your shirt down!"

Sakura looked down to see that her shirt had stayed where Naruto's hands had been. They showed the edge of her breasts and as Sakura blushed madly at what her mother had just seen, Naruto moved the shirt back into place before kissing her on the cheek and thanking Yuki-San before they headed out to check out their new home.

Yuki sighed as she went back to making cookies for the kids next door.

"Yep. They're just like I was with Zuko at that age."

* * *

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the entrance to the Namikaze compound and just stared at it. In front of them was Naruto's clan symbol. A moonlit cross with an orange circle around it. Naruto had to hold back laughter as Sakura looked like a little kid as she looked closely at the symbol.

"Sakura, you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's open it…together."

With one of each other's hand on the door, they pushed it open. True to his word, Naruto called out the names.

"Kirito! Katara!"

Immediately, they heard rustling from around the corner and suddenly their jaws dropped as two artic foxes the size of golden retrievers ran around the corner and up to the two newcomers. The foxes stopped a few feet and started sniffing around them.

They circled Naruto and Sakura for a minute before stopping in front of Naruto who slowly bent down and held out his hands to the foxes. They both sniffed the hand offered to them and soon they were allowing Naruto to pet them. They purred as Naruto scratched them behind the ears and pounced him and started licking him on the face.

Naruto laughed at the foxes' actions and just took it as it came. Sakura started to laugh at their antics until the foxes turned and growled at Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened slightly in fear before she gulped and started to back away as they surrounded her. Naruto suddenly appeared before her and growled back at them.

Sakura watched in wonder as the foxes immediately relaxed and came to her meekly with their heads down before nuzzling her lower leg and showing faces of fox sadness. Sakura immediately bent down and hugged them tightly. The foxes squirmed in agony at the girl's hug but still happily purred loudly as she scratched them behind their ears and immediately the foxes retreated before howling loudly.

Sakura widened her eyes again and brought her hands up to her face as a litter of twelve or so pups started racing towards them from around the corner. Sadly, it was winter now and the ground was icy. The pups slid into each other and into some bushes causing Sakura to let out a laugh as she walked over to them. The pups immediately yipped loudly and surprisingly tackled her to the ground where they proceeded to play with her clothes and face and hair.

* * *

Naruto watched as Sakura was laughing happily with the baby foxes. He looked down at the foxes that were obviously the parents and asked, "How've you been without us?"

A mental link had always held something to foxes with Naruto. He had assumed that it was because of the Fox inside him, but Tsunade had found that the Namikazes could have links to foxes like the Inuzuka's with their dogs except that his mental capabilities could be passed into others through sexual ways, such as sex.

"We missed you, Naruto." Naruto heard Kirito say. "I was supposed to be your partner when I was born the same day as you."

Naruto looked down at Kirito, the male arctic fox that's hair was slightly blue at the ends. "You're twenty one."

"Yes, foxes of the Namikazes live around forty years. "You just missed my parents' death."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This is Katara, by the way. My mate."

"Hey, Katara."

"Is that girl your mate?"

"Yes."

"So why can't she hear us talk? I mean if you've had sex and-"

"Oh! Then NO! We're boyfriend/ girlfriend. Not mates yet." Clearly, Katara was a smart fox, just like Sakura.

"It's okay, but I was meant to be your mate's partner in the future. You get two foxes and then your mate takes one as a symbol of unity."

Naruto chuckled, "I think that she likes the pups more."

"All true Namikazes, whether inside or potential worthy members, have pups all over them. If she wasn't worthy, maybe one or two, but all of my pups tackling her; you picked a good mate, Naruto-Chan."

"Sakura-Chan, let's check out the rest of the house."

"Awww…Naruto look at this one."

Sakura was holding up a pure black fox with a red stripe. Sakura flicked his nose and the fox yipped before trying to reach its nose with its paw and tongue. Naruto smiled at the sight before leading Sakura away.

* * *

(Five hours later)

"Really? You can talk to the foxes?"

"Yeah, anyone in my family can."

Naruto and Sakura sat down after their long day of exploring the grounds. They laid down in Naruto's new living room with their backs to the couch as they watched the fire before them roaring to keep them toasty warm. A slight rain shower had appeared by the window and appeared to the both of them that it would keep going long into the night.

"That's amazing Naruto-Kun…you're amazing."

Naruto chuckled. "You're more amazing Sakura-Chan,"

"Aw…you're just saying that to have a make out session."

"No I'm not…well maybe a little now." Naruto confessed at Sakura's knowing smile.

"I can't believe this compound of yours. You have a fox kennel, two personal training fields, one inside and the other outside. Naruto, you have a small forest for you to explore. And that's just the beginning. Your house is massive; I counted twenty rooms and a master suite for you to sleep…in"

Sakura yawned before wrapping an arm around Naruto's and using it as a pillow. Naruto smiled at her cherry blossom before realizing something and decided to go through with what he'd been wanting to do for quite some time.

"Saku-Chan, you keep saying that all this is mine, but I want it to be yours too." Sakura widened her eyes before slowly looking at Naruto with curiosity as Naruto knelled down in front of them. "Sakura-Chan, this place, everything that is mine is yours as well. You have my house, my summons, my heart. I guess what I'm trying to say is that; I want to be yours as well Sakura.

I know that I should have a ring for such a time as this, but Sakura Marie Haruno, will you marry me?"

Sakura held her mouth as she rapidly nodded her head before grabbing Naruto collar and ripping him forward before enveloping him in a night that was to be theirs forever. Sakura pushed Naruto down upon the floor before straddling him.

Naruto looked up into Sakura's eyes and saw love and lust intertwined. For the next few hours, the two became one and lay beside one another, readying themselves for what was to come.

* * *

_**Mature xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx If yopu have a problem reading lemons or anything mature do not read on and skip to the end of the chapter. This is meant to keep tyhe story going while keeping the romance at its peak! I can not be held responsible for anybody finding this inappropriate to certain people who read this and find it offensive.**_

_**By reading this, you agree that you are old enough and mature enough to know what the next part is and it is your CHOICE to read!**_

* * *

Naruto placed his hands on Sakura's hips and drew her closer to him before leaning forward and gently placed his lips upon hers and started to caress them with his tongue moving across them. Sakura moaned before opening her lips to accept Naruto's tongue in her month, her own tongue waiting for his to invade her.

As soon as Naruto's tongue inch inside, Sakura intertwined them, exchanging trails of saliva as they explored the partner's tongue and eventually moved into Naruto mouth as well. As this was going on, Sakura had positioned herself on top of Naruto's manhood.

Sakura felt his manhood pulsing in anticipation through the rubbing of the couple's clothes, and wondered how it would feel inside her. As she thought this, her hands reached the bottom of Naruto's black shirt and started to pull it up and parted briefly from their kissing( if frenching isn't what they were really doing) and took it up over his head.

Naruto then started to unbutton Sakura's pink blouse, slowly taking his time to unbutton each one. Sakura moaned in aggravation before breaking apart and simply ripping her blouse, and the buttons, apart in the process before simply taking it off and showing Naruto her bra-covered breasts and simply fell down on Naruto as their movements became more wild and feral.

Soon, their breathing was becoming more labored as Naruto moved his hands to Sakura's covered breasts and slowing groped them, squeezing them like a stress ball(Got the idea from a friend who read this part), and rolling them between his fingers. Sakura started to rock back and forth as she continued to bite her lips to hold in her continuous moans to what Naruto was doing to her internal and external systems.

As for Naruto, Sakura continued to move back and forth on his manhood, causing him to grunt repeatedly as his body kept shifting to try to ease the pain but also to allow for more pleasure form his girlfriend, or to be more precise, fiancée, and soon to be wife.

Soon, Sakura and Naruto parted to undo their skirt and pants respectfully. Before Naruto could continue in his ministrations, Sakura pushed him back down on the makeshift bed before reaching behind her and undoing the straps on her bra before simply letting fall on the bed, letting her breasts go on show for Naruto's eyes.

Naruto stared for a few seconds before taking them again in his hands, making Sakura lean her head back and pop her chest further into his hands. Sakura felt Naruto take one of his hands off her breasts and looked back to see Naruto's mouth and tongue suddenly come in contact with her breast.

Sakura gasped at the heat coming upon her breast and gasped again as Naruto's tongue swirled around her nipple and gently bit it, making her moan incessantly. Sakura dug her hands into Naruto's blonde locks and prayed out loud to not stop.

After a few minutes Sakura felt herself fall backwards as Naruto placed his knee between her thighs and pressed against her womanhood, making her moan louder than before. Finally Sakura couldn't take it any longer.

Naruto suddenly found himself on the bottom before looking over to Sakura who was taking off her panties. Naruto knew that it was time to move on and reached down to take off his boxers. As they both looked at each other's sweat covered bodies, they couldn't help but love the sights before them.

The both of them continued to kiss each other before Naruto pushed Sakura back down on the bed and positioned himself before looking up at Sakura as if asking a final permission. Sakura noticed this and looked deep into Naruto's eyes and smiled brightly while nodding slowly.

Naruto went slowly into Sakura, earning a painful cry from her, and quickly graced her cheek, wiping away a tear in the process. Naruto continued until he pushed up against a barrier and then quickly pushed past it till he went in all the way. He waited a couple minutes as Sakura adjusted to his length and finally nodded once more.

Naruto slowly made his way back and forth inside Sakura earning a newfound pleasure and experience that Sakura found tantalizing and simply incapable of words to describe it. Sakura began to raise herself around Naruto as he wrapped his arms around her and her around him.

Sakura felt her stomach churn in an increasing pressure that would soon explode. Sakura wrapped her legs around Naruto and felt herself stiffen as her walls wrapped around Naruto's manhood.

"Na-Naruto-Kun, I think I'm going to…(Moans)…"

"M-Me too, Sakura-Chan. Should I-"

"No! Stay in, please! I want this so bad." Sakura said as she felt Naruto hit her own sweet spot, and moaned out again repeatedly. Naruto continued to hit that spot often enough and soon the two of them were moaning as they reached their point of no return.

Finally, they could stand it no longer and let themselves shiver as they climaxed together. Naruto felt himself shiver all over his body as he let himself release repeatedly. As for Sakura, she simply felt everything as her body splashed around the bed and beyond her control.

After a full minute, the two slowed in their first orgasms and simply fell back on the bed, Naruto's head hitting the pillows. Sakura laid on top of Naruto's body, her head on his chest, and her legs intertwined with his. Naruto reached over to the covers and gently draped it over them, letting them rest for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Well there you have it! They are getting married! And there was the lemon for those what didn't believe that this was rated Mature just in case. I will continue to do my absolute best to keep this pace up and hope for the best. Love the the reviews that are coming in, and hope for more of them! **

**Timberwolfe**


	14. Kyubii's Chakra

**Welcome back to RSL! Plenty of reviews that are mostly good by what I've read and I hope that you are ready for the next installment right now.**

**RSL**

**Chap 14: Kyubii's Chakra**

* * *

A couple months passed and Naruto and Sakura couldn't be happier. Every day, more and more people in Konoha were warming up to the idea of Naruto becoming the future Hokage and a fine shinobi as well as acknowledging his gift of Sasuke's eye. Over those months as well, Sakura and Naruto continued in their 'sexual adventures' both in and out of the house.

Sakura blushed deeply as she remembered their adventures behind the kage mountain and blushed a bright red that made blood boil. Man, she'd never felt anything like three Naruto's at once ever before, but she'd be damned if it was to be the last time they experienced it.

Light invaded into their bedroom and touch Sakura's face, helping her to simply open her eyes before yawning cutely and giggling as her fiancé wrapped his arm around her, forcing her to stay in their bed. Naruto, himself grinned as his fiancée tried to squirm away playfully from him.

"Geez, Sakura-Chan, don't be such a child." Naruto smiled with his arms wrapped around Sakura's body.

"I'll be a child till the day I die."

"Then I'll treat you like a young woman for the days of my life."

Naruto soon found himself in a battle of playful fighting for dominance later underneath Sakura as she held his arms above his head. Damn, she was fine when she tried to stay in control in any situation.

"Now, now Naruto-Kun, who said treating me like a young girl was the best thing for me?"

"W-What s-should I do then?" Naruto asked as Sakura trailed kisses down and around Naruto's neck.

"I believe that you should treat me like a woman…a woman with needs like any girl, but one that her future husband can give to her."

"O-Of course, my blossom." Naruto stuttered as he understood what his future wife wanted right now.

* * *

(Thirty minutes later)

A half hour later found the two snuggling tightly into each other as smiles covered their faces and as they stared at each other. Sakura moved off the bed and headed to the connected bathroom as she grabbed a towel and wiped herself clean.

"Naruto, I swear that you keep getting better and better at this."

"It helps with all the practice you give me." Naruto replied as Sakura threw him another towel to clean his lower self off as well as the rest of his body.

"Still, I love it more every time we do it is all." Sakura replied as she spoke from the bathroom, the hair dryer making its noise for a few seconds before it stopped and Naruto spoke again.

"Well, maybe I'll need to put up some more privacy seals to block out your screaming."

"Well…I guess you could…although you could just gag me like last time." Sakura said as she poked her head from around the corner of the bathroom.

"But Sakura-Chan…our children will get the wrong idea!" Naruto mentioned playfully

"Yeah, you're right, Our chil-" Sakura began before gasping for air and then started to breath in heavily.

* * *

Naruto widened his eyes in worry as Sakura froze midsentence as pain seemed to appear on her face.

"Sakura-Chan?"

Naruto watched in slow horror as Sakura's face became pale before she suddenly whimpered as she grabbed her right arm in agonizing pain with her left and slowly slid down the doorway to the bathroom as tears filled up around her eyes and slid down her Caucasian-white skin. Naruto rushed over to her side and after a minute, coerced her to let him look at the glow behind her hands.

All seemed fine with Sakura's arm. The mark of the Kyubii was still there, elongated from her shoulder to her elbow. ..and it was glowing a crimson red…Glowing?! Naruto searched frantically for something to wrap his fiancée in before looking back to her face and saw it in pain and deep agony.

"Sakura-Chan, we should get you to the hospital."

"Y-yeah." Sakura said as the glow dimmed.

"Come on, let's get some clothes on you."

"R-right." Sakura whimpered as the glow began to arise again and placed her arms around Naruto's neck as he carried her back to the bed. As Sakura allowed Naruto to play dress up with her frame, Sakura smiled meekly but happily as she knew that he'd love doing this for her for another time. He was always happy doing things for Sakura. As Sakura thought this, she noticed that the pain feeling dulled significantly, and switched her thoughts and felt them skyrocket. Sakura backtracked and the pain receded. It appeared that this pain was emotional as well.

* * *

As Sakura mulled things over, Naruto had dressed her in her workout outfit before suiting up himself before leaning over and picking Sakura up by the front and placed her on his back. Sakura wrapped her legs around Naruto like a child caught with a cold or going home after a tiring day of play. Sakura smiled meekly as the day had only started and she was already tired beyond belief and sick of the pain that seemed to be connected to Naruto.

As the couple left the house, they moved quickly to the hospital where Sakura was quickly placed on a stretcher by some medical ninja and off of Naruto's back where the mark seemed to glow repeatedly as she was moved further and further from Naruto.

Naruto went to the phone and called up Shikamaru and Ino. He meant to make two phone calls but was glad he'd only needed to make one and then another to Kakashi before the three of them showed up and Naruto explained to them and the two doctors surrounding them what had occurred.

"Well, Naruto, it would appear to me that the Kyubii's chakra has finally grown strong enough to try to escape back to where it came from. It's either that, or the chakra needs to be used up." Kakashi stated after a small time.

"I don't know about that, Kakashi," Shikamaru added, "It shouldn't have taken this long to grow strong, and even a year is usually enough to become fully within Sakura's system."

"You're completely right, of course." Kakashi conceded the two points.

"It not like this has acted up before now though…" Naruto thought before he noticed Ino's rather pale face. "Ino, what's wrong?"

"I-It's just…geez Sakura will kill me for this…It's happened before." Ino admitted

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled in surprise.

"When?" Kakashi inquired.

"About three weeks ago, Sakura was performing a surgery with me since I needed some help in the room. Sakura winced in pain just before the chakra in her right arm died right away. We thought nothing of it and tried to start it up again, but Sakura suddenly collapsed and that glow that you mentioned earlier was on her arm. Sakura hasn't been able to mold chakra since then."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't sparred with her in anything besides taijutsu for about two weeks now. Dammit!" Naruto said as he smashed his fist into the wall, making a dent. "I should have known."

"Not many would have seen the signs, Naruto." Kakashi said as he placed a hand on Naruto's left shoulder. "At least you found out before it was too late."

Naruto's head shot up faster than a kunai reappeared when thrown at maximum speed. Was it too late?

The group watched as Naruto's breathing started to climb higher and higher until suddenly one of the doctors appeared and walked over to Naruto and spoke.

"Your girlfriend should be fine, Namikaze-san. If you want, we can take you to her room now to see how she is doing."

"T-thanks." Naruto said as he and rest of the group followed the doctor down the halls before moving up the stairs to the fourth floor of the hospital meant for shinobi and higher classed injuries from normal circumstances. They knew these halls well, Naruto and Ino especially, since this was where Sakura spent most of her time working in.

The doctor stopped in front of the last door on the floor before channeling some chakra into the lock and opening the door. If the patient couldn't mold chakra correctly, then the door would not open. The door had been built to stand against intruders and attempts to escape from the patients, but then again, with Sakura's Sharingan and her brute strength, this door was nothing but a window.

The group entered the room and seated around the bed that Sakura was currently sitting up in. Sakura smiled weakly at her entourage before smiling brighter at her soon to be husband. Naruto took note of all the tubes attached to his love's arms and the oxygen mask that she had pulled off and smiled back at her face weakly with as little bit of sadness showing as he could.

Sakura sat up as they came into her room and noticed that they were a little peeved and sad at the same time. She had to admit that she'd taken this thing a little too far, but she had honestly thought that it would pass with time.

Sakura's right arm was in a special cast with siphoning seals around it and her pain medication was supposedly helping, although Sakura knew that when Naruto had entered the room, the pain had suddenly ceased and Sakura knew that he should stay with her to keep the pain away even though he would still see her pain.

The doctor explained how they weren't exactly sure as to why the Kyubii's chakra was deciding to react now of all times and that they would continue to look into the matter as much as possible.

"For now though, I think it would be best if Sakura just goes home and rests, the medication will be sent to you tomorrow."

"Thank you Doctor, you may leave." Naruto stated quickly before grabbing Sakura and used the Harishin to go back home.

'Damn,' Ino thought, 'I really wanted to tell them about me and Shikamaru about our surprise.'

* * *

Sakura smiled as she played lightly with Naruto's ear, awaking him from his deep slumber. When they'd first started sleeping together, Naruto would hardly sleep at all and Sakura was worried that it was her that bothered him. But the fact had been that Naruto needed to trust someone on the highest levels to sleep in peace. That in and of itself was evident in the amount of sleep he received since he knew that Sakura would protect him and also him to her.

She marveled at what had happened after they'd returned home. Naruto had yelled at her, right in her face, about not telling him of the problem sooner. Sakura had cried and explained the entire situation before apologizing sincerely. And then, as soon as she did so, Naruto had forgiven her, simply forgave her, and they had shared another night of bliss before deciding to speed their wedding along.

Naruto opened his eyes to the sight of his smiling girlfriend, or maybe he should say wife now?. They had gotten married a few days after they'd gotten scared by the red chakra. Just a run over to the administrative district with his friends in accordance with the marriage witness act and after a few hours in the courthouse and a wedding band later, they were kissing like no tomorrow.

Since then, they had done it everywhere, from the park to the bedroom closet and most likely most of in between. They were married after all, and Naruto trusted Sakura more than he had ever trusted anyone before. True; she had been ahead in the race for trust at the start, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he trusted her and she trusted him, and they loved each other more than life itself.

"Good morning Sakura-Chan." Naruto said with a bright smile on his face.

Sakura giggled lightly as she stopped her previous motions. "Morning, Naruto-Kun"

"You know that I love it when you do that."

"I know you do."

"You look like a baby vixen."

"Just loving my husband is all. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Not at all. By the way, it's been two weeks now, so how's your arm?" Naruto asked, changing the subject to Sakura's arm like he always id these days.

"It feels better, but I could swear that it was acting up whenever I left you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think it was actually…really emotionally based."

"Huh. Well, it's over now."

"Yeah, it-"

Sakura suddenly covered her mouth before rolling over to the end of the bed and running quickly towards the bathroom. Naruto listened with his sensitive ears as the sounds of someone throwing up reached his ears.

"Sakura? You okay?"

The sound of more vomit answered the question. Naruto hopped out of bed and slipped slowly over to the bathroom and leaned his head on the bathroom doorframe and saw the look of a pale facing Sakura with her hair messed up a little and her raspy breathing from just vomiting out the contents of last night's dinner.

The sound and added sight of his angel puking her guts out found Naruto by Sakura's side in a split second as he held her hair back as she kept her face buried in the toilet. After a few minutes, Sakura breathed deeply as she caught her breath.

"I…I'm alright now…yeah…I-"

Sakura threw her head back in the bowl and rose up a minute later.

"Okay…I'm not good at all…"

"When you finally stop, we'll go see Ino at the hospital."

"Why?! I'm just sick with the flu. I'm sure I'll be good in twenty four hours."

"Maybe and maybe not, but I'd rather have Ino look you over."

"Naruto, I'm a doctor too. I- ," Sakura held her mouth for a few seconds before calming down, "I know the procedures."

"But you can't run tests here, Sakura-Chan, now can you?"

"Okay," Sakura conceded, "you win."

"This isn't a game, Sakura-Chan." Naruto replied worried for his wife.

"I know that. It's just a figure of speech."

"Really? What shape?" Naruto asked curiously.

(Sigh) "Naruto-Kun you Baka…" Sakura said as her husband was sometimes an idiot, but-…he was her idiot and she would not have it any other way.

* * *

**Oh No! What will happen next?!**

**Timberwolfe**


	15. The Start Of Something New

**Hello all! Welcome back. I decided to finish my other story and allow for time for people to reread it. I know that with long and in-progress stories, I end up rereading the chapters over and over again to better understand it. So here is the next chapter for RSL.**

**A couple words before it though. **

**To Mangaka Shuzen, I thank you greatly for your comment. I have wondered if my readers had thought that for a while now and you were brave enough to say it. the only sad thing in my opinion is that my stories seem to keep getting longer and harder to write! Thank you for your uplifting comment.**

**As for ZeroTails321317, and The Keeper Of Worlds, I swear that every time you guess in the reviews, you guys nail it or come so close to the truth. You're both great guessers.**

**Finally, kidloco, the only who all writers get reviews from...get on your account! :) Thank you for always reviewing.**

**Now, The Show Must Go On!**

**RSL**

**Chapter 15: The Start of Something New**

* * *

Ino walked down the corridor, her eyes on the chart before her. Never in her childhood life had she expected to work this hard every day at the hospital. Whenever she had visited her friends, it was always quiet with practically no one ever in sight. Now Ino knew why.

The nurses and doctors were always in the rooms, helping shinobi and civilians alike in their injuries, in the emergency levels performing surgery, or in the break rooms and offices filling out paperwork. Oh how they all hated that blasted paperwork. Sakura was always the first one done, and she was the one who was placed in charge of the Damn Hospital. She'd have to ask Sakura how she did that in the near future.

Ino walked around the corner and looked up from the clipboard before her as she handed it to the clerk at the front of the hospital. As it was, this was actually the least used access when there was something wrong. After all, the people in this village were ninja and what civilians there were inside the village had personal doctors that could pay visits to their individual houses for simple things from yellow fever to the flu.

"Ino-Chan!"

Ino turned and smiled as her two best friends and best couple besides her and her Shika-Kun appeared before her. She was about to squeal and hug her life time friend Sakura when she saw the worry on their faces.

"What's wrong, guys?"

"We think that Sakura is sick with something." Naruto stated.

"Naruto-Kun, it's nothing." Sakura whined.

"It's not nothing," Naruto insisted. "You were puking your guts out this morning."

"Okay, quiet down you two. This is after all a hospital. Follow me to room 147."

"Okay, so let me get this straight; one, you were puking only in the morning. Two, you feel completely fine now. And three, you were crying as you came here?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Okay, so you have mood swings, puking in the morning, healthy…Sakura I think I know what is bothering you."

"What?! Tell me, Ino-Chan."

"Sakura,….you're pregnant."

…

…

….

…

"Hahahahahaha…that's real funny Ino, good joke." Sakura sputtered as she tried to understand what was really wrong with her. After Ino did not respond for what seemed like forever, Sakura turned to Naruto still giggling with a smile on her face. She looked to Naruto only to see that Naruto's face was looking down right at her stomach.

Slowly, Naruto moved his left hand forward until eventually, it rested on Sakura's stomach. Sakura stop giggling and calmed down until she looked at Naruto and placed her hand over Naruto's. Naruto looked back up at Sakura and as they looked into each other's eyes, matching smiles appeared on both their faces. Sakura turned back to Ino with that very smile on her face.

"You're not joking? You really mean that we're going to have a baby, Ino?"

"We'll have to do the usual tests as always but yes Sakura, you're going to have a baby boy or a baby girl in the next year."

"Oh my gosh, Naruto can you believe this? Naruto?"

"I'm going to be a father?" Naruto asked to no one in particular before Sakura's cupped his cheek with her left arm.

"Yes Naruto-Kun, and you'll be the best dad in the whole wide world."

"And you'll be the best mother in the whole wide world."

"Naruto, not to be rude, but will you leave Sakura and I to go over the procedures for this?"

"Ino, I know all of the procedures."

"Yes, but I have to do it. It is part of the procedure. Besides, Naruto needs to get your prenatal care medication and all that."

"Ino's right, Sakura-Chan. I'll go get the medicine and meet you back at home."

"Okay." Sakura leaned to kiss Naruto's cheek before continuing. "Don't forget to get some books on this pregnancy stuff."

As soon as Naruto took the lists from Ino and walked out the door, Ino launched towards Sakura in a squealing delight.

"Sakura, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you Ino."

"But guess what?"

"W-what?"

"So am I."

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura, I'm pregnant too!"

"What?! You are?"

"MnnHmm!" Ino smiled brightly

"Oh Ino! I'm so happy for you and Shikamaru too!"

As the two girls hugged tightly, embracing the other as they jumped up and down, they spoke out about what they wanted to name their children and what they needed to do over the course of the next nine months.

* * *

(One month into Pregnancy)

(Knock Knock)

"Got it!" Ino screamed as she rushed to the door and opened it to receive Sakura and Naruto. Naruto picked up Ino as he hugged her before passing her to greet Shikamaru in the hallway. As the boys moved off to do their thing that happened once a week, the girls sat down to do their girl talk.

Sakura and Ino had started this tradition when they had both found out that since they had boyfriends, they had started to spend less and less time together. They had discussed it with their boyfriends and received the same thing in response.

So the tradition was started that once a week, the boys would go out with their friends and the girls would do their own thing. Sometimes, even Hinata and Kiba would join in but they usually had clan business to accomplish. While Shikamaru and Ino had those things to do as well, they were both from smaller clans and therefore had more time on their hands until Shikamaru became the clan head.

"So, how is being pregnant with Naruto?" Ino asked as they sat down outside a café and bookstore.

"It sucks Ino!" Sakura complained. "Big Time!"

"What do you mean? Shikamaru is so nice to me! I bet Naruto's the same!" Ino smirked, thinking that Naruto was much too nice to not to anything for his wife.

"Ha! Just listen to what he has been doing since he got those stupid books; I should have never let him read them."

* * *

(Second week after Sakura learned of her pregnancy)

Sakura awoke before Naruto and smiled as she stretched out her limbs before walking out of the bedroom and over to the kitchen. Nowadays, she always awoke before him. Sakura and Naruto had an understanding that Sakura would make breakfast for the both of them when she didn't have any surgeries or long shifts and Naruto would prepare the dinners since his added council meetings took all day long as well as the banking clans that always wanted to discuss rates on everything took up the most of his daily activities.

Sakura remembered all the times in these last two weeks the knocks in the middle of the nights and the clones of Naruto popping in and out of existence to answer them. Sakura smiled brightly as she turned the stove on and started to prepare the eggs and bacon and the daily sausages that she had convinced Naruto to eat besides his ramen that he had become addicted to. In return, Sakura had switched from her daily addiction of coffee to herbal tea. Sakura had to admit that the herbal tea had been a welcome change; although truth be said that the weekly night out to get 'Ramen and Coffee' was much appreciated on both their parts.

As Sakura picked up the spatula to start making the dishes, a hand suddenly grabbed it and took it away from her hands. Sakura turned around in slow shock to see her husband there with a worried face placed upon him. _What is he worried about?_

"Sakura-Chan, you shouldn't be cooking."

"Naruto-Kun, I always cook breakfast, why wouldn't I? It's for you too. I-"

"I'll make breakfast from now on." Naruto said, quickly moving in front of the stove.

"Fine, then I'll just wait for dinnertime and-" Sakura began.

"No! I'll do that too!" Naruto interrupted again.

"Naruto-Kun!" Sakura whined. "Why are you doing this?!"

"The baby of course! You can't place your stomach over the stove!" Naruto quipped.

"What?! Naru-" Sakura sounded exasperated.

"I read it in that book with your pregnancy and stuff."

"Naruto-Kun, that's not until the six month." Sakura whined.

"It doesn't hurt to be careful! You just relax and just take a nap. You need the sleep to help the baby and-"

"Fine!" Sakura screamed before she stormed out of the room and back to the bed. Sakura didn't have to wait long before Naruto reappeared and placed the plate and its contents in front of Sakura. As Sakura leaned forward to eat the food before her, Naruto started to massage Sakura's back who elicited a moan as well as a smile from Sakura before she continued to eat the first breakfast of many that Naruto would make for her.

* * *

(End Flashback)

"That sounds amazing, Sakura. I'd love it if Shikamaru did that for me so early in this pregnancy."

"But Inoooooo…he's really taking this to an insane level. He doesn't let me do anything!"

"Really Sakura?" Ino asked condescendingly. "Anything?"

"NO! Naruto won't even fuck me and I'm full of hormones waiting for Him! God! I WANT HIM SO BAD!" Sakura said as she fell back into the couch.

"Geez, didn't he read the chapter on sex being okay up to six months into the pregnancy?"

"Yeah, of course he has, but He won't consent to any of my offers. Yes, he massages me and kisses me repeatedly, but it's all foreplay. Ino we did that stuff as foreplay and he won't move on!"

"Well Damn, Sakura. You do, in fact, have a major problem."

"Tell me about it." Sakura sighed as she leaned back in her seat.

"Sakura, I'm surprised by Naruto not fucking your brains out like you guys used to."

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked as she straightened back up.

"Well, it's just that I heard that people were complaining about the noise up at your house. They said that you guys were moaning as if there were foxes in heat."

"Well, it is spring and-…Hey!" Sakura glared with realization in her eyes.

"Other people's words; not mine." Ino quickly said to get out of Sakura's glare.

"Okay, so Ino, how do I move forward with this?"

"Maybe you should do this"

Ino whispered a scenario into Sakura's ear. At the end, Sakura beamed a smile that would make a Cheshire cat look sad. "Oh that will be good."

* * *

Later the next night, Naruto returned back from his dealings with the banking clan of southern Konoha. They were the poorest of the poor in that area, but the other areas weren't as willing to help out so Naruto had spent the better course of five hours fighting tooth and nail to get them to concede to the smallest of amounts to support the southern district. That was after all where the armory was and if that went down; where else could shinobi purchase readily available weapons of the highest quality.

Naruto sighed as he opened the door to his clan house and closed it behind him as he leaned against it. Right now he just wanted to rest and fuck his wife's brains out.

_No! Not when she's pregnant! I can't hurt the child!_

Naruto sighed again and looked down towards the floor. A single rose petal lay on the hardwood floor before him. Naruto bent down and picked it up before inspecting it. It looked like a simple petal; nothing spectacular. Naruto flicked it and looked on as suddenly a single line of rose petals appeared in his vision.

Naruto followed the line until he came to his bedroom door and proceeded to open it. Candles lit up the room in an eerie and yet romantic glow. Naruto saw an assortment of rose petals lying around the bed and looked upon the bed as bundles of red rose petals completely covered the bed. In the middle of the bed laid his wife, Sakura Namikaze, and as he watched in amazement, Sakura lifted herself up from her waist and Naruto stared as the petals atop her fell off revealing a pair of the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen in all of his existing life. It didn't matter that he'd seen them before; they were seen as perfect as the first time he saw them.

Slowly, Sakura picked up one of the rare pink rose petals scattered around and brought it up to her lips before blowing it off and as it floated across the room before landing on Naruto's mouth, Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine and through his veins.

"Na-ru-to-Kun," Sakura purred, "I want you so badly. Come and take me."

"Sakura-Chan," Naruto groaned, "W-we can't, the baby."

"Naruto-Kun, you would deny your wife the one thing she wants?"

"W-What?" Naruto asked lightly, "No, it-it's just that-"

"Please Naru-Kun, I have been wanting this so baaaaaaaad," Sakura moaned as she lightly touched herself.

Naruto watched as Sakura continued her motions with her right hand between her legs as her left hand lightly traced the outlines of her areoles. Finally, Naruto could stand it no more and gave in and joined her on the bed.

* * *

**(((((Warning Sexual Content do not read if not old enough or immature)))))(Not responsible for anyone who does or does not read this)**

Sakura quickly ripped off Naruto's jacket and shirt before kissing his neck madly as Naruto started to take off his camo-pants and boots. Sakura soon grew too impatient and literally ripped Naruto's boxers in half. Naruto's dick appeared and soon Sakura was positioning herself in the fox-vixen position.

Naruto immediately got into position before grabbing Sakura's hips and slammed his manhood deep within Sakura's inner walls. Sakura screamed out in pleasure as Naruto's first thrust came to fruition. Sakura's moans were quick to become louder as Naruto continued to increase his motions and the speed of his thrust.

Sakura felt Naruto's grip lessen on her hips before Sakura felt Naruto grabbed Sakura's breasts. Naruto continued his thrusting as he played and toyed with Sakura's breasts, eliciting different moans and reactions with each new transition.

After a few minutes, Sakura felt her insides warming up and knew that she was due to cum at any moment. She noticed that Naruto had ceased his breast play and knew that he was close as well. Sakura joined in the motions and let her arms drop to the mattress, allowing Naruto's manhood to travel further into her inner walls and explore to the foremost reaches of her womanhood.

With one final thrust, Naruto and Sakura each screamed out each other's name as they came together. They each rode their waves of pleasure until finally they ended and Sakura let her body fall to the mattress, herself physically, emotionally, and sexually satisfied.

Naruto took himself out of Sakura and moved to Sakura's right side before wrapping his arms around her and lightly pulled her into his wanting arms. Sakura groaned happily as she adjusted to his loving gesture and soon the couple was asleep, satisfied completely and already ready for this baby to arrive.

* * *

**There you go! Some quick lemon and the story progresses further into the deep recesses of the reader's mind.**

**What will happen next? Please review what you think and I'll post again on monday or tuesday.**

**Timberwolfe HowlLLLLLLLLLLLL!**


	16. the First Stage

**Here is the next installment! Hope you all enjoy it. And a thank you shout out to kidloco, BrendenRoy68 , unknow98, nanai, 25bam50, zerotails321317, and the keeper of worlds for your reviews and guesses.**

**This chapter is a bit shorter and is a bit of a filler chapter more than a regular one.**

**AN: note at bottom for the time of the next installment**

**RSL**

**Chapter 16: The First Stage**

* * *

(Three Months Into Pregnancy)

"Naruto-Kun, breakfast is ready!" Sakura yelled down the hall as she placed some sausages on Naruto's plate next to hers. Naruto soon appeared quickly around the corner and quickly shared a passionate kiss with her wife.

"Morning, sweetheart." Naruto said as he brought Sakura into his arms and dipped her. Sakura blushed before giggling like a schoolgirl. Naruto laughed as well before sharing another short but still passionate kiss and bringing Sakura back up in the process.

"Naruto-Kun, you really shouldn't make your 'pregnant' wife yell so loud." Sakura quipped as they sat down and started to eat their breakfast with a playful smile adorned on her face.

"So says the pregnant woman who insists that she still cook even when it could harm the baby." Naruto replied as he ate the crust off the piece of toast between his hands.

"Oh come now, Naruto-Kun," Sakura stated as she smeared some butter on her own piece of toast. "I'm completely fine."

"Um, Sakura-Chan, you've been adding the weirdest things to your plate for a couple days now and you keep asking me to go out and get things that you don't even want when I come back.

"And?" Sakura scoffed at the idea of Naruto watching her weight for her.

"Well, it's just that...I'm sorry but, butter? I know that the land of water is adding it to their meals, but doesn't that scream madness?"

"Naruto-Kun, it tastes great! Here, taste." Sakura exclaimed as she shoved it in Naruto's direction.

"Sakura-Chan, I don't thi-" Naruto started before the piece of buttered toast made its way into his mouth by Sakura's pushy character. Naruto tasted for the twentieth time a different combination of food that his beloved Sakura-Chan had trusted into his mouth.

"This…is amazing Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said as he finished off the rest of the buttered toast.

"I told you it was great," Sakura replied as she started to butter another piece of toast.

"Yeah! Not like that spinach macaroni and ham that you had me try last night!"

"Hey! Blame the baby for making me hungry at all times of the day."

"Sakura-Chan, don't blame the baby! How could she do anything bad?"

"She? I told you that it was a boy."

"And I told you that we can see who's right this afternoon." Naruto retorted while Sakura's smile brightened happily.

"That's right! I totally forgot about the appointment this afternoon. Now we get to see what our baby looks like."

"I'm still not sure about this ultrasound, Sakura. It sounds risky."

"It isn't, Naruto." Sakura insisted the point with the knife in her hand. "It may be a new technology in the hospital, but it's as reliable as a chakra scan."

"But that-that jellies substance is w-"

"Yes, Naruto weird. But it's fine. Just be on time. Okay?"

"You know that I'll be there no matter what."

"I know that, but you're coming home later and later from your job."

"I am to be the next Hokage, Sakura-Chan. Tsunade-Sama wants me to know the politics of the Hokageship and that means that-"

"I know, Naruto-Kun. It means that you need to get used to the idea and how it runs the village and by further extension the world. You've told me that for the last two months."

"I'm sorry, Sakura-Chan." Naruto sighed as he dipped his head down in his hands.

"Don't be, Naruto-Kun," Sakura stated as she edged closer to her Naruto. "I do like how smart you sound when you come home."

"Well, I guess that I can do at least one thing right for you." Naruto sighed happily.

"Naruto-Kun, you've done all the right things for me. But-," Sakura pulled Naruto close to her lips, "I think you can 'Show' me how great you are in at least one thing."

"S-Sak-Sakura-Chan? Do you mean?"

"No, not the amazing sex." Sakura smirked as Naruto visibly dropped. "I meant your amazing kisses along my neck and ears." A short silence followed before a chair screeched back and Sakura laughed loudly as Naruto pushed Sakura to the ground in an attempt to start their daily kissing session a little earlier than usual.

* * *

"And how are we doing today?" The doctor asked as she walked in.

The doctor watched happily as the couple quickly untwined from their obvious lustful positions. Without a doubt, this couple would soon have more children in the near future. Naruto stood away a bit as Sakura sat up straight at the behest of the doctor. When they were all settled, the doctor started the procedure.

Sakura lay on her back and lifted her shirt, much to Naruto's convincing, for the doctor to smear the jelly on the stomach itself. Sakura tried and failed as a shiver coursed through her entire body as the jelly was applied upon her.

The doctor applied a metal looking thing to Sakura's stomach and together the new couple saw the first signs of life inside Sakura's own body.

"There is the head…and it appears to be…oh would you guys like to know?"

"Yes please." Sakura answered.

"Okay, it's a girl."

"YES!" Naruto screamed as he knew that he was right.

"Naruto-Kun, calm down."

"Never! I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a- OWOWOW! Sakura-Chan! My ear!"

"Settle down!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Oh! And what's this? Oh, another head."

"What?!" Sakura screamed as she quickly let go of Naruto's ear and leaned forward to see another head appear next to her known baby girl.

"I'll get you a picture of this."

"T-Thank you. Oh, doctor! What is it?"

"A boy, Ms. Namikaze."

"Hah! Naruto! I win too and so you owe me a-Naruto?" Sakura looked to where Naruto was previously and found him to be gone from her side. Sakura quickly searched frantically around the room before leaning over the side of the bedside table and saw Naruto staring off into space.

"Naruto? You okay?"

"Twins…" Naruto muttered.

"Yes, Naruto. Twins." Sakura replied happily as she dropped down next to Naruto and hugged him deeply.

* * *

**I know how short it looks and believe me when I say that if I added the next month timeframe, it would be very long and I hate reading long ones that go on forever.**

**On a sidenote: I will be getting my wisdom teeth taken out tommorrow and therefore will be drugged and delirious so I do not know if I will be well enough by friday, but I will try to get it out before next tuesday at the latest.**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**


	17. The Second Stage

**Here you guys Go! **

**RSL**

**Chap: 17 : The second stage**

* * *

(Eight months into pregnancy)

The sun rose above Konoha and its rays spilled out into the corner of every shadow whether it was inside a home or outside into a dark alley. As its light reached out into the southern district of Konoha, it came upon the house of Naruto and Sakura Namikaze. All was peaceful outside the house as birds chirped happily and so began a joyful day.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Well, maybe not so joyful…

"SAKURA-CHAN, I ONLY MEANT IT IN A GOOD WAY!"

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY SAY THAT IN A GOOD WAY?!"

"I-I-I-"

"GET OUT! GET OUT YOU-YOU BAKA!"

A door was opened and as Naruto walked out, Sakura ended the argument on a final note.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!"

Sakura slid down her doorway, and wrapped her arms around her legs and slowly cried, "Naruto, you Baka…"

* * *

Shikamaru was a lazy man, or at least that was what he used to be. Having a child with Ino was like heaven on earth to Shikamaru, but it was a heaven that forced him to work. While Ino had yet to have the baby as of yet, they'd already had quite a few false alarms in the previous weeks. It was suffice to say that they were just as ready to have this baby as Naruto and Sakura were sure to have theirs as well.

(Knock Knock)

Shikamaru sighed and muttered 'troublesome' before going over to his door and opening it to find a tired looking Naruto. Naruto looked worse for wear and the only reason Shikamaru cared to worry was because the Namikaze family had yet to have their kids as of yet.

"N-Naruto, while I'm glad to see you, w-what are you doing here, and so close to both of our families' due dates?"

"S-Sakura-C-Chan kicked me out of the house." Naruto mumbled quietly.

"Oh, you want to come in and talk about it?"

"Um…well-"

"Hey Shika, do you have any-" Ino started as she walked out and immediately saw Naruto standing in the doorway, "Oh! Naruto! Sakura have her kid yet?"

"Well-No."

"Oh! Why are you here then?"

"I was wondering if-well I- if I could stay here for a bit?"

"Oh! Why don't you sit down and tell us what happened then?"

"Okay. Thanks."

Naruto walked past the entry hall and joined the nine month couple on the couch opposite to theirs.

"Well, the morning started off great, and then I had to open up my big fat mouth."

* * *

The morning started with a simple kiss on the lips as Sakura woke up to the sight of her loving husband who backed up to take in the sight of his pregnant wife. Naruto watched as Sakura yawned cutely and smiled as she got up and showed off her near naked form in front of her husband.

Naruto looked at the larger assets on the top portion of his wife and smiled a little brighter. Sakura scoffed jokingly before laughing with her husband at the silly appearance that Sakura seemed to now have.

Naruto remembered when they were little and Sakura had stated to him in secret that she wished for bigger breasts. Well, now she had them, and Sakura had continued to complain about them as well as her ever growing stomach as the days grew closer.

Naruto got off his beloved wife and rolled off to his side on the right side of the bed. They had decided long ago subconsciously that Naruto took the right side and Sakura the left. Sakura, to her part had a little push giver by Naruto to get off the bed and slowly moved to the closet before picking out some sweat pants and a sweater out of it.

Sakura moved over to the mirror and swirled around slowly as she checked out her body, inwardly evaluating herself when she compared herself to others. Naruto watched all this as he picked out a simple shirt and some sweat pants as well before noticing that Sakura was frowning. Naruto quickly moved over and kissed Sakura.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart."

Naruto headed out to the kitchen, quickly followed by Sakura. Naruto had Sakura sit down beside him before he went and grabbed each of them a package of breakfast cereal and earned a slight frown and faces of disgust from Sakura. They both giggled as they knew that Sakura made the best faces. Naruto set out to make pancakes…again when Sakura popped a random question.

"Do you think I'm fat?"

Naruto turned and threw his girl a surprised look before shaking his head as he headed over to her.

"No, Sakura-Chan, you're not fat…you've just gained a couple pounds since the babies-" Naruto began.

"So I am Fat." Sakura looked down as tears suddenly filled her eyes.

"W-What? N-No. Sakura you simply gained some weight, but-"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Sakura suddenly looked up with a wrath that Naruto had not seen before. It was a look that made Naruto feel like she was stabbing him in the back.

"SAKURA-CHAN, I MEAN IT IN A GOOD WAY" Naruto yelled as he bacl out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"GET OUT!" Sakura screamed as she grabbed a plate and threw it at Naruto, earning a smash against the wall as Naruto backed out behind it and into the hallway, Sakura close on his tail.

"SAKU-" Naruto began again before another plate came smashing next to his face, before he sprinted to the door, and opened it before looking one last time at his wife.

"GET OUT!" Sakura said as she grabbed a vase this time and Naruto found himself scared of the wife before him and proceeded out the door and ran down the compound followed by a raging Sakura. As Naruto left the compound he heard a phrase that broke his heart.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!"

* * *

"The door shut with Sakura's strength and I came here soon after that." Naruto finished his story.

"Naruto, Sakura was simply having a mood swing." Ino soothed

"A what?"

"A mood swing man, didn't you read that part of the book?"

"Of course I did, but Sakura has never yelled at me like that, and…it kind of scared me"

"Scared me too when Ino started to scream at me once second and hug me the next crying."

"Naruto, you need to go back there."

"Won't she still be mad?'

"No, she's probably crying her eyes out. We women are emotional and without our rocks, or you in this case, we don't have any support. You need to go support her Naruto."

"Alright. See you guys soon. And I pray that I survive this."

Naruto left for his house and Ino sighed as she leaned into Shikamaru. Shikamaru for his part laughed it off.

"Funny huh?" Shikamaru asked before looking to see his wife holding her stomach.

"Shika-Kun?" Ino asked.

"What is it?" Shikamaru held onto Ino's hand

"I-I think it's time." Ino quickly said.

"Time for what?" Shikamaru asked, but upon seeing a trail of water on the floor quickly rushed over to the hospital with Ino in hand.

* * *

At around the same time that Naruto was on his way back to Sakura, Sakura herself was indeed crying her eyes out with her arms wrapped around a big plush fox that matched Katara the fox.

"Why did I say that?" Sakura mumbled into the fox, "I didn't mean it at all. I got angry for no reason. I didn't mean to hurt Naruto-Kun."

Tears fell steadily down Sakura's face as they pooled into the plushie, before a knock sounded on the door. Sakura hopped off and walked over before opening the door only to see her love. As soon as Sakura appeared at the door and saw Naruto, she immediately squealed as she jumped into Naruto's awaiting arms.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sor-"

A gentle kiss ended Sakura's apologies, as they kissed on for a while. Soon when all was said and apologized for, Naruto and Sakura ended up on the couch with Sakura resting her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Sakura-Chan?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't let me finish my sentence earlier this morning."

"Naruto-Kun, does it really matter?" Sakura asked

"I think it will."

"…okay let's have it…"

"You may have gained weight, but you'll will always looked beautiful and downright sexy in my eyes."

"Oh! Naruto I-"

Sakura suddenly gasped as she grasped her stomach and Naruto heard a slight splash of water before the couple sped off to the hospital where they were soon placed in the same room as their friends in pregnancy.

* * *

**There you have it! I figured that Sakura's anger would be withheld until it popped. Tell me what you think.**

**PS: the operation with my wisdom teeth went well, but I was out literally for the past week. The pain is finally subsiding, so I promise to come out with the next chapter fast.**


	18. The Final Stretch

**Okay so here is the Final Stretch. It's short, but I feel like its great. Go slow and try to visualize. That is what is needed for this chapter.**

* * *

**RSL**

**Chapter 18:The Final Stretch**

"Naruto-Kun, I'm going to kill you!" Sakura screamed as the contractions continued to become closer and closer.

"Sakura-Chan, it will be alright, it's almost over." Naruto said as he leaned over to the doctor's ear and asked, "How much longer? I don't know if my hand can handle this?"

The doctor sighed as he had experienced firsthand doctor Haruno's strength. "A few more hours, the area is not dilated enough, only about four millimeters."

"What did he say, Naruto-Kun? How much longer?"

"Um…well" Naruto tried but failed miserably to reassure her

"It's long isn't it?" Sakura whined

"Yeah, Sakura-Chan, but…I believe in you. You can do this."

"T-Thank you, Naruto-Kun. I know that I can trust you when you state your nindo." Sakura mocked.

"Oh. Well, I hadn't meant to say it, it just came out."

"And that is why I love you, Naruto-Kun. So unpredictable, but so loving to me." Sakura cried happily as her emotions were going haywire.

* * *

(Two Hours Later)

"Sakura, we're almost there."

"I know (breathe) Naru-Kun. I know."

"Shikamaru, how are you doing?"

"Not bad." Shikamaru chuckled. "Better than your hand."

"Oh this," Naruto laughed as he held it up, "this is nothing."

"Naruto-Kun, where is your hand?" Sakura suddenly asked as her head began to move around rapidly as if looking for something.

"It's right here, Sakura-Chan. See?" Naruto said as he brought his hand before her open eyes.

"Where?" Sakura continued to cry

"Right in front of you." Naruto said as panic began to seep into his system.

"I-I can't see it Naruto. I can't see."

"Doctor. We need a doctor here!" Shikamaru screamed.

A pair of doctors quickly appeared and checked Sakura's eyes and saw that they were glazed over and moved to check her blood. As the minutes ticked by, they finally spoke up.

"Namikaze-San appears to have a mixture of nickel poisoning and an abnormal hormone addition added into her bloodstream."

"W-What does that mean for Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked quickly

"Naruto-Kun, it means that I won't be able to see the pregnancy." Sakura sighed sadly as her tears started to grow in amount.

"You have another hour before it is time to push. We can add in some anti-oxidizing nick élite to your system and hopefully, that will allow you to see in about half an hour. That's really all that we can do."

"Sakura-Chan, be strong, Our love will make sure that all will be well with this."

"I-I don't know, Naruto-Kun. I-I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'm right here beside you."

"I know."

"Alright, it's almost time to start pushing."

"Your hear that, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as he turned to look at Sakura. Sakura's eyes were no longer glazed over and as Naruto smiled, Sakura return with an even greater smile and started laughing.

"Okay, it's time to push, Namikaze-San."

"Okay, Sakura-Chan. Just like we practiced."

"He-Hu-He-Hu-etc."

"Okay, and push!"

"Awwwwww!"

"Okay, the head is crowning! Again."

"Awwwwwww!"

"Once more!"

"Awwwwwww!"

"There we go! "

"Whahhhhhhh!

"Aw. A beautiful baby girl."

"You hear that, Sakura-Chan. A girl."

(breathe) (breathe) Sweat dropped down Sakura's face as she smiled.

"Okay one more."

"He-Hu-He-Hu-He-etc."

"Push!"

"Awwwwww!"

"AWwwwwwww!"

"AWWWWW!

"Naruto-KUN, NEVER AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN!" (**Pause to visualize the drama of the situation)**

* * *

(A couple minutes later)

"There we go. A bouncing baby boy."

"N-Naru-Naruto-Kun. A boy."

"I know, Sakura-Chan. I know."

"Let's let the parents hold their new children."

A nurse handed the baby girl over to Naruto while the baby boy was handed over to Sakura's outstretched hands. As soon as they were passed over, the babies ceased crying and yawned cutely before snuggling into their parents' arms.

Naruto watched his baby girl intently and noticed that his baby girl had pink hair with a blonde streak poking out in the smallest of places. Sakura leaned over and pointed to their baby boy's complete blonde hair.

Naruto felt Sakura's head hit his shoulder perfectly and looked over to see that the baby boy was still safely in his wife's arms. He soon closed his eyes with his baby girl in his arms and joined his newly added family in a peaceful slumber.

The doctors took out a camera before taking a picture of the scene that so many new families happened to do after their first pregnancy. They set the photo off on the beside and let the couple to be after they set them in their own room, afterwards placing the new Nara family in the room next to theirs.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you liked it. The next chapter should come out on Wednesday so be ready! And tell me how I did please.**


	19. Family Life part 1

**hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing and reading! I can't believe that I made it to my goal! Over one hundred reviews! So happy!**

**Thanks especially to Keeper of Worlds, Kidloco, and ZeroTails321317 for their constant advice and everything else.**

**BTW, to Zerotails321317, I thought about what you said and I am simply not great writing another couple at the moment, so that's why I left Ino's birth out. It would have sounded about the same, just without the complications. I'll try to add more couples in my next story.**

**Yes, I've already started on my next story, and it is already over eighty thousand words! Boy, that will take awhile to post and recheck for spelling errors and changed to fit people's advice. ;)**

**Enough of my rant! On with the show!**

**RSL**

**Chap. 19: Family life Part 1**

* * *

(Sixteen years later)

Sakura stirred the pot filled with vegatbles, meats, and noodles in the kitchen of the namikaze house. It used to be so peaceful and quiet here, but that was a long time ago. Sakura smiled brightly she recalled the past years of her life with Naruto and Their Family.

* * *

(Six months old Saaya and Kirito)

"Okay Saaya-Chan, say daddy." Naruto pleaded.

"Mommy," Saaya smiled as she clapped her hands.

"No!" Naruto said exhausted as for the past hour his baby girl couldn't call him daddy.

"Naruto-Kun, relax. She'll say daddy when she feels like it." Sakura shook her head as she sat on an armchair, filling out forms for the new medical equipment at the hospital.

"But Sakura-Chan! Kirito and Saaya can already say Mommy! You said our children were going to be smart!"

"They are, Naruto-Kun! Just give them time."

"But Shikamaru got Amy to say daddy last week!"

"Geez Naruto-Kun, not all kids say their first words so fast." Sakura sighed. A pull alerted her downwards where she saw Saaya sign with her hands for a glass of tea. Sakura smiled as she handed her a glass.

"Why does she know how to sign anyways?" Naruto sighed back into his chair watching Kirito slash his imaginary sword at the dummy before him while he crawled around it.

"Because I taught them while you were at work. Babies learn fast when they are young."

"But-" Naruto felt a pull on his jacket and looked down before seeing his baby girl with the tea in her hands pointing up to his lap. Six months and his wife had gotten his baby girl addicted to tea. Naruto smiled as he pulled Saaya up onto his lap where she started putting on his Hokage hat. Naruto smiled before signing daddy to Saaya.

"Da-",Naruto widened his eyes in anticipation, "Boom!" Naruto sighed before he left the room to change Saaya. Sakura laughed before she called Kirito over to her. She laughed behind her hand as the two foxes that had been born a month ago continued to follow him around.

"Mommy, up!" Kirito pleaded with his arms up. Sakura picked him up and Kirito was soon fast asleep and the two foxes were around him and on Sakura's lap as well. Naruto soon entered into the room with Saaya in his arms.

"Da," Naruto said

"Da," Saaya repeated

"Dada"

"Mama"

"No!" Naruto screamed.

"No!" Saaya screamed happily with her hands raised high with Naruto's smile on her face.

"No! Say Dada!"

"No say!" Saaya continued on.

"Oh forget it." Naruto sighed as he put Saaya down on his lap.

"Mama, more tea please!" Saaya said as she looked over to her mother. Naruto and Sakura looked to one another before smiles filled their faces.

"Her first sentence!" Sakura exclaimed as she reached over to a book that had the picture of a baby picture of Saaya on the cover and wrote it down before taking a picture of the scene and pasted it into the book.

"I know. Good job Saaya." Naruto patted Saaya's and scratched behind the ear. Saaya shivered in delight as it seemed like the Kyuubii had given fox-like traits to their children.

"Thank you Daddy!" Saaya exclaimed as she leaned into Naruto.

Sakura closed her eyes, smiled, and counted down with her fingers.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

"SHE SAID DADDY!"

* * *

Sakura laid back from the counter as the thoughts of that time made her smile brightly.

"Mom, what are you thinking about?"

Sakura turned her head to the right to see Saaya walk up to her with her foxes Heather and Sai at her heels.

"Oh, just remembering when your father heard you say his name."

"Really? I think I was too little to remember that. I just remember loving tea and sitting on dad's lap. My first memory was when he heard that you were pregnant with Lyz and Yue."

"Oh, now that was a sight to see…"

* * *

(Four and a half years after the birth of Saaya and Kirtito)

"Saaya-Chan! Kirito! Sakura-Chan! I'm home!"

"Daddy!" Saaya exclaimed as she jumped out of her father's chair while reading the scroll on manipulating chakra given to her by her mother, and jumped right into Naruto's awaiting arms.

Naruto picked Saaya up and twirled her around in a circle before setting her down next to her arrived brother Kirito. Kirito simply high fived his father before Naruto pulled a scroll of his own from behind his back and watched as his kids' eyes lit up.

Saaya and Kirito quickly took the scroll out of their father's hands and moved off to the living room before spreading it between them and immediately began moving their hands into the signs illustrated before them.

"Naruto-Kun!"

Naruto turned and smiled as he shared a passionate and lustful kiss between his wife and himself. As they separated, Sakura turned to see a scroll between their kids and turned back with a sigh at Naruto. Naruto saw the look and questioned it.

"What?"

"Naruto-Kun, not another jutsu for them. I swear that I just cleaned their room of the dirt from the last earth jutsu you gave them."

"It's a simple wind clone jutsu, Sakura-Chan."

"Don't give me that, Naruto-Kun. You created that jutsu, and you used your shadow clones to make them too."

"So they learn the shadow clone jutsu. What's so bad with that?" Naruto asked innocently.

Suddenly, they heard two poofs before Saaya screamed in laughter and turned to see three Kirito tickling Saaya on her feet and sides. They soon watched as four poofs sounded and soon the three Kirito's were screaming and running away as five Saaya's gave chase. Sakura turned to give Naruto the look that was all knowing.

"Okay okay, I taught Saaya and maybe Kirito just happened to be there too."

"Naruto-Kun, you know that it's hard enough with two kids knowing this. How will we survive with another child?"

"Sakura-Chan! We won't have more children until you get preg-wait what?" Naruto stopped as his head started to spin and suddenly fell to the ground in a heap.

"Naruto-Kun!" Sakura screamed as she converged on her fallen husband. Saaya watched from her secret place underneath her father's chair as she giggled to herself.

* * *

(Present)

It seemed as if things had changed quickly after that. Two sets of twins followed after Saaya and Kirito and soon the house was full of foxes and kids alike. Sakura took care of her newest twins, Hannah and Luke who were eight as the second batch of Lyz and Yue spent their time training for the academy.

Saaya and Kirito had entered the academy with their foxes and with Shikamaru and Ino's oldest child and the 'one-day later' child Amy into their new classroom.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. This is honestly what happened to a friend of mine's. Her dad faints every time his wife tells him about having a child. Now they have five kids.**

**Tell me what you think and I'll try to see you all on friday afternoon.**


	20. Family Life Part 2

**Well here it is! The Finale! Hope you all like it!**

**RSL**

**Chapter 20: Family Life Part 2**

* * *

When the three had become a new batch of gennin for the village a year later; that was when the new discoveries had started.

* * *

"I wonder who our sensei will be!" Saaya exclaimed as she barely contained herself in her seat. Through the years, the twins had split into two types of people; those were that of a small Naruto for Saaya and a calm and calculating Kirito for Sakura. Kirito's personality though reminded them so much of Sasuke and they treasured that fact inside their hearts.

Saaya had the chakra reserves of her father and used them to their full potential to mimic her father's signature moves of the shadow clone jutsu and the now known Namikaze Flashstep. Saaya had been able to fully comprehend both concepts and had combined them, something her brother failed to accomplish. Her new use of flashing between Shadow clones made it literally impossible to know which was which.

Kirito, on the other hand, had taken a liking to his new black and white swords, to which he had named Sideslash and Flashback (SAO reference). Together, he reminded Sakura and Naruto of Sasuke when he had come back from the Fourth Great war.

Amy had her own share of new talents and abilities that she had been able to enhance while at the academy. Due to her mother's mind walking ability and her father's shadow control jutsus, Amy had combined them in order to create the Pseudo-Mind Bind, which captured the enemy's shadow and then implanted the thought of giving up and not resisting the jutsu to the enemy. This insured that those captured never, while most cases not including Saaya, escaped.

The Academy had changed as well since Naruto's reign of power. During the year at the academy, the students put forth time to complete the tree-walking exercise, the water-walking exercise, and created variants on various jutsus themselves as to both complete future missions and to make sure that they survived their first 'C-rank' missions. Naruto made sure that every student training to be a ninja was prepared to take on and survive a Chunnin for five minutes.

For those that had no parents or were first time ninja, they were placed with a Jounin temporary sensei to help them. That was what now occurred at the academy these days, which now passed the last five gennin exams with half of the rookie Gennin rising into the finals every time.

"Stay calm, Sis." Kirito stated as he sharpened his white blade, Flashback.

"Oh shut it, Kirito." Amy replied as she laughed at Saaya's actions. The two of them were pretty amusing to watch.

"Geez Amy, when my mother told me your dad was a quiet man, I didn't know you laugh like your mother." Kirito sighed.

"What can I say, Kirito? I like to laugh and smile. Just not as much as your father does." Amy smirked as Kirito smiled brightly at the mention of his father's smile that his mother seemed to acquire as well.

As they all thought this, an older Jounin entered the room and spoke to the three before him.

"Yo!"

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Kirito groaned

"Not you! We'll never get you to teach us anything!" Amy screamed

"Yay! You Rock Kakashi-Sensei!" Saaya screamed as she ran to hug her favorite teacher other than her father.

"The first thought I have of you guys is…hate, hate, and love. Kakashi smiled with his one eye."

"So, Kakashi-Sensei, what do we do first?

"Well, normally, this would be the part where I issue the bell test for you three, but ever since you revealed my face last year for 'someone's' birthday," Amy smiled as she had connected her shadow as Kakashi had been about to eat something delicious. Saaya smiled as Amy had done it while she had been blowing out her candles for that exact wish. And Kirito, well, he simply was glad that Kakashi wasn't as ugly as he had first thought.

"I believe that you all have the greatest teamwork and oath for the village. Now, we have a lot to do in the next years of your life. So, keep your will of fire in your hearts and live it out for your village."

"Hai Kakashi-Sensei!"

* * *

**(Later on in the week)**

So Saaya, you ready for your party? Saaya's mother asked as she combed Saaya's hair with a brush.

Yes mom. I can't believe I'm going to be thirteen! Saaya said as she bounced up and down as her mother tried to finish styling her hair in a wavy pattern to the left of her head. After a few minutes, Sakura put the brush down before she bent down to look at her daughter.

Saaya, you are now a teenager and a ninja to the village of Konoha. But more importantly, you are a member of this family, and I want you to know that I will always be proud of you, like I am right now.

Mom, Saaya managed to say as tears streamed down her face, before she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her mother. I'm so Happy!

As Saaya let go, Sakura felt a huge spike of chakra coming from the living room where Kirito and Naruto were and from here with Saaya herself. Sakura quickly grabbed Saaya and looked over her before simply staring at her baby girl.

Mom, Saaya asked, totally confused as she stared at the very clear image of her mother. You okay?

Sakura said nothing and could only smile brightly as she picked up a mirror and held it up to her daughter's face. Saaya's eyes widened and as they did, they showed a complete set of two eyes; one that was green with a black tomoe, and the other red with two tomoes. The girl in the mirror smiled as brightly as her mother as they glanced at each other before heading out of the bedroom and into the living room where together with Naruto and Sakura adding chakra to their eyes, the family watched each other through the rebirth of the Sharingan.** (There it is!)**

* * *

**(Present)**

Naruto-Kun, do you remember those days? Sakura asked as they lay out on the grassy hill that overlooked Konoha. This had become their favorite place to be when they had some alone time for themselves.

Ever since the birth of their first children, they had promised each other that every Thursday, they would go out on a date to romance the other and keep their love very much alive. To this day, sixteen years later, they had only missed this time once, and that was the latest birth of twins.

Yeah, Sakura-Chan, I do remember those days like they were yesterday.

Our children are growing up. Our family is growing too big to be in a single house. Sakura said sadly, how will we live when they are all gone?

A hand wrapped around Sakura's waist before pulling Sakura off the ground and into the lap of one Naruto Namikaze, her loving and dear husband.

I have everything I ever wanted. I have a family, I have friends, I have faith. But what I treasure most is the love that I have received from the most beautiful flower in the whole wide world. Once all else fades, when all is stripped and withered away, all I have is you and your love for me, and I want you to know that you have my heart in your hands, Sakura-Chan, and I would never want to change that, not for the Sharingan, not for the village, not for the world. All I ever wanted was you, and that's a treasure that I have found and will protect forever.

Oh Naruto-Kun! Sakura cried as she pounced on Naruto's chest and lips as they began their continuous cycle of pouring love into the other, for the rest of their lives.

FIN

* * *

**That's all Folks! I want to say that I am so glad that people like you were able to read my story and continue to read it until the very end! I want to thank all of the fabulous reviews and for achieving my goals in this story and with those outside of it. **

**P.S. I am already in work for another story. It's only about half-way through, but it already is twice as large as this one. **

**So...Wait for my signal/photo in the naruto section, and be ready for it!**

**Timberwolfe! Howl!**


End file.
